Pour toujours et à jamais
by Miss BlaBla
Summary: Emprisonnée depuis ses vingt ans au manoir Jedusor, elle n'a jamais revu son fils et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Eux, la croient morte. Seulement, le destin a décidé qu'ils se reveraient...Chap9 up !
1. Prisonnière

**Pour toujours et à jamais...**

**_Chapitre 1 :_** Prisonnière

         Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle était ici qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus comment c'était dehors. Elle, jadis si gaie, avait perdu sa joie de vivre au fil des années. L'espoir d'enfin sortir de cet endroit était à présent presque inexistant. Elle y avait cru pourtant. Elle y avait cru jusqu'à la fin de la première année, ou peut être de la deuxième ? Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant c'était pour elle un beau rêve d'autrefois.

         A Poudlard, elle avait toujours eu les meilleurs résultats. Elle avait eu les meilleurs BUSE de son année. Elle était devenu préfète puis préfète en chef et, malgré quelques problèmes avec certains camarades de classes, elle était assez populaire.

         A sa sortie de l'école, après des ASPICs irréprochables, elle s'était installée dans une superbe petite maison avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et ils avaient même eu un fils ensemble. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas eu le temps de se marier. Elle avait un travail formidable dans lequel elle excellait : auror. Ce bonheur n'avait duré que deux ans. Elle avait à peine vingt ans lorsqu'elle s'était fait kidnappée et emmenée ici. Son fils venait d'avoir un an.

         La torture physique qu'on lui avait infligée à son arrivée avait été moins dure que la torture morale qui l'avait suivit. Elle ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi on la gardait en vie. Cette question l'avait obsédée mais elle avait vite été remplacée par un sentiment de vide puissant. Elle n'était plus qu'une âme en peine d'exister.

         Mais tout cela n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle avait fait subir à toutes ces personnes depuis qu'on lui avait apposé la marque des ténèbres. Pas tout a fait bras droit mais plus qu'une simple mangemorte, son rôle n'était pas bien défini. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais Voldemort lui avait promit que si elle faisait ce qu'on lui disait, son fils serait préservé. Il avait, jusqu'à maintenant, tenu sa parole.

         Il avait su trouver son point faible sous cette carapace d'apparence inébranlable, entraînée à résister à toutes torture physique ou mentale. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'occlumentie et Voldemort n'avait jamais réussi à pénétrer son esprit sans en être expulsé immédiatement avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Cela lui avait ainsi permit de garder, pour elle seule, certains détails de ses pensées. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons cependant, elle lui permettait de voir de temps à autre ce qu'il voulait voir dans sa tête. Il la croyait totalement soumise à lui et fidèle comme aucun autre.

         La plupart des missions que Voldemort lui confiaient étaient principalement des vols d'objets hautement surveillés. Il s'était révélé qu'elle était particulièrement douée pour ce genre de chose. S'infiltrant, passant toutes les sécurités, dérobant, puis repartant sans laisser de traces. Elle avait un don qu'il exploitait à son avantage, lui permettant ainsi d'acquérir des choses précieuses à son œuvre finale dont elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Elle savait seulement qu'il y travaillait depuis plusieurs années.

         Peu de mangemort s'était aventurés à la défier. Au fil des mois puis des années, elle avait vite réussi à leur inculquer le respect. Pour y arriver, elle avait même été jusqu'à tué les mangemorts qui étaient allé trop loin. Tous la craignaient mais la respectait pour sa « fidélité à toutes épreuves » envers leur maître.

         Cependant, personne ne savait vraiment qui elle était. Toujours cachée sous une longue cape, capuche remontée, aucun mangemort, même les plus fidèle au maître, ne connaissait son nom. On la surnommait Morgane pour son côté dangereux comme la fée vivant à l'époque de Merlin. Mais elle, pourtant, savait exactement qui était qui. Après quatorze ans enfermée dans le manoir Jedusor, elle bénéficiait d'une chambre luxueuse où Voldemort lui-même venait lui « rendre visite » de temps à autre. Il la dégoûtait mais elle avait appris à ne pas repousser ses assauts. Il la prenait de toute façon alors autant que ce soit de gré.

         Il arrivait même que Voldemort la donne à l'un de ses mangemort en cadeau d'un service rendu qui avait beaucoup apporté au seigneur des ténèbres. Elle savait que les mangemort, entre eux, l'appelait la « catin du maître ».

         Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'elle aimait dans ce maudit château. Angy avait quinze ans, le même âge que son fils. D'ailleurs, elle l'aimait comme sa fille. Elle s'en était occupée dès son entrée en tant que mangemorte, cinq mois après son enlèvement. Angy avait alors un an. Elle était à Poudlard en cinquième année et ne revenait, depuis son entrée dans l'école, que pour les vacances d'été.

         Un coup frappé à la porte la sortie de ses sombres pensées. Un petit elfe de maison entra la tête basse et le corps tout tremblant. Les elfes dans cette demeure ne faisaient souvent pas long feu. Les mangemorts prenaient un plaisir malsain à les torturer. Voldemort, lui ne s'abaissait jamais à ce genre de pratique, il préférait passer ses envies sur les mangemorts ou bien sur certains prisonniers.

         Elle attendit que l'elfe parle en le regardant de façon indifférente.

-Le maître demande à vous voir, dit il en bégayant et en tremblant un peu plus à chaque mot.

         Elle ne répondit pas et se leva alors que le petit elfe disparut bien vite dans un petit pop. Elle n'avait rien contre ses petites créatures, mais ils la laissaient totalement indifférente. Il en fallait beaucoup à présent pour avoir d'elle une réaction. Elle était toujours posée, froide et indifférente à tout. Même voir des gens se faire tuer sous ses yeux ne l'atteignait plus. Pourtant Dieu sait qu'au début elle avait pleuré, seule, dans sa chambre, quand personne ne pouvait la voir.

         Elle se dirigeait dans le sombre et froid manoir avec habilité, le capuchon de sa longue cape relevé au dessus de sa tête ne laissant voir aucun détail de son visage ou de ses cheveux. Elle s'était perdue bon nombre de fois au début dans ce dédale de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous.

         Elle arriva finalement au bout d'un couloir où se dressait une double porte en chêne. Elle frappa et entra, refermant la porte derrière elle. Dans la vaste pièce, où trônait Lord Voldemort installé nonchalamment sur un fauteuil en bois massif, se tenaient trois autres personnes. Lucius Malfoy, Sévérus Rogue et Rodolphus Lestrange. Les trois plus fidèles serviteurs du mage noir.

         Elle s'avança de sa démarche féline et vint se poster devant le Lord la tête haute. Elle ne s'agenouillait jamais devant lui, contrairement à tous les autres mangemorts.

-Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, commença Voldemort, nous pouvons commencer. Rodolphus ?

-Oui maître, répondit celui-ci avec respect. Je pense qu'il serait temps de prévoir une petite attaque pour montrer au monde sorcier que nous sommes toujours là. Cela fait bien deux semaines qu'il ne s'est rien passé et il ne faudrait pas qu'ils pensent qu'ils sont en sécurité, finit il avec un petit rire mauvais.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir exposé cette idée devant tous les mangemorts ? Demanda Lucius Malfoy avec soumission.

         Voldemort tourna vers lui un regard glacial qui fit vite baisser les yeux à l'impétueux.

-Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de me justifier. Mais enfin..., continua-t-il avec un geste nonchalant de la main, je soupçonne depuis quelques temps déjà qu'un mangemort nous espionne pour Dumbledore.

         Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre des trois hommes. Voldemort les regarda avec une certaine délectation. Elle vit une lueur traverser les yeux de Sévérus Rogue lors de l'annonce. Elle plissa les yeux et l'étudia quelques instants. Elle eut un sourire en coin que personne ne vit, cachée par sa capuche.

-Et peut on savoir sur qui porte vos doutes ? Demanda Sévérus Rogue impassible.

-Je n'ai encore retenu personne mais ça ne saurait tarder. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le sujet de notre réunion. Où penses tu faire cette attaque Rodolphus ?

-Euh... hum... et bien, je pensais au chemin de traverse... ?

-Ne bégaye pas comme ça Rodolphus ! Tu sais bien que je déteste ça ! Prévint le Lord avec dédain. Le chemin de traverse ? Hum... c'est une proposition intéressante. Quelle date ?

-Le... 24 octobre ?

-C'est un jeudi, c'est ça ? Hum mh ça me convient. N'avertissez les autres que le matin même. Je vous donnerai l'heure en temps voulu. Bien, la réunion est terminée, vous pouvez partir.

         Ils obtempérèrent elle allait sortir, en dernière, lorsque Voldemort la rappela, utilisant son surnom.

-Je passerai sûrement ce soir...

         Elle hocha la tête et sortit. Dehors, les trois hommes discutaient à voix basse.

-... .... catin du Maître... ....là...

         Elle se retourna. Rodolphus la regardait et parlait. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait sûrement entendu, il se tu. Quel lâche, même pas capable d'affronter ses propres paroles ! Elle allait lui faire payer son insolence envers elle. C'était en laissant passé des choses pareilles qu'on perdait le respect des autres mangemorts. Elle ne sortit pas sa baguette. Un simple regard d'elle et elle pouvait les tuer si elle le voulait. Elle se contenterait d'un simple sort de souffrance pire qu'un Doloris mais pas assez puissant pour engendrer la mort. Aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était retournée, il tomba à terre en hurlant et en gesticulant. Malfoy et Rogue la regardèrent apeurés tandis que Lestrange semblait souffrir le martyre. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, elle se dit que ça devrait suffire. Il s'arrêta de hurler au moment même où elle arrêta le sort.

-J'espère que tu as compris, dit elle d'une voix égale et indifférente.

         Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans les sombres couloirs du manoir. Malfoy aida Lestrange à se remettre debout tandis que Rogue la regardait s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils.

(((((((((((((())))))))))))))(((((((((((((())))))))))))))

         Elle était allongée sur son lit. Elle n'était plus là. Son esprit n'était plus là. Voldemort était couché sur elle et faisait de long vas et viens en elle. Il poussait des râles de plaisir à chaque poussée. Durant ces « séances », elle n'éprouvait aucun plaisir. Il lui arrivait de simuler quand elle sentait qu'il le voulait mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

         Dans un dernier râle, Voldemort se déversa en elle. Il se releva tandis qu'elle restait allongée sur le lit dans la même position, inerte. Il se rhabilla rapidement alors qu'elle, reprenait sa place dans son corps. Elle se leva et enfila un peignoir en soie qui se trouvait à proximité du lit. Se dirigea vers son bureau, elle entendit Voldemort sortir.

         Cela faisait des années qu'elle utilisait un sort de contraception après chaque rapport. Elle sortit sa baguette et récita la formule. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain dans l'espoir d'enlever la saleté qu'elle sentait collée à elle. Elle savait bien qu'elle était propre mais celle impression ne la quittait pas de la journée. 

         Elle prit une longue douche chaude et se frotta le plus possible. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle était condamnée à vivre ainsi jusqu'à sa mort. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre fin à ses jours, bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas, mais si elle le faisait, son fils la rejoindrait peu de temps après. Son destin était tracé.

         Elle sortit de la douche et enfila son peignoir de soie. Il lui collait légèrement à la peau, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle entra dans sa chambre et enfila rapidement des sous vêtements et une robe de sorcière. Celle-ci était mauve brodée et elle laissait entrevoir une poitrine avantageuse. Dans sa jeunesse, ce genre de robe style moyenâgeux la faisait rêver. Elle se voyait parfaitement, ressemblant à une belle princesse convoitée par des tas de prétendants qui se mourraient d'amour pour elle. A présent, elle trouvait tout cela tellement naïf. La vie n'était pas souvent un beau conte de fée, surtout pendant cette période noire. Même les plus protégés étaient en danger.

         Angy était à Poudlard à ce moment là. Elle n'aurait pas le plaisir de la voir débarquer dans sa chambre comme quand elle était petite. Angy était une jeune fille très perspicace et elle avait très vite compris ce qu'il se passait entre elle et son père. Même si elle la considérait comme sa mère adoptive, Angy ne l'appelait pas maman. Sans doute avait elle peur de sa réaction. Angy lui manquait beaucoup et elle ne la voyait que trop peu depuis que l'adolescente était rentrée à Poudlard où elle exerçait pour son père un travail de surveillance comme bien des enfants de mangemorts. Seulement voilà, elle, n'était pas la fille d'un simple mangemort. Elle était la fille du plus célèbre mage noir de l'époque. Angy était la fille de Lord Voldemort à son grand regret. Mais jamais elle ne s'en était plainte.

         Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et en sortit une petite boîte de l'un des tiroirs. C'était un petit coffret en bois qui contenait tout ce qu'il lui restait sa vie d'« avant ». Elle l'ouvrit.

         Un album de photo de ses amis et de sa famille. Elle se plaisait à le contempler mais ne s'y appesantissait pas trop afin de ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie. Elle posa le petit album à la couverture de plastique sur le bureau et regarda le reste.

         Un montre moldue au verre cassé. Elle ne marchait évidemment plus. Elle ne savait pas si c'était par manque de pile ou à cause d'un mauvais traitement.

         Une petite bible en cuir. Elle n'avait jamais été très croyante, mais elle tenait à cette bible parce que c'était sa mère qui lui avait offerte lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Ses parents étaient morts, lors de sa sixième année, tués dans une attaque de mangemorts.

         Une petite clé en argent finement travaillée. Elle ouvrait un coffre à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Elle serra un peu la clé et eut un petit sourire triste.

         Et enfin le dernier, un pendentif. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où IL lui avait offert ce collier. C'était lors de leur septième année, pour noël. Lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait sans doute toujours... le père de son fils. Il l'avait fait faire spécialement pour elle. Il faut dire qu'il en avait les moyens bien qu'elle l'aurait aimé même si ça n'était pas le cas. Elle tenait à ce bijou comme à sa vie. Elle aurait tellement aimé l'avoir toujours contre son coeur mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas pour ne pas que Voldemort le voit. D'une part parce qu'elle voulait le garder seulement pour elle et d'autre part parce qu'il ne croirait pas en sa sincère fidélité s'il la savait toujours accrocher a lui...

         Le médaillon était en or avec de fin entrelas et il était en forme de coeur. Lorsqu'on l'ouvrait, on pouvait voir une photo d'eux deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriant et heureux. De tant à autre, il lui donnait de petits baisers sur la joue et elle souriait comme jamais. Sur l'autre partie intérieure, on pouvait lire :

De James Potter à Lily Evans

Avec tout mon amour

Pour toujours et à jamais

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dédicace comme d'ab à Morri ma chérie que j'adore !!!! Au fait, je serai ravi de connaître ta tite soeur dont tu me parle si souvent !! lol

**Le blabla de Lyanna :** Et voilà, j'ai fini ce premier chapitre !!

Il est assez long non ? En tout cas, il a été assez long à écrire ! J'ai toute l'histoire dans la tête donc ne vous inquiétez, je ne devrai pas avoir de mal à l'écrire mais enfin... vous verrez bien !!

J'ai envie de vous faire de longs chapitres donc ils n'arriveront peut pas toujours à l'heure mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

Je ne sais pas si on se doute dès le début qui est le personnage principal ? On peut confondre entre Hermione et Lily ou même peut être Ginny non ?

C'est mon premier James/Lily alors un peu de tolérance hin ! lol Enfin non pas de tolérance, linchez moi si vous le voulez ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !!!!

Enfin bref, je ne sais pas si cette fic va vous plaire et on verra bien. En tout cas moi comme pour toutes mes autres fics j'adore l'écrire !!

Voil ! Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas morte vous devez vous en doutez puisque je vous écris l !! Je n'ai pas pu continuer mes autres fics parce je n'avais plus mon Pc et donc plus internet  non plus. Mes parents me l'ont enlevé parce que je suis en période de brevet (pour les non français, c'est un examen à la fin du collège) et comme je fous rien quand g l'ordi ils se sont sentit obligé de me le retir ! Gentillllllls les parents !! lol Enfin normalement je devrai l'avoir je n'ai que 25,5 points à rattraper !! lol Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu vs prévenir.

Bon cette fois j'arrête mon blabla sur ma vie pas intéressante et je vous laisse me donner votre avis !!

Bzou à tous !!

Lady Lyanna qui vous adore !!


	2. La revoir

**Pour toujours et à jamais...**

**_Chapitre 2 :_** La revoir...

            James Potter se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut. Il avait encore fait ce maudit cauchemard. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il transpirait abondamment. Après toutes ses années il continuait de se tourmenter. Il était allé voir plusieurs psychomage pourtant mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour soulager son subconscient. C'est à croire que toute sa vie, il reverrait la même scène sans interruption, presque toutes les nuits. Il avait fini par apprendre à vivre avec, mais il y avait quand même des moments où il ne voulait pas dormir tellement il avait peur de revivre encore et encore cette scène tragique qui avait marqué son âme à jamais.

            Dans sa vie, il n'avait aimé qu'une seule femme à en perdre la tête, à mourir pour elle. Et elle lui avait été retirée cruellement. Dans l'appartement, il y avait des traces de luttes seul indice permettant de savoir que Lily Evans avait été enlevé. Sans ça, les enquêteurs auraient conclu à une simple séparation. La jeune femme avait du se battre jusqu'à la fin vu l'état de l'appartement. Il faut dire que Lily était l'une des meilleurs aurors de leur promotion, et les duels étaient sa spécialité.

            Il l'avait cherchée sans relâche écumant tous les endroits où il pourrait trouver le moindre indice. A cette époque ses amis s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui. Il ne mangeait presque pas et ne dormait plus. Ce ne fut que cinq mois après qu'on retrouva un corps. SON corps. Il était calciné, mais la baguette de la jeune femme se trouvait sur le corps et tout dans les détails prouvait que c'était ELLE. James vit le corps bien que ses amis tentèrent de l'en empêcher, en vain. A ce moment là, il n'y croyait pas. Lily était morte, SA Lily était morte. Ce fut le pire jour de toute la vie de James Potter. Le jour qui lui revenait en rêve toutes les nuits. Le jour où sa vie s'écroula et où son coeur se brisa.

            A partir de là, tout s'enchaîna. Les funérailles, la dépression, la tentative de suicide. Il se rappelait de ce jour où la douleur avait été trop forte. Il ne pouvait plus la supporter ni vivre avec. On lui avait retiré la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie dans ce monde de chao. Un simple couteau pour s'ouvrir les veines et tout serait fini. Une simple entaille. Mais Sirius était arrivé. James l'avait vu affolé pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait. Le jeune Black l'avait soigner, lui avait hurler de ne jamais refaire ça et puis il l'avait serrer dans ses bras. James avait alors pleurer, chose qu'il n'avait pa fait depuis son enfance. Il avait déversé toute sa douleur, sa rage, son désespoir. Il ne reverrait plus Lily. IL NE LA REVERRAIT PLUS JAMAIS.

            Sirius avait su trouver les mots. Il lui avait dit de penser Harry -à ce moment là chez Rémus- que son fils avait besoin de lui. Il lui avait dit qu'eux aussi avaient besoin de lui et que Lily n'aurait pas voulu qu'il fasse une chose pareille. James s'était calmé. Il avait pensé à son fils, à Lily, à ses amis. Sirius avait raison.

            Dès lors, James consacra sa vie à chasser le maximum de mangemorts. Il y mettait toute son énergie, pour un jour espérer que Voldemort soit anéantit. Il devint, dans son travail, un homme froid, autoritaire et sans scrupules quand il s'agissait de sbires de Voldemort. Cependant, une fois chez lui, il laissait sa carapace et redevenait le James connu de ses amis, bien que cette petite lueur qui illuminait son regard ait disparue. Il donna tout l'amour possible à son fils. Tout l'amour dont il était capable. Harry fut élever dans la mémoire de sa mère et bien entouré par les quatre Maraudeurs. James essaya de combler comme il pouvait le manque maternel de son fils.

            Quand à la vie sentimental de l'auror, elle ne fut rythmée que par des aventures d'un soirs et des rendez vous sans lendemain. Aucune de ces femmes n'arrivaient ne serait ce qu'à la cheville de Lily. Et puis cette vie libre lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne voulait en aucunement s'engager. Il avait trop de respect pour celle qu'il aimait et aimerait à jamais pour la remplacer. Et puis il ne serait jamais heureux avec une autre.

            James se leva de son lit et alla directement dans la salle de bain. Il passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage et se regarda dans la glace en se relevant. Il n'avait pas tellement changé en quatorze ans. Il avait juste un peu vieilli et ses traits étaient un peu plus durs, mais il était toujours aussi beau. Même peut être plus d'ailleurs. Il avait ce petit côté dangereux à présent qui lui donnait un charme fou auprès de la population féminine. A trente trois ans, il était vu dans Sorcière Hebdo comme l'un des célibataires les plus en vue d'Angleterre. Son nom et son métier l'avaient rendu très célèbre et personne n'ignorait qui était James Potter, à son grand damne d'ailleurs...

            Son fils, Harry, s'en amusait d'ailleurs souvent en lisant le journal lorsque l'on parlait du GRAND James Potter ou bien du BEL auror célibataire. Dans ces cas là, il se permettait aisément de lire à haute voix toutes ces 'niaiseries' et d'embêter ouvertement son père. 'C'est de son âge après tout', pensa James avec un petit sourire.

            Harry et ses meilleurs amis avaient déjà la réputation des Maraudeurs. Il faut dire que Sirius étant le parrain du 'môme' il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Leur bande était composée, si James s'en souvenait bien, de Ron Weasley, l'ami le plus proche d'Harry, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et de Neville Londubat, un brave gosse dont James connaissait les parents pour avoir travaillé avec eux à l'ordre du phénix. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit -et des lettres relatant le comportement de son fils de McGonagall qu'il recevait minimum une fois par mois- les Baroudeurs remplaçaient très bien les Maraudeurs. En plus, Sirius avait confié La Carte du Maraudeurs -qu'il avait réussi à reprendre à Rusard à la fin de sa septième année- à Harry à l'entrée de sa première année. Il croyait que James ne le savait pas mais le père était au courant depuis qu'il avait vu traîné le vieux parchemin sur le bureau de son fils. Celui-ci s'était empressé de la cacher mais James avait très bien su la reconnaître. Après tout, il l'avait conçu. Et puis il y avait la cape d'invisibilité. Celle se transmettait de génération en génération chez les Potter et James se souvenait très bien quand son père lui avait donné. Elle leur avait beaucoup servie lors de leurs escapades nocturnes. Et il supposait qu'elle devait beaucoup servir à son fils...

            Il n'encourageait pas Harry à faire toutes ces bêtises, mais il fallait bien qu'ils s'amusent en ces temps très noirs et puis il savait que l'école avait toujours eu ses farceurs !

            James se dirigea vers la douche en pensant à la journée qu'il allait passé. Il redoutait et espérait une attaque de Voldemort. Redoutait parce qu'il y aurait obligatoirement des morts et espérait parce que plus Voldemort attendait, plus l'attaque était grosse. Et ça faisait deux semaines que personne ne s'était manifestait ce qui annonçait que quelque chose allait se produire bientôt.

            Lorsqu'il eut fini sa toilette, il sortit de la salle de bain et alla s'habiller. Il mit des vêtements simples et confortables sachant très bien qu'il allait se changer quand il serait ministère pour mettre sa tenue d'auror. La tenue n'était pas obligatoire, et James ne la mettait que pour les entraînements, mais l'alerte pouvait être donnée à tout moment, et mieux valait être prêt rapidement.

            Le téléphone sonna alors, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Il alla décrocher et entendit la voix de Sirius à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ding ding dong mais qui est donc à l'appareil ? C'esssssssssst...? Chantonna le grand brun rigolo.

-Le roi soleil, répondit d'une voix morne James.

            Il avait marre de cette blague stupide que Sirius lui faisait presque à chaque fois.

-Allons James un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! Allez on recommence : Ding ding dong mais qui est donc à l'appareil ? C'esssssssssst... ?

-Le roi soleil ! Répéta James avec une joie feinte se foutant ouvertement de son ami.

            Il savait que s'il ne l'avait pas dit, Sirius ne l'aurait pas lâché de la journée alors tant qu'à le répéter, autant le faire dans un endroit où il était sûr de ne pas se payer la honte de sa vie en compagnie d'un dingue.

-C'est beaucoup mieux, alors mon vieux, prêt pour une nouvelle journée spooooooort !!?

            Sirius était une vraie pile atomique dès le matin. A Poudlard, déjà, il réveillait tous les autres dès que lui-même était debout. C'était toujours le même chien fou de leur jeunesse.

-C'est seulement pour ça que tu m'appelais ? Demanda exaspéré James bien qu'habitué depuis le temps.

Oui mon beau, répliqua Sirius d'une voix haut perchée, et pour savoir si tu n'avais pas une jolie fifille dans ton lit.

-Non pas aujourd'hui.

-Alors j'aurai au moins réussi à te réveiller !

-Pas de bol, je l'étais déj !

-A sept heures du mat' ??? C'est un record !

-Ce n'était pas volontaire.

-Oh, Sirius sembla comprendre quelque chose car sa voix devint sérieuse, encore ce cauchemar ?

            Le silence qui suivit confirma ce qu'il avait dit. James ne voulait pas se rappeler de tout ça et pourtant ça lui revenait toujours, lui transperçant le coeur comme mille couteaux acérés.

-J'y repense aussi souvent tu sais...

-Hum... bon et bien à tout à l'heure Sirius.

-Ouai à tout à l'heure Cornedrue.

            James raccrocha, une boule dans la gorge. Il n'avait pas besoin de la compassion de son ami. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était arrêter de vivre avec cette peine permanente. Et même s'il ne la montrait jamais, elle était là, le tiraillant à certains moments comme pour lui rappeler : 'Hey n'oublies pas que ta fiancée est morte !'.

            Il n'avait pas su la protéger, et il s'en voulait pour ça. Le travail d'un homme n'était il pas de garder en sécurité la femme qu'il aimait ? Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour lui. A quel point elle lui manquerait. A quel point il s'en voudrait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et le voilà là, n'arrivant même pas à évacuer sa tristesse après près de quinze ans. Il était pathétique.

            Il se décida à aller au ministère après un bon petit déjeuner. La première chose qu'on leur apprenait lors de leur année d'apprentissage d'auror, c'était de bien manger le matin afin d'être opérationnel dès le début de la journée.

            Il prit sa veste et sortit du manoir Potter que ses parents lui avaient légué dans un quartier sorcier chic de la banlieue de Londres. Il attendit d'avoir franchit la barrière qui délimitait la propriété pour transplaner. Il y avait toujours des protections magiques autour de la propriété Potter qui empêchaient le transplanage et toutes sortes d'autres choses.

            James arriva dans le hall du ministère et se présenta à la sécurité. L'homme qui s'occupait de vérifier si tout était en ordre le salua amicalement. James répondit par un hochement de tête avant de continuer son chemin. Il prit l'ascenseur et s'arrêta au niveau deux : quartier général des Aurors. D'un pas vif et assuré à travers les divers couloirs qui permettaient de circuler pour aller d'un box à un autre. A plusieurs reprises, il eut droit à un 'bonjour chef' auxquels il répondit par un geste ou un hochement envers les Aurors.

            Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à son bureau, il enleva sa veste et il s'installa sur le siège. James Potter n'avait que deux supérieurs hiérarchiques : le chef des Aurors et le ministre de la magie. James s'occupait de coordonner son unité. Il allait sur le terrain, contrairement aux chefs des Aurors qui ne se déplaçait que pour assister à certaines missions dangereuses ou importantes, et dirigeait les missions qu'on lui confiait comme bon lui semblait.

            Sirius entra comme une tornade dans le bureau de son chef et meilleur ami, sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Il était accompagné sur par un stagiaire qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Celui-ci paraissait surpris que son mentor entre comme ça dans le bureau d'un des plus grand Aurors d'Angleterre.

-Alors mon Jamesie, t'es enfin arriv ! Je ne t'attendais plus ! S'exclama Patmol avec animation.

            James avait l'impression que si Sirius était toujours comme ça, c'était pour essayer de l'égayer un peu. Il soupira et se cala dans son fauteuil.

-Ca fait à peine dix minutes que je t'ai eu au téléphone ! Répliqua-t-il hautainement.

-Ben je pensais que tu partirais aussitôt. Mais non Môssieur glandouille chez lui !

-Mais je suis parti aussitôt !

            James vit le nouveau observer l'échange avec des yeux presque exorbités. L'auror fronça les sourcils et interrogea Sirius du regard.

-Ah je l'avais oubli ! S'exclama Sirius. James je te présente mon nouveau stagiaire Dan Sullivan.

            James se leva pour serrer la main du stagiaire qui fut légèrement surpris mais qui accepta la main vivement. L'auror se faisait un devoir de toujours saluer les nouveaux dans les règles. Il se rassit sur son grand fauteuil.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il tandis que Sirius s'asseyait nonchalamment sur une des chaises devant le bureau et que le stagiaire ne savait pas où se mettre, mal à l'aise. Sirius reprit immédiatement son sérieux.

-Il y a une famille de moldu tué -les parents et trois gosses- mais on n'est pas sûr que ce soit un sorcier. D'après les autorités ce serait un tueur en fuite mais la façon dont ils sont morts laisse planer le doute.

-Ok pas de nouvelle de Voldemort ou de mangemorts mis à part ça ?

            Sullivan tressaillit à ce nom et James le remarqua. Il fronça les sourcils et avant que Sirius ne réponde demanda :

-Tu ne lui as pas dit la règle pour Voldemort ?

-Oh... euh... j'ai dû oublier. Sirius se tourna vers Dan. Ici on prononce son nom donc pas de Tu-sais-qui ou de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ok ?

            Le stagiaire parut décontenancé puis acquiesça. Sirius soupira puis demanda en souriant un peu.

-Tu peux m'attendre dehors, le chef et moi devons parler ?

            Dan obéit à l'ordre et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. James regarda Sirius ironiquement.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on colle les stagiaires ?? S'exclama celui-ci en maugréant.

-Parce que t'es le meilleur pour ça ! Répondit James avec un petit sourire.

-Ouai ouai, mais enfin je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait été comme ça pendant notre formation !

-C'était une autre époque et puis mon père était Auror alors  on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été élevé dans la peur de ce nom. Et puis souviens toi pour nous ce n'était qu'un vulgaire bandit alors que pour eux...

-Ouai mais je ne comprend pas comment tout le monde peut croire en ces idioties de ne pas prononcer son nom ! S'exclama Sirius en se levant. M'enfin ! Je vais te laisser bosser et continuer à entraîner le petit. A plus tard.

            Et sur ce il sortit du bureau. James se cala dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir. C'est vrai c'était une autre époque. Les gens résistaient beaucoup plus, mais là tout le monde semblait avoir perdu espoir. Dans un sens, il les comprenait. Pourquoi se battre alors que l'on sait que la bataille est perdue d'avance. Dumbledore était déjà vieux et il ne vivrait pas infiniment. S'il n'arrivait pas à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, personne n'y arriverait...

            Sur ces sombres pensées, il se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. C'était une espèce de grande fosse ou il y avait au centre un ring pour les duels et autour il y avait différents appareils de musculations et d'entraînements. James fit le tour de la salle pour se diriger vers les vestiaires. Il y entra et fut à nouveau saluer par les Aurors présents. Il se dirigea vers son casier et sortit sa baguette afin de murmurer le sort d'ouverture, propre à chacun. C'était comme un mot de passe mais ils avaient besoin de leur baguette pour l'activer. James en sortit sa tenue d'Auror et l'enfila puis il se dirigea vers la salle adjacente. Il observa le ring où deux Aurors se battaient en duels et regarda leur technique. Lui-même était imbattable. Aussi bien en duels sorciers qu'en combat moldu. Après la mort de Lily, il s'était mis à s'entraîner d'arrache pied pour être le meilleur. Il avait appris un nombre de sort incalculable, certains mêmes inconnus de la plupart des sorciers. Il se souvenait qu'à l'époque où elle était Auror, Lily Evans était la meilleure duelliste parmi ses collègues. Il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, personne d'ailleurs. Elle avait même battu une fois le chef des Aurors de l'époque. Elle avait un don pour cela et apprenait très vite. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait à sa place ou même au dessus de lui si elle était encore vivante.

            Ignorant ses pensées, il commença à taper dans un punching-ball de toutes ses forces et avec toute sa hargne, évacuant toute la colère et la tristesse qui demeurait en lui. Lorsqu'il n'en pu plus, il s'arrêta et prit la serviette qui avait amené pour s'essuyer son visage ruisselant de sueur. Les autres Aurors étaient habitués à le voir se défouler, ils n'y faisaient même plus attention, mais pour les nouveaux c'étaient assez impressionnant.

-Hey James ça va ? Demanda la voix douce et calme de Rémus Lupin.

            James se retourna pour regarder son ami qui l'observait légèrement inquiet. Il savait que quand le brun se défoulait ainsi c'était un signe de trop plein.

-Oui ça va ça va. Je me détendais juste un peu.

            Rémus fronça les sourcils. James n'extériorisait jamais rien et il était dur de lui soutirer quoi que ce soit. Il fallait trouver les bon mots pour l'atteindre, chose pas toujours facile. Malgré cela, le lycanthrope préféra ne rien dire, sachant très bien que ça ne servirait à rien.

-Au fait James,  je pensais qu-

            Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, une alarme se mit à sonner et une voix féminine annonça :

-A TOUS LES AURORS DISPONIBLES, ATTAQUE AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE JE REPETE ATTAQUE AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE.

            James et Rémus ne se firent pas prier et se regardant, transpanèrent. Il n'y avait qu'en cas d'urgence telle que celle-ci que l'on pouvait transplaner à l'intérieur du ministère.

            Lorsque James arriva sur les lieux, c'était la panique. Des tas de gens fuyaient et il pouvait facilement distinguer les mangemorts, encagoulés. Ceux-ci jetaient des sorts -pour la plupart impardonnables- à tout va et une lutte sans merci s'engagea entre les aurors et les sbires de Voldemort. James lançait des 'Stupéfix' à une vitesse assez impressionnante, évitant, comme il le pouvait, les civils. Il réussit à atteindre plusieurs mangemorts mais certains se relevèrent, déstupéfixés par leurs condisciples. James vit Sirius apparaître à côté de lui et il lança un sort à un mangemort qui avait pris son meilleur ami pour cible.

-Pffuu, c'était juste, soupira Sirius, merci James !

            James le vit alors se jeter littéralement dans la bataille, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Peut être espérait il trouver quelqu'un de sa famille ? Le but des mangemorts était sûrement de prendre le chemin de traverse ou de faire le plus de morts possible. James avait souvent du mal à cerner le but de certaines de leurs attaques, mais après tout il n'était pas payé pour ça. Il y avait des gens qui comprenaient tout ça très bien ! Evitant un sort de justesse, il se retrouva en face un mangemort qui avait sa baguette braquée contre lui. James ne marqua pas une seconde d'hésitation et roula sur le côté, évitant un 'Doloris' et contre balança un 'Expelliarmus'. Le mangemort ne l'évita pas et fut projeter contre la vitrine du magasin derrière lui. Sa baguette gisant à quelques mètres de là. A peine son sort était il lancé que James se tourna pour continuer son assaut de sorts de toutes sortes. En voilà un bon défouloir ! Un peu d'action ne faisait pas de mal après quelques semaines de 'détente' !

            Regardant autour de lui tandis que les derniers mangemorts encore indemne transplanaient, James vit Rémus se relever difficilement et Sirius s'étirer. Son équipe était au complet. Il n'y avait aucune perte du côté des Aurors  seulement des blessés, certains très gravement. Il était rare qu'aucun Aurors ne périssent et ce fut un soulagement pour tout le monde de ne pas à avoir à pleurer un collègue. Du côté des civils par contre la perte était lourde. Il y avait une vingtaine de morts et une bonne cinquantaine de blessés.

            Le nombre de mangemorts capturés s'élevait à neuf. James ne regarda pas qui était dans le lot, il les verrait de toutes façons lors de l'interrogatoire. Avec un léger soupir, il transplana au siège, assez fatigué. Il allait en plus devoir se taper quelques heures d'interrogatoire où des tarés leur dirait des conneries. Quel plan satisfaisant pour le reste de la journée !ss

((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))###########((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))

-Tiens Black, je te cherchais justement, s'exclama Jane Crowford, un dossier dans la main en le croisant dans un des couloirs des box.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il charmeusement en se retournant avec un clin d'oeil.

-Arrête ton charme Black, j'ai une des mangemortes qu'on a ramené tout à l'heure pour toi ! Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis le début et je suis sûr que tu arriveras à la faire parler !

-Je te suis, dit il en fronçant les sourcils, lui-même suivit par Dan, son stagiaire qui ne le quittait plus.

            Ils longèrent l'allée et pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce avec une vitre devant. Plusieurs personnes observaient par la vitre, écoutant ce que disait l'auror qui se chargeait de l'interrogatoire à la mangemorte. Sirius serra quelques mains avant de s'installer devant la vitre et de regarder qui s'y trouvait.

            Il en resta bouche bée. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle ! C'était... IMPOSSIBLE ! Et pourtant ces cheveux auburn, ces yeux verts, ce visage d'ange accompagner par cette expression fermée et ironique. Il devint blême.

-Oh mon Dieu..., fut tout ce que franchit ses lèvres, articulant et détachant chaque mot.

            Les autres Aurors présents le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Jane résuma la pensée de chacun.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

            Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Plus il la regardait, plus il était persuadé que c'était elle. Sa petite soeur, sa fleur de lys qu'il adorait tant. Mais elle était MORTE !! Comment pouvait elle être là ici en vie. Il avait vu son corps. La seule chose qu'il pu répondre fut un :

-Faites venir James Potter ! Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, il continua sèchement. Tout de suite !!!

            Un Auror se leva et sortit précipitamment. A peine fut il partit que Rémus Lupin entra avec un petit sourire joyeux qui s'arrêta vite quand il vit le visage blême de son meilleur ami et l'expression perplexe des autres.

-Sirius ?

-Regarde, dit il simplement en pointant la vitre du doigt.

            Rémus tourna lentement la tête vers la vitre et ce qu'il vit lui laissa la même réaction -u plutôt le même absence de réaction- que son ami quelques instants auparavant. Comment réagir autrement quand on voit une personne qui devrait être morte quatorze ans plus tôt. Il fit le même cheminement de pensées que l'animagus et finit par demander au bout de longues secondes.

-James est au courant ?

-Je l'ai fait appelé.

            Et comme pour lui donner raison, le dit James entra dans la pièce suivit de l'auror qui était parti le chercher. Ses deux amis blancs, les cinq autres personnes curieuses, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

            Il tourna son regard vers l'endroit où ses deux meilleurs amis regardaient et il crut qu'il allait tomber. Non ce n'était pas elle !! Ca ne pouvait pas être... Lily, sa Lily. Mais oh elle lui ressemblait tellement. Les mêmes traits bien que plus mûre, les mêmes expressions, la même détermination inscrit sur son visage, la seule chose qui avait vraiment changé était ses yeux, si froid sans cette lueur qu'elle avait avant. NON ce n'était PAS elle !! Ca ne se pouvait PAS !! Il l'observa sous tous les angles tandis qu'un couteau s'enfonçait dans son coeur. Si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas drôle. Mais ce n'était pas une blague à en voir la tête de Rémus et Sirius. Il avait vu le corps, il avait vu sa baguette et la bague qu'il lui avait offert pour ses dix neuf ans. Comment se pouvait il que... La regardant, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien elle.

-Lily..., murmura-t-il sous les regards surpris de l'assistance.

            Il ne réfléchit pas et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Sirius lui attrapa le bras et le retint.

-Non James, laisse moi y aller.

-Mais... mais enfin Sirius, c'est... je...je dois la voir ! Bégaya-t-il, toujours troublé.

            Tout le monde le regarda surpris. James Potter ne bégayait jamais et avait toujours cette assurance qui faisait de lui un chef respecté et admiré.

-Tu sais pourquoi elle est l ? Enfin si c'est vraiment elle...

            James Potter réfléchit quelques instants avant que la vérité ne lui éclate au visage. L'attaque. Tous les mangemorts pris étaient interrogés dans des salles séparées. Alors... cela voulait dire que... non il ne pouvait pas le croire. Lily une mangemorte ?

-Je... d'accord, accorda-t-il en allant s'asseoir tandis que Sirius le regardait soucieusement puis sortait.

            Personne ne posa de question bien que chacun en mourrait d'envie. James Potter était du genre imprévisible et il paraissait bouleversé, autant ne pas envenimé les choses avec des questions dont les réponses seraient sûrement dîtes plus tard. On vit Sirius réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans la pièce que la vitre laissait voir. Un sortilège permettait d'entendre tout ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

            De son côté, Sirius ne voyait qu'un énorme miroir à la place d'une vitre. Il respira un bon coup pour calmer ses émotions et afficha un visage impassible. La salle d'interrogatoire était petite seulement meublée d'une table carrée et de deux chaises qui l'entouraient, dont l'une était occupée par la supposée Lily. Celle-ci regardait droit devant elle, toujours son expression légèrement ironique, les yeux rivés sur le miroir. L'Auror qui s'occupait de la mangemorte, Pierre Minssent, le regarda, interrogatif.

-Je m'en charge, dit simplement Sirius sur un ton qui ne laissait paraître aucune plainte.

            Minssent acquiesça et sortit sans un mot, allant sûrement dans la salle adjacente pour voir et écouter ce qui allait se passer. Sirius regarda Lily qui fixait toujours le miroir. Il se décida et se mit devant ses yeux. Elle le vit et eut une réaction pour la première fois depuis le début de l'interrogatoire. Elle releva les yeux et le regarda de haut en bas sans aucune surprise sur son visage ou dans ses yeux.

-Sirius Black, dit elle simplement comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle voyait.

            Il hocha la tête. Alors c'était bien elle. Elle avait si peu changé et en même temps paraissait complètement différente.

-C'est bien toi Lily ? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

            Elle ne répondit pas et le regarda dans les yeux ce qui confirma ce qu'il pensait.

-Tu n'as pas changé...

            A nouveau elle ne dit rien, se replongeant dans son mutisme. Il avança une main vers ses cheveux lentement comme pour voir si elle était bien là mais elle dit froidement sans même le regarder, bien qu'il savait qu'elle le voyait dans le miroir.

-Ne me touche pas Black.

            Il recula sa main, légèrement blessé. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Reprenant un visage impassible il se planta devant elle pour l'obliger à le regarder. Elle ne leva pas les yeux.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te touche regarde moi ! Ordonna-t-il un peu sèchement.

            Elle leva lentement la tête et le fixa d'un regard sans émotion. Jadis, son regard était doux et légèrement naïf mais là tout ce qu'il voyait n'était que du vert sans aucune expression.

-Tu n'es pas Lily, dit il tristement.

            Elle eut un petit sourire froid et ironique, un brun moqueur aussi.

-Tu aimerais bien n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix profonde et calme.

            A nouveau elle se replongea dans sa contemplation. Sirius commençait à s'énerver. Elle paraissait si froide et lointaine. En fait non elle ne le paraissait pas, elle l'était.

-Que t'est il arriv ?

            Elle ne répondit pas et se leva de sa chaise lentement sans un bruit. Elle enleva sa cape et la posa sur le dossier puis fit le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant devant le miroir qui semblait avoir toute son attention. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et pu voir -par le miroir- Rémus apparaître pour prendre la relève de Sirius. Ils marmonnèrent des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle sourit légèrement mais cela ressemblait plus à un rictus. Sirius lui jeta un dernier regard puis sortit. Rémus avança un peu dans la pièce puis s'arrêta, l'observant sans un mot. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Lily ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

-Je me demande qui est derrière cette vitre ? Dit elle simplement d'une voix lasse en se retournant pour aller se rasseoir.

            Rémus ne dit rien mais ne la quitta pas des yeux. Il savait comment la faire réagir, comment l'agacer.

-Ca ne marchera pas, ne perds pas ton temps, résonna la voix de Lily dans la pièce.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée pour que tu deviennes... comme ça ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc d'une voix sans émotion.

-Le maître m'a ouvert les yeux, répondit elle d'une voix ironique.

-Je suis sérieux !

-Oh mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez tous entendre, vous derrière votre vitre ? Interrogea-t-elle en faisant un signe vers la glace.

-Il n'y a pers-

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, claqua la rousse.

            Il y eut un court silence avant que Rémus ne reprenne d'un calme imperturbable.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Si.

-Tu n'as pas répondu **sérieusement** à ma question.

-Je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais entendre.

-Je ne veux pas ça, je veux connaître la vérité.

            Elle tourna son regard émeraude vers lui, lentement et le regarda dans les yeux. Ce que Rémus y lit lui fit un peu peur. Par sa lycanthropie il pouvait voir certaine chose que personne ne percevait notamment dans le regard des gens.

-La vérité, Rémus, ne te plairait pas.

            Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu es une mangemorte ?

            Elle remit ses cheveux en arrière et Rémus crut qu'elle n'allait pas répondre une fois de plus. Mais elle commença doucement à remonter la manche droite de sa robe. Rémus, comme tous ceux qui regardaient d'ailleurs, comprit ce qu'elle allait faire et pria pour ne rien voir sur son avant bras. Malheureusement sa supplication ne fut pas exaucée. Lily Evans portait sur son avant bras droit la marque des ténèbres.

            James n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux. Il regarda une deuxième fois pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. A nouveau, ce qu'il voyait été impossible. Lily, sa Lily, l'Auror, portait la marque des ténèbres. C'était tout bonnement... impensable. Les parents de la jeune femme avaient été assassinés par Voldemort, Lily avait d'ailleurs toujours combattu comme elle pouvait le seigneur des ténèbres. Il sentit la rage et la fureur monter en lui. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il devait sortir. Oui c'est sortir. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il partit comme une tornade claquant la porte derrière lui et s'attirant le regard d'un bon nombre de personne dans la salle des box. Sans les prendre en compte, il se dirigea vers son bureau et en claqua à nouveau la porte. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Inspirer et expirer. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Sa Lily était une mangemorte. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

            Après une dernière inspiration, il sortit de son bureau et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la salle d'interrogatoire n°12, la salle de Lily. Il entra, ouvrant la porte d'un geste brusque et les regards de Rémus et Lily se tournèrent vers lui. D'un signe de la tête, sans quitter le regard des yeux de Lily il ordonna à Rémus de sortir. Celui-ci obéit, bien qu'un peu réticent. Il retrouva Sirius qui lui expliqua comment avait réagit James.

-Pourquoi ??! Demanda James Potter de but en blanc en faisant les cent pas et en s'arrêtant soudainement sous le regard de Lily.

-Pourquoi quoi James ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix dépourvu de froideur mais pas non plus très chaleureuse, une voix impassible en fait comme sa propriétaire.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu es devenue ce que tu détestais le plus ??

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Réponds moi !!

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait.

            James, dans un cri de fureur, balança la table devant Lily à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lily ne broncha pas. Elle le regarda indifférente à sa saute d'humeur. Dans la salle d'à côté tout le monde avait sursauté. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un autre que ses deux amis le voit dans une telle fureur. James était habituellement toujours maître de lui et de ses émotions. Sirius allait y aller mais Rémus le retint.

-Laisses le continuer, si ça peut la faire réagir...

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris, bordel de merde ??? Cria James en s'approchant d'elle.

            Il mit ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise de Lily qui le regardait toujours aussi sereinement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? Réitéra-t-il entre ses dents.

            Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se jaugeant. Il n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment là, c'était de l'embrasser mais la haine qu'il éprouvait l'en empêcha.

-Arrête de voir la vie en noir ou blanc James. Il n'existe que différentes sortes de gris, répondit elle calmement et avec douceur.

-Tu me dégoûtes, dit il en s'écartant son visage exprimant ses paroles, comment as-tu devenir... ça ?

            Lily sentit la colère monter en elle. Alors comme ça elle le dégoûtait ? Mais est ce qu'il pouvait seulement imaginé ce qu'elle avait dû supporter ?? Elle le regarda avec amertume, premier sentiment visible depuis le début de l'interrogatoire.

-Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ou supporter alors ne te permet pas de me juger, claqua-t-elle en articulant chaque mot d'un calme qui trahissait sa colère.

            James l'observa à nouveau. Elle avait tellement changé. La douce et tendre Lily ne devait plus exister. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé et il le saurait.

-Que t'est il arrivé pendant toutes ces années Lily ? Demanda James, retrouvant son calme et avec douceur.

            Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle ne dit rien. Le sentir près d'elle lui faisait du bien et elle sentait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus sentit depuis des années. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il avança une main et caressa sa joue. Elle resta de marbre bien que ce simple geste lui fit du bien, un bien fou. Elle détourna le regard et s'écarta de lui. Il fut blessé mais n'en montra rien.

-Il ne m'ait rien arrivé, répondit elle en relevant la tête et en fixant le miroir, se replongeant dans son mutisme.

            James la regarda longuement puis se releva et sortit de la pièce, le coeur lourd de l'avoir retrouvé. Retrouvé oui, mais dans quel état...

((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))###########((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))###########((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))

 Voilà un nouveau chapitre assez long pour attendre le prochain !! Ils se sont enfin retrouver !!! Alala ils ne sont pas sortit de l'auberge ces deux là je vous le dit moi lol !!

Bon et bien merci pour toutes vos zentilles reviews du premier chapitres !! J'y répond de ce pas :

**Gody**** :** Ma première revieweuse !! Merci j'ai essayé de faire ce que je pouvais et puis après Comment une vie peut changer, voilà un autre défouloir !!! Voilà la suite qui j'espère t'as plu !! Bisoussss

**Onarlucas**** :** Tu m'a mis deux pseudos alors je ne savais pas trop auquel répondre !! Merci pour ta review voici la suite !!! XXX

**Jamesie-cass** : Merci c'est gentil de savoir que l'on aime bien mon style d'écriture !!! Ca fait très plaisir ça prouve que je suis pas irrécupérable !!! lol Bzou

**Doudou :** Je voulais qu'on se demande pendant tout le chapitre qui c'était celle là et puis je me suis dis je vais pas faire plusieurs chapitre avec ce mystère, les lecteurs vont se lasser donc, j'ai essayer de faire une belle petite fin bien romantique !! hihi voilou merci pour la review !!!

**Marion Moune** : Oui c'est sur que je lui en fait baver à la pauvre Lily. Et elle tient bon c'est ça qui est beau aussi !!! Je m'imagine toujours Lily comme ayant un fort caractère !! Mais je sais que je ne supporterais pas tout ce qu'elle a subi parce que je vois un peu les scène de torture qu'elle a eut et ça fait peur...

**Alicia D :** Et ben j'ai plein de nouveaux revieweurs pour cette fic !! Ca fait plaisir ça veut dire que j'ai un public assez large hihi !! Tu as vu un peu comment Lily va se sortir de l !! Héhé je me demande si tu vas trouver ce que je vais faire d'elle -) kiss

**Kaorulabelle**** :** Et ben merci ma tite Kaoru !!! J'adore lire tes review t'es toujours super sympa avec moi !!! Yorait pas un peu de faillotisme par hasard lol kes ke tu veux dis moi lol !!! Je suis contente de savoir que là tu n'as pas trouvé à critiquer !!! Ca fait super plaisir !!!! Bizooooooooooo

**Amy Evans :** Et bien je suis contente qu'elle t'intéresse !! Heureusement que j'ai fait d'autre fic avant parce que celle là aurait été un désastre je trouve la relation de Lily et James assez complexe alors si je m'étais lancé comme ça oulala jimagine pas les dégats et je suis contente que tu trouve ça bien pour un premier James/lily !! Merci !!! Bisoussssssssssssss

**Le saut de l'ange** : Merci ma fidèle reviweuse !!!! C'est très gentil !!! Et bien non tu vois je n'ai pas oublié une vie pas tout à fait identique et huit ans plus tard !!! J'ai publié les deux nouveaux chapitres !!! D'ailleurs j'attends ta réaction sur le nouveaux chapitre de 8 ans plus tard :!!! Je ne m'arrête jamais pour une fic je laisse un peu de temps s'écouler mais je finis toujours par la reprendre !!! héh !! T'as vu le chapitre a pas été trop long à venir enfin je crois.... lol moi et ma relativit !!! ) Merci pour ta review !!!! Zibbbbbbbb

**Amaz**** : **Apparement personne ne s'est dit que James pouvait lui aussi être encore en vie !!! Et ben si lui aussi est vivant !!! Mais ne tinkiète pas pour Lily, ça va s'arranger enfin je pense fodrè que je vois si je veux que ça s'arrange ou pas jsuis assez sadique après tout lol !! Merci pour ta review a bientôt gsper !!!

****

**Mademoiselle Black** : Je suis dans le même état que toi pendant les vacances !!! mdr !! Je ne pense pas ça fait trop mal !!!!lol Dis moi ya bcp de Moa dans cette review ne serais tu pas un peu narcissique NAN MISS BLACK JE PLAISANTAIS PAS LE COUTEAU !!!!! mdr !! les vieux délires !!! Et bien puisque TU veux la suite, la voilà rien que pour toi (et puis pour les autres aussi non ? non ok bon ben ke pour toi) bizooooooooooooooooooooo

**Gaelle**** Gryffondor** : Et bien voici la suite !!!

**Freedomfighter9 **: Tiens voilà la tite soeur de Morri !!! J'ai toute la famille aujourd'hui lol !! Merci pour ta review !!! C'est vai qu'elle est triste mais c'est fait pour lol Bizouuuuu et à bientôt j'espère !!! -)

**Virg05 :** Merci ça fait plaisir de savoir que ça t'as fait autant d'effet ct fait pour !!!lol J'aime quand on arrive à ressentir les sentiments des personnages et j'espère que je ne saccage pas trop... en tout cas je suis contente que ça t'ais plus !!!!

**Kritari**** :** Oui sauf que moi je n'ai pas tuer James na !! lol J'ai lu ta fic après cette review et je l'aime bien elle est originale !!! Merci bzou

**Lily Evans** : je crois que personne n'aime Voldemort !!! lol Voilà la suite !!! Et merci !! Ciao

**Morri :** Oh t'es méchante avec ta soeur !!! Mai bon c'est normal moi-même avec mon frère... no comment ! Enfin là je suis dégoûté parce qu'il part à l'université et je le verrai que le week end !! ça va il va pas trop loin mais bon qui me couvrira quand je ferais des conneries moi ?? Ou qui me conseillera ?? Juste pour te dire de t'accrocher à ta soeur parce qu'elle te manquera quand tu l'auras plus !! Parole de Claire hihi lol je suis trop conne ya des moments !!!Mais non tinkiète pas si ta pa compris ct pa grave et jme suis rendue compte après quon pouvait pas obligatoiremen comprendr alors j'ai fait des changements !!! Je l'attends toujours ce PV de Rémus !!! lol Nan mais prends ton temps c pa press !!! Merci pour ta review !!! Gros bisousssssssssssss ma pute euh... ma puce lol on me le fait tout le temps !!!! Ciao -) jtadore Morri d'amoureuh lol

Et enfin pour finir, la plus grande revieweuse du chapitre et non ce n'est pas Morri pour une fois fo te bouger ma vieille lol mais.... **Mona-Potter** !!!!! :Et oui on ne peut pas dire que Voldy soit un saint !!! Je le voix bien comme un pervers alors je le mets comme ça dans mes fics !!! lol Ouai timagine avoir un bébé de cette pourriture arggg j'ai envie de vomir rien que d'y penser !!! Elle ne s'agenouille devant personne la tite Lily et encore moins devant Voldemort !!! Elle est soumise mais seulement un minimum pour son fils !!! Tu n'as pas pensé à Lily en pensant à Harry ??? C'est marrant ça !! Tu vois elle n'est pas rester enfermée bien que je pense pas qu'Azkaban soit si bien que le manoir Jedusor au moins elle se fait pas violer tu me diras !!!! Enfin on sait pas les détraqueurs... argggg je n'y pense pas,beurk !!!! mdr !! Et oui James est en vie nan t'as vu tu ne t'es pas réjoui tro vite !!!! Ouai Lestrange s'est bien fait avoir sur ce coup l !!! mdr !! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !! Moi aussi au début je me suis dit Hermione et puis après je me suis dis kon pouvai aussi penser à Ginny mais dès la base ct un James/Lily !!! En fait pour ttes mes fics j'ai la base mais c après que c'est pas facile à écrire trouvé ls détails tout ça !! Tu l'aime ce J/L ?? J'espère hihi !!! Mais tinkiète je finirais TOUTES mes fics sans exceptions !!! Même si j'ai du retard !! Je l'espère que tu vas me le reviewer le prochain chap !!! Ta intérêt sinon je viens te chercher et je te fais écrire ta review !!! lol Bizooo pitite Mona !!!

Voilà a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !!! -)

Ciao

Lady Lyanna


	3. Tout ce qu'elle a du subir

**Pour toujours et à jamais...**

**_Chapitre 3 :_** Tout ce qu'elle a du subir...

-Mais qui c'est cette femme ?? Demanda vivement Allan Morris aux deux Maraudeurs présents.

James, après une courte pose, était repartit interroger Lily et chaque personne présente dans la petite pièce adjacente à celle de l'interrogatoire se demandaient qui pouvait bien être la femme qui avait réussi à tirer une telle fureur de James Potter. Il ne sortait jamais de ses gons et restait presque toujours froid et inaccessible. De plus, les Maraudeurs semblaient la connaître mieux qu'ils ne laissaient l'entendre.

Rémus et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Devaient ils leur dire ? Après tout pourquoi pas ? De toutes façons s'ils ne le leur disaient pas, les autres allaient faire des recherches et il valait mieux éviter que l'affaire s'ébruite.

-Très bien, d'abord je veux votre parole sorcière que tout ce qui sera dit ici ne sortira pas de cette pièce, soupira Sirius.

Rémus installa un sort d'insonorisation et les autres sortirent machinalement leur baguette. Bien qu'un peu réticent, les sept Aurors présents la tendirent à Black. Celui-ci murmura une formule et les leur retendit. Le sort qu'il y avait placé était très puissant et permettait qu'un secret soit bien gardé. Il était impossible de le dévoiler et aucun contre sort n'existait.

-Qu'est ce que cette femme à de si important pour que vous nous obligiez à faire ce serment ? Demanda Jane en fronçant les sourcils.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration et jeté un coup d'oeil à Sirius, Rémus commença l'histoire avec un brun de nostalgie.

-Cette femme s'appelle Lily Evans. Certains d'entre vous en ont peut être déjà entendu parler mais je ne pense pas que quiconque ici la connaisse. C'était une Auror. Une très grande Auror pour son âge. Il y a quatorze ans de cela, elle a été kidnappée. Pendant près de cinq mois, on la cherché, on s'est mis à interrogé toutes les personnes possibles et à inspecté tous les endroits suspects, en vain. On n'a rien trouvé, pas un seul indice. Et puis un jour, les recherches ont été abandonnées. On a retrouvé un corps calciné, son corps. Enfin c'est ce que l'on croyait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tous les indices laissaient croire que c'était elle, de sa baguette magique qui se trouvait là à une bague qu'elle portait toujours en passant par les vêtements brûlés qu'elle avaient le jour où elle a été enlevé. Pour tout le monde, Lily était morte. Beaucoup de monde a assisté à son enterrement même Ronald Mckinsey, l'ancien chef des Aurors. Pour toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, Lily représentait l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. C'était une jeune femme forte, il était impossible de casser son moral d'acier et sa force de caractère. Elle était douce, chaleureuse et ouverte d'esprit. On pouvait parler de tout avec elle, elle était la personne la plus intelligente que je connaissais. Bref, elle avait tout pour elle. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle ? C'était la personne qui méritait le moins de mourir. Je crois que je ne m'avance pas trop en disant que Sirius et moi la considérions comme une soeur.

-C'était notre étincelle de vie, Lily, celle qui nous aidait à tenir le coup, déclara tristement Sirius.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a à voir avec Potter ? Demanda Carla Stenson l'autre femme de l'unité.

-Et bien... Lily Evans était la fiancée de James avant son enlèvement, finit simplement Rémus avec un regard vide.

Cela surprit l'assistance qui ne fit pas un bruit, ne dit pas un mot. Comme si dire quoique ce soit aurait rendue réelle cette simple phrase. Tout le monde savait que James avait été fiancé mais personne n'en parlait jamais et ne savait ce qu'il était arrivé à la futur Mrs Potter. En pensant à ça, chacun sembla en arriver à la même conclusion.

-Mais... mais alors c'est la mère de-, commença Jane résumant ainsi les pensées des autres.

-Oui, coupa doucement Rémus, c'est la mère de Harry.

A nouveau ce calme olympien. Tout le monde se tourna pour observer la femme qui était assise dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Se pouvait il vraiment que cette... Lily Evans soit la mère du petit Potter ? Ils avaient eu l'occasion de le voir plusieurs fois lors de pots ou autres rassemblements de leur équipe en dehors du travail. Et chacun se rappelait de Harry comme étant un enfant sympathique, amusant, chaleureux et vivant. Or la femme qui était là était loin d'être tout cela. Elle ne lui ressemblait d'ailleurs pas du tout. Comment pouvait on avoir aimé une femme aussi froide et distante, qui plus est une mangemorte... ?!

-On vous l'a dit tout à l'heure, Lily n'était pas comme ça avant. En plus elle avait les mangemorts et Voldemort en horreur. Ils ont tués ses parents lors de sa sixième années à Poudlard et je me souviens qu'elle s'était promis à ce moment là de tout faire pour que Voldemort soit anéantit. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a travaillé si dur et est devenue aussi bonne en matière de duels, se rappela Sirius en regardant Rémus.

-Oh oui elle était forte, même imbattable, sourit nostalgiquement Rémus à son tour.

Un violent bruit les sortit de leurs souvenirs pour tous les ramener vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Cette fois James venait de balancer la deuxième chaise. Décidément, la salle n'en sortirait pas indemne. Mais Lily n'avait pas bougé, elle affichait même un sourire ironique et continuait de fixer un point vers eux. Son regard donnait des frissons. Il ne paraissait pas fou, mais avait quelque chose de dangereux...

((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))#####Quelques instants plus tôt du côté de James et Lily######((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))

James venait de revenir de sa pose. Il avait préféré sortir quelques instants afin de reprendre son calme. Mais dès qu'il était rentré, voir Lily l'avait à nouveau mis en fureur. Voir la femme que vous croyiez morte durant des années était assez bouleversant, et ce n'était pas certain que d'autres personnes auraient tenues le coup, mais James Potter était quelqu'un de très solide notamment depuis la prétendue mort de sa fiancée. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il s'était blindé et avait érigé ce mur de pierre infranchissable qui entourait son coeur et qui ne laissait transparaître que peu de sentiments. Enfin à ce moment là, ce mur s'était écroulé comme un château de cartes. Lily avait toujours su le percer et cette fois ci n'excluait pas des autres. Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle soit toujours aussi belle ? Pourquoi n'avait elle pas pu perdre sa beauté en même temps que sa chaleur et sa joie de vivre ? Elle était si froide.

Il s'installa sur la chaise à côté d'elle et planta ses yeux toujours fixes dans les siens. Toujours ce même océan émeraude qu'il retrouvait dans les yeux d'Harry. Lily eut alors un petit sourire narquois comme si elle voyait son trouble. Il fronça les sourcils et continua de l'observer.

-Combien de temps as-tu tenu ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais perdit son sourire. Elle se calla dans son fauteuil et le regarda, les bras croisés.

-Tu as décidé de ne pas répondre à mes questions. Très bien, tu préfères parler à quelqu'un d'autre ?

A nouveau, elle ne répondit pas et continua de l'observer, penchant un peu plus la tête sur le côté.

-Si tu ne réponds pas Lily, tu n'auras même pas le droit à un procès et tu te retrouveras à Azkaban. C'est ça que tu veux ?

Son mutisme désespérait James. Il se leva de sa chaise et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Après tout Rémus avait réussi à la faire parler tout à l'heure, peut être y arriverait il à nouveau ?

-Tu n'as pas essayé de me sortir de là. Tu ne m'as sûrement même pas cherché.

James s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Ainsi donc elle croyait qu'il l'avait abandonnée ? Elle croyait qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui ou quoi ?! Son coeur se souleva douloureusement mais il resta impassible. Après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve, elle parlait c'était déjà ça, tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était de continuer à la faire parler.

-Je n'ai fait que ça Lily, répondit il en se retournant affichant un visage froid et impassible.

-J'ai espéré, dit elle en tournant sa tête vers lui, j'ai espéré que tu viendrais me chercher et que tout ça s'arrêterait.

-Je t'ai cherchée Lily, je t'ai cherché pendant cinq mois. J'ai fait tous les endroits possibles et imaginable, j'ai interrogé tous les mangemorts que l'on capturait. Mais personne ne semblait savoir où tu te trouvais. Et puis on a retrouvé un corps dont il ne restait pas grand-chose, tout laissait croire que c'était toi.

Lily ne dit rien et un long silence suivit cela. James n'ajoutait rien, et Lily ne semblait pas prête à parler. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et se pencha pour être à hauteur de son oreille. Cela faisait au moins deux ou trois heures qu'elle était là mais elle ne craquait pas et restait toujours calme, comme si elle savait qu'elle était maître du jeu. De son jeu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là bas Lily ? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu deviennes comme ça ? Qu'est il arrivé à la Lily que je connaissais ?

Elle tourna son beau visage d'ange vers lui. 'Si seulement il savait', pensa-t-elle. Plus elle le regardait et plus sa colère contre lui remontait. Elle aurait voulu le frapper. Le frapper pour tout ce qu'elle avait du subir. Pour avoir été cassé moralement et physiquement sans que personne ici ne sache tout ce qu'elle endurait. Sa vie s'était terminée lorsqu'elle avait vingt ans. Ce qu'elle vivait à présent n'était que l'enfer. Si seulement elle avait pu en finir avec tout ça. Mais il y avait Harry... Son fils comptait plus que tout pour elle. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas. Harry était la dernière chose qui la maintenait en vie sur cette terre et elle le protègerait jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait. Penser a lui, lui fit tourner la tête vers James. Elle avait vu une photo de son fils que Angy avait réussit à avoir elle ne savait trop comment et il était fou à quel point Harry ressemblait à son père au même âge. Mis à part les yeux, on aurait dit des jumeaux.

-Comment va Harry ? Demanda-t-elle

Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux que James n'avait pas vu depuis sa 'résurrection'. Parler de leur -ça lui faisait bizarre de penser ça- fils la ferait peut être avancer. Néanmoins il soupira. Elle ne voulait apparemment pas parler des choses qu'on lui avait faites au repère de Voldemort, c'était compréhensible si celles-ci étaient horribles. James se redressa et se posta debout de l'autre côté de la table qui avait été remise à sa place pendant qu'il avait fait sa pose.

-Harry va bien. Il est entré en cinquième année.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour dire 'je sais' et n'ajouta rien. Elle qui avait été si généreuse de paroles paraissait à présent peser ses mots au gramme près. Elle ne disait rien qui n'en vaille la peine et n'engageait pas la conversation. Elle n'essayait même pas de se défendre. La voir si renfermée lui fit mal et cette douleur se transforma vite en colère. Il VOULAIT savoir ce qu'ils lui avaient fait pour qu'elle devienne ainsi. Pour qu'elle change autant et paraisse aussi imperturbable et intouchable. Comment avait elle pu devenir ce qu'elle détestait le plus ?? Elle paraissait parfaitement saine d'esprit et ne semblait pas élever un culte pour Voldemort comme la plupart des mangemorts pris. Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?? C'était cette question qui lui revenait inlassablement dans la tête et il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il l'avait dite à voix haute.

-Pourquoi quoi James ? Oh tu reposes la question de tout à l'heure. Tu n'as donc que ça en tête ?

Sa voix était un brun ironique et totalement moqueuse. Elle conservait malgré cela sa froideur polaire. James extériorisa à nouveau sa douleur par une fureur incontrôlable et balança la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui. Lily accentua son sourire ironique et fixa le miroir de nouveau, les bras toujours croisés.

-Tu aimes balancer des objets, déclara-t-elle simplement comme si elle parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps.

James ne répondit pas et alla remettre la chaise à sa place. Ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions et surtout pas devant un mangemort, il pourrait se servir de ça contre vous. James avait la nette impression que Lily s'amusait -enfin si on pouvait dire ça comme ça- à le faire tourner en bourrique. Comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire de finir à Azkaban. Il lui vint soudain une idée. Une idée qui marcherait sûrement.

-Tu as l'air de vouloir finir à Azkaban, dit il en s'installant à nouveau sur la chaise.

-Non, je ne le veux pas James.

-Mais tu ne fais rien pour te défendre.

-On ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on veut.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Je n'ai aucun moyen de me défendre.

-Peut être pourrais tu commencer par le pourquoi de ton devenu de mangemorte ? (Nda : C'est français ça ?)

-Je ne peux pas te répondre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas la réponse.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas la réponse.

-J'ai compris, mais comment ça tu n'as pas la réponse.

-Je ne l'ai pas décidé.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par l ?

Son froncement de sourcils s'était accentué.

-Et bien Voldemort m'a dit que je devrai recevoir la marque. Alors je l'ai reçue.

-Je commence à penser que ton enlèvement n'était qu'une mise en scène pour camoufler le fait que tu sois déjà une mangemorte.

Son plan était de la provoquer. Il n'était pas sûr que ça allait marcher parce que Lily était du genre très perspicace. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et le toisa du regard comme pour le sonder.

-Ne penses pas James, ça fait trop mal, dit elle en souriant sarcastiquement.

Elle se payait sa tête en plus de ça ! Mais il ne se laisserait pas démonter, parole de Maraudeur. Après tout, les Maraudeurs n'étaient ils pas les pros de la provocation lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard et même après ?

-Très bien, si tu ne penses pas à toi en te défendant, pense à Harry. Quel effet tu crois que ça lui fera de retrouver sa mère devenue mangemorte ?

James tentait de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il savait que les Aurors de l'autre côté du miroir les entendait, mais il leur expliquerait après l'interrogatoire, après tout c'était son équipe et ils avaient le droit de savoir...

Il vit Lily froncer de nouveau les sourcils. Elle avait de plus en plus de sentiments qui apparaissaient sur son visage même si ceux-ci étaient moindres car elle restait impassible et glaciale.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai fait pendant toutes ces années James Potter ? Cracha-t-elle finalement. Qu'est ce que tu crois qui m'a fait tenir ?! Je n'ai fait que penser à Harry tous les jours depuis quatorze ans ! C'est lui qui m'a permis de rester en vie alors que je devais obéir à cette chose répugnante qu'est Lord Voldemort ! Je voulais mourir James !! Mourir ! Mais j'ai tenu bon ! Parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas Harry aurait été tué. Je ne sais pas ce que Voldemort voulait de moi pour me garder ainsi en vie pendant tout ce temps, mais ça doit être important parce que j'ai vu beaucoup de monde plus élevé que moi dans sa confiance mourir pour une raison quelconque. Et aujourd'hui, on vient me dire que je ne suis qu'une salope de première d'avoir trahi votre confiance en me faisant faire ce joli tatouage. MAIS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE **FOUTRE** NOM D'UN CHIEN !!! Craqua-t-elle pour finir.

James la regarda bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise tout ça. Ainsi donc elle n'avait pas changé de bord volontairement. C'était donc avec ça qu'ils l'avaient faite plier. Harry. Leur fils. Maintenant qu'il y repensait ça paraissait tellement évident ! Il avait eu si mal en la revoyant qu'il n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'elle avait du supporter et l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas devenu mangemorte de gré ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit. Il l'observa quelques instants puis doucement, dans un murmure, il lui dit avant de sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire, mentalement épuis :

-Je suis désolé Lily, sincèrement désolé...

((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))###########((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))

Lily resta alors seule et prit quelques instants pour se calmer. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de tout déballer ainsi ? Peut être que les quelques heures qu'elle avait passé enfermée dans cette salle commençait à faire leur effet ? Non impossible, elle avait passé plusieurs semaines dans une cellule où on venait lui poser des questions et lui faire subir toutes sortes de choses alors trois ou quatre heures dans un interrogatoire comme celui-ci lui paraissait être une semaine au club med !

Malgré cela, elle n'appréciait pas tellement le fait d'être observée sans savoir qui se cachait derrière la vitre. Son estomac commençait à la tirailler et elle avait un peu soif, mais elle ne demanderait rien, elle détestait se rabaisser à demander des choses aux gens. Mais comme pour répondre à sa demande muette, Sirius pénétra dans la pièce avec un plateau dans les mains. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa le plateau sur la table. Celui-ci ne contenait pas une nourriture très gastronomique, mais Lily s'en fichait. Elle avait faim et seulement cela comptait.

-Je me suis dis que tu aurais peut être envie de manger quelque chose, comme tu as sauté le déjeuner..., dit il doucement.

Lily hocha la tête pour le remercier et commença à manger. Il ne s'en alla pas et s'assit même en face d'elle, la regardant. Elle avait maigri, mais ses courbes étaient toujours aussi gracieuses et elle avait de belles formes. Son visage d'ange lui aurait donné un air enfantin s'il n'y avait pas cette expression froide et blasée. Bref, Lily était une femme très belle et aucun homme ne pouvait résister à la tentation de la regarder. Et aucun homme ne pouvait non plus avoir une femme aussi belle enfermée chez soi pendant quatorze ans sans rien lui faire, même si cet homme se nommait Lord Voldemort. Lui et elle avait sûrement dû... Il arrêta ses pensées là, elles lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il s'aperçut en revenant à la réalité que Lily avait fini de manger et qu'elle le regardait indifférente.

Il se leva et commença à partir quand il entendit murmurer un :

-Merci Sirius.

Qui résonna à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Il se retourna et lui sourit à ça elle répondit par un nouvel hochement de tête. Il sortit avec un peu moins d'amertume de la petite salle mais une lueur indéchiffrable se lisait dans son regard.

((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))###########((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))

Il était dix neuf heures trente et James était encore dans son bureau, ressassant de sombres pensées. Lily avait été emmené dans une cellule, pour la nuit, et une majorité d'Auror était déjà partie depuis dix huit heures, y compris Rémus et Sirius qui étaient passés le voir pour lui dire de venir. Il avait refusé évidemment. Il ne restait plus dans le quartier général des Aurors que les quelques personnes de garde pour la nuit. Les huit autres mangemorts faits prisonniers dans la matinée avait été emmené à Azkaban en attendant leur jugement pour certain et définitivement pour d'autres, mais pas Lily. James avait refusé qu'elle y soit envoyé elle aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout dit et il lui faudrait bien encore une autre journée pour la faire cracher le morceau. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la ténacité de l'Auror arrive à prendre le dessus sur l'esprit déterminé et têtu de la jeune femme. Il avait besoin de réponses à ses questions et cela seule Lily pouvait les lui donner.

C'est donc résolu, qu'il se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir des cellules. On gardait rarement des prisonniers ici et Lily était la seule ce soir là. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa cellule, elle était allongée et regardait le plafond d'un air indifférent. Comment pouvait elle toujours garder ce masque ? Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir, elle se releva et regarda James avec un air de profond ennui. Il referma la porte faite de barreaux derrière lui. Il alla s'installer à côté de son ex future fiancée et ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, soupira-t-elle finalement, je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour boire l thé, si c'est le cas je suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien pour faire le service, ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Il continua de l'observer et sourit un peu ailleurs. Il avait l'air de réfléchir. Doucement, il approcha sa main du visage de Lily et celle-ci s'écarta légèrement.

-Si tu as besoin de compagnie féminine James, dit elle glacialement, je suis sûre que tu trouveras ton bonheur ailleurs.

Il parut se reprendre et reposa sa main à côté de lui. Il prit un air agacé -ce qu'il était d'ailleurs à cause des sarcasmes de Lily- et trancha :

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça !

Elle eut un hochement de tête comme pour lui dire de continuer et s'écarta un peu plus de lui. James fronça les sourcils mais n'en tint pas compte, il devait la mettre en confiance, pas s'énerver. Il lui demanda doucement.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'ils t'ont fait Lily ?

La jeune femme parut se contracter et se leva lorsque James voulut poser une main sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

-A aucun moment tu ne t'ai dit que je ne voulais peut être pas en parler ? Tu t'acharnes à me demander et à me redemander encore et toujours ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais tu ne t'ais pas dit que ça me faisait trop mal de repenser à ça ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se frottant convulsivement les bras et en faisant les cents pas dans la petite cellule.

-Justement, en parler te fera peut être du bien. Et puis j'ai BESOIN de savoir, Lily !

Lily s'arrêta dans ses allés et retours et le regarda dangereusement. Il ne la suivait plus, elle passait d'un état de froideur polaire à un état de stress intense.

-Tu ne te demandes ce dont MOI j'ai besoin ?? Interrogea-t-elle ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Racontes moi, je t'en pris Lily, explique moi je peux t'aider mais il faut que tu m'en donne les moyens. Pour Harry...

Elle l'observa à nouveau de cette façon indéchiffrable qui le faisait fondre et soupira à nouveau avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le lit le plus loin possible de lui. C'est alors qu'elle commença son récit.

**_Flash-back : _**

Lily se trouvait dans des cachots humides et puants. Elle regardait autour d'elle écoutant le moindre bruit. Oui elle avait peur. Elle savait ce qu'ils allaient lui faire et elle redoutait d'avouer quoique ce soit. Après tout elle savait certaines choses qui pouvait mettre en danger la vie d'autres personnes.

Elle ne s'était pas lavé depuis trois jours et n'avait pas non plus mangé. Elle mourrait de faim. Heureusement, elle avait un petit récipient d'eau qu'elle pouvait boire, sinon elle serait déjà morte. Apparemment Voldemort ne voulait pas la tuer, mais il voulait la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, la rendre faible et vulnérable au possible. Sûrement pour qu'elle craque le plus vite possible.

Soudain, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et laissa entrer trois mangemorts encagoulés, baguette à la main. Deux d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers elle et la prirent par les bras pour la lever tandis que le troisième donnait des ordres. Ce devait être le chef. Elle ne savait pas où ils l'emmenaient, mais elle savait que le temps été venu pour elle de se faire torturer. Elle ne se débattait pas, elle attendait, résignée comme un accusé attendant son verdict.

Ils la laissèrent dans une petite pièce où différents engins étaient disposés. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un homme, avec la partie haute du visage cagoulée de manière à ce que l'on ne voit que la bouche, qui astiquait un long couteau avec un sourire sadique. Les mangemorts l'attachèrent à la table, allongée, puis sortirent laissant faire le tortionnaire. Le reste ne fut que cri et douleur.

############

Autre scène, Lily est assise sur une chaise, le visage en sang, les vêtements sales et rougeoyant de son si impur breuvage de vampires, épuisée, mais toujours aussi déterminée. Un Voldemort à l'allure encore humaine s'approche d'elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de son oreille et lui murmure.

-Parle ou ce ne sera que le commencement.

Pour seule réponse, elle lui crache à la figure son amertume et sa rancoeur. Il essuie l'affront et la regarde dans les yeux tandis qu'il ordonne :

-Continuez jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus mais ne la tuez pas !

Elle voit le serpent arriver sur elle, vaguement soutenu par un homme, et il la mort. Puis ils s'en vont, la laissant absorber le poison dans ses veines et souffrir de milles cauchemars. S'en suit que fièvre et hallucination.

############

Souvenir suivant, Lily résiste tant bien que mal à la pénétration de Voldemort dans son esprit, mais il finit par entrer. Il lui montre des choses atroces, des villes en feu, des rues en sang, un village entier dévasté et la marque des ténèbres qui flotte au dessus de leur tête. Elle voit des gens mourir autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle voit aussi ses pires souvenirs ou la façon dont ses parents ont été tués. Il infiltre chaque parcelle de son cerveau. Il retient tout ses penchants, toutes ses qualités, tous ses défauts, toute sa vie. Il la connaît comme s'il ETAIT elle. Lily en devient presque folle. Celui dur pendant deux mois. Avant que, finalement, il ne trouve son point faible. Il la menace, lui fait encore subir multiple torture, et là, elle craque. Elle obéira, dit elle à Voldemort, tant que l'on laissera son fils en paix. Un petit rictus se forme sur les lèvres du seigneur des Ténèbres. Il L'a enfin.

############

Le premier viol. Voldemort entre dans sa chambre. Lily est en robe de chambre, elle vient de se laver et allait prendre ses vêtements quand il a ouvert la porte. Il lui parle, doucement, se rapprochant d'elle. Lui disant qu'elle vraiment l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il ait jamais vu, il commence à la toucher, elle ne bouge pas. Soudain, il la jette sur le lit et commence à la déshabiller. Elle sait ce qui l'attend, mais pour Harry elle se laisse faire. Tandis qu'il la pénètre brutalement, lui arrachant un petit cri, Lily pense à James, à toutes ces nuits d'amour qu'ils ont pu partager. Elle a mal, mais la pensée de son fiancé l'empêche de crier. Elle garde ce qu'il lui reste de dignité tandis qu'il se déverse en elle. Il se relève, rajuste ses vêtements, puis sort. Elle se replie sur elle-même et pleure. Elle pleure comme elle ne l'a plus fait depuis des années. Malgré qu'elle ait arrêté de lutter et qu'elle soit résignée, elle a encore de l'espoir. L'espoir que James vienne la chercher, l'espoir de revoir un jour le visage de son fils. Un espoir vain...

**Fin du Flash back**

****

Lily enleva ses mains des tempes de James et arrêta là la connexion. James ressentait et voyait tout ce que Lily lui montrait de ses souvenirs. C'était comme s'il l'avait vécu tout ce qu'il voyait. Il en resta coi. Il avait eu besoin de savoir, mais maintenant qu'il repensait peut être n'aurait il pas dû. Il avait tellement mal de savoir que la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, avait dû supporter tout ça. Il se promit de tuer les misérables qui avaient osé lui faire de pareilles choses. Il se promit de la venger.

James sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, délicatement et il tourna la tête vers Lily. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que sa vue était brouillée. Il essuya d'un geste rageur ses yeux. Il ne réfléchit pas tellement et prit Lily dans ses bras. Doucement, comme s'il allait la casser. Elle fut d'abord surprise et eut un mouvement de recul, mais finalement elle le serra elle aussi. Elle en avait eu tant besoin...

((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))###########((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))

-Ton procès sera dans deux jours, déclara Rémus.

Ils étaient tous deux dans sa petite cellule le lendemain matin et ils discutaient. Ou plutôt Rémus parlait et Lily écoutait parce qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la veille. James était partit rapidement après leur étreinte, et Lily ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il n'était pas revenu la voir et qu'inconsciemment elle attendait sa visite.

-James a insisté auprès du magenmot pour qu'ils te prennent le plus tôt possible. C'est lui qui assurera ta défense.

Lily acquiesça ne perdant pas son expression indifférente à tout. Rémus resta un instant silencieux avant de demander d'une voix douce.

-Lily, je peux te demander un service ?

Elle tourna ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude vers lui et le pria du regard de continuer.

-J'aimerai... enfin... tu comprends...voil : j'aimerai que tu fasses tout pour ne pas aller à Azkaban. Que tu dises tout ce que tu sais à James, quoi...

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et remit ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

-Je crois qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas si tu allais en prison. Et... hum... je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas non plus...

Il baissa les yeux et attendit une réponse. Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva finalement les yeux et vit qu'elle regardait dans le vide. Il soupira et se leva pour sortir et avant de franchir la porte de la cellule, il entendit dans un murmure :

-Je ferais ce que je pourrais...

Il ne se retourna pas et un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il sortait. Il savait que James avait beaucoup de poids auprès du magenmot et que dès qu'il disait quelque chose, on l'écoutait. Mais il fallait tout de même que James ait un maximum de preuve de l'innocence de Lily. Car Rémus le savait, Lily n'avait rien d'une criminelle et il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle avait dû avoir beaucoup de pression pour finir par servir Lord Voldemort...

((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))###########((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))###########((((((((((((((###########))))))))))))))

Prochain chapitre : l'audience ! Lily réussira-t-elle à retrouver sa liberté ou sera-t-elle enfermer à Azkaban ? Dans les deux cas, que fera-t-elle après ? La réponse dans les prochains chapitres...

Vous avez été beaucoup à avoir été touché par ce que Lily a subi et ça me fait plaisir, parce que ça montre que j'arrive à vous faire transparaître les sentiments de mes personnages donc merci beaucoup !!! Rassurez vous en ce qui concerne Harry, vous aurez des surprises, pareil, réponse dans les prochains chapitres !!!

Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Il est moins captivant que le précédent mais on y apprend plus de choses !!! Je pars en vacances mardi donc vous n'aurez sûrement pas le prochain chapitre avant deux ou trois semaines !!! Sauf si avant mardi j'arrive à vous pondre un nouveau chapitre !! Enfin moi, je marche beaucoup aux reviews ! Alors faites un petit geste, l'auteur vous le rendra lol !

Maintenant trêve de bavardage, les RaR :

**Artemis**** ou Ornaluca** : Et bien Harry il ne va pas apparaître tout de suite, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il le saura un peu plus tard !!! Merci pour ta review !! En plus j'adore qu'on me pose des questions !!! Enfin quand je peux y répondre lol ! Bizoo

**Virg05** : Mdr !! Ta review m'a fait trop tripp !!! C'est clair que Lily est dans un sal état et tu as pu voir dans ce chapitre qu'elle en a bav !! J'aurai pas aimé tuer l'un des Maraudeurs parce que je les aime trop !!!!!

Franchement je ne sais pas si cette fic va bien finir ou pas parce que j'ai deux idée de fins totalement différentes et si tu veux mon avis il y en a une des deux qui ne te plaira pas !!! Enfin je verrais comment évoluera la fic et les personnages et je choisirais !!

C'est vrai tu as presque pleur ?? Et bien j'adore provoquer des émotions fortes chez mes lecteurs je ne suis pas déçue !!! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture et la façon dont je raconte l'histoire parce que je fais ce que je peux pour que ce soit à peu près bien et je suis TRES perfectionniste alors je ne sais pas toujours si 'est cool ou pas alors avoir un oeil extérieur ça fait du bien. Mais si tu as des critiques négatives à me faire vas y ça me permettra de m'améliorer !! A bientôt j'espère !!! Kissou

**Le saut de L'ange** : Et ben t'as vu il a réussi à la faire parler !!! Tu as une partie des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre !!!!

Ouai j'imagine bien Sirius dans une bataille tomber sur quelqu'un de sa famille et être tout content de sa trouvaille !!! lol En fait le chapitre deux est en partie dans les pensées de James alors comme il sait que son meilleur ami déteste sa famille et qu'il voit avec quelle hargne il va combattre, il pense à ça. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, je me suis mise à la place de James.

C'est vrai que dans ce genre de fic, Rémus parle pas tellement, mais là j'ai voulu montrer à quel point Rémus et Sirius était aussi attaché à Lily mais qu'ils ont du remballer leur douleur lors de sa 'mort' pour soutenir James. Et puis j'imagine bien Rémus être très proche de Lily (comme Sirius, mais différemment) et connaître tous les attraits de son caractère. Tout savoir sur elle, savoir comment la faire parler, l'énerver, etc. Je pense que Lily est pareille pour Rémus et que c'est l'une des rares personnes à savoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert...

C'est clair que tu review très vite !! Et tes reviews sont vraiment sympas !!!!

Et bien je ne sais pas quand tu pars, mais si tu n'es pas encore partie, tu peu avoir la suite !!! T'as vu en ce moment j'update plus vite que mon ombre lol !!

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer comme d'ab !! Bizouuuu et bonnes vacances !!!!!!!!

**Amy Evans** : C'est vrai que pour James, c'est choquant !! Tu t'imagine revoir quelqu'un dont tu as vu le corps et dont tu es sûre qu'il ou elle est mort(e) !! Ca doit faire mal je pense !!! Je n'ai jamais perdu personne, mais si ça arrivait et que je la revoyais quinze ans plus tard je pense que j'aurai très mal ça réouvrira la blessure !!

Je ne pense pas qu'on redevient totalement ce qu'on était avant quand on a subi un traumatisme mais j'espère que James arrivera tout de même à lui redonner un semblant de vie enfin si l'histoire finie bien...

Beaucoup de monde pense à la réaction de Harry mais c'est vrai que la réaction de Lily aussi doit être drôle à voir !! Ca yè mon esprit sadik ressurgit !!! lol

Merci de me dire ça c'est super sympa !!! Big kisssssou

**Gody** : Bon à cette heure là tu dors peut être ou peut être pas comme tu as l'air un peu insomniaqu ya des moments lol !! En tout cas je crois que j'ai répondu à tes questions hier sur internet !! Ca m'a fait super plaisir de parler avec toi !!! Et puis on s'est fait plein de compliments lol !!

Ben tu vois t'as pas trop attendu héh !! Je sens que par contre je vais me faire incendier pour les autres fics lol !!! Merci pour ta tite review t'as reçu les miennes au fait ??? Bisousssssssss

**Amaz** : J'avais intérêt à le laisser en vie sinon j'imagine déjà les appels au meurtre jette un coup d'oeil vers Virg05 et sourit en voyant le regard de tueur de Virg nan nan Virg je ne parlais pas pour toi !!! lol

C'est vrai qu'on peut être triste pour les Maraudeurs vu sa réaction, mais tu as vu, elle commene à s'adoucir un peu enfin pas trop quand même fo kel garde son esprit sarcastique et ses vannes !!! héh

Pour Harry je crois que j'ai répondu plus haut lol !! Donc voilà la suite qui est arrivé et moi j'attends ta review avec impatience lol !! Bizzzzzz

**Sirius69 :** Laisses moi deviner, ton perso préféré c'est Sirius Black non ? lol !!!! Merci pour tout ces compliments rougit oh Sirius t'es trop sympa lol !!! Oh mais... t'es pas le bon Sirius !!! Heyyyy je veux Sirius Black MOA !!!! mdr !! Bon on arrête les délires et on reprend la réponse à la review !!!

Pour le Happy End je ne sais pas encore comme je l'ai dis à une autre revieweuse, j'ai deux idées de fins dans la tête donc je ne sais pas encore laquelle mettre. On vera bien...

Oui tu l'as déjà dit mais ça fait trop plaisir à entendre MERCIIIIIII hihihi lol le rire de folle hum... bref Bizouuuuuuuuuuuu

**Jo **: Et bien merci et voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !!!! Kisss

**Dark-Mione** : Je t'ai fait pleurer ?? reprend sa mine de sadique Niark niark niark j'ai ENFIN réussie !!!! Mdr !! Bien reprenons notre visage et continuons lol Merci beaucoup ta review me touche merci vraiment !!! Milles kissouillessssssssssss

**Moona** : Oh non l'attente est pas trop longue par rapport à mes autres fics lol !! Nan ce chapitre ya pa tro eu à attendre franchement !!! Bon ok il est moins long que le 2ème mais bon ça va quand même lol

Merki !! Argg on ma refilé le virus du merki !!!! JE SUIS CONTAMINEE !!! A la prochaine bizoo

Et enfin ma très chère **Morri** qui s'est bougé les fesses pour me pondre une SUPERBE review, applaudissez l !!!! lol : Coucou ma poulette !! Je sais bien mais je voulais t'embêter et je sais que tu es capable de faire des reviews grandiose !!! Pour la suite de Comment une vie peut changer je ne l'ai pas encore commencée !!! Donc elle arrivera que après mes vacances !!

C'est pas grave pour le PV j'attend, je sèche dans le grenier, mais c'est pas grave loooooooool je plaisante !!! Je suis déjà contente que tu t'y sois mise !!! lol re une vanne !!!

Niark niark niark (comme dirais mon frère) j'ai réussi à te faire cligner des yeux mdr !! L'humour à deux balles que j'ai pas.... !!! Je suis de bonnes humeur ça doit être pour ça !!! lol Si je suis folle ? Oui c'est fort propable mais pas plus que toi ma puce lol !!!

Mais ma chérie, tu n'as JAMAIS réussi à faire des phrases lisible et compréhensible !!! lol Ok j'arrête les vannes !!! Mais fo avoir bcp dumoour avec moi lol !!

Tu ne peux pas voir Lily comme ça ?? Tu me blesse là lol C'est vrai qu'elle est horrible, mais fo la comprendre !! C'est vrai povr James il ne va pas s'en remettre lol ! Moi aussi j'avais envie de la baffer (enfin de le faire par lintermédiaire de James à la place je lui ai fait balancer des objet) pour ce qu'elle dit et fait !! Elle est vraiment froide !!!

Mais fo pa écouter du Amélie Poulain (made in France ;-) lol) en lisant cette fic !!! Ca fé tro pleurer lol !!

Je suis désolée si je ne fais qu'accentuer ta dépression mais moi ça me soulage lol ça m'empêche d'exploser chez moi où en ce moment c'est trop l'enfer donc je me venge sur les persos de HP !!

Je crois que pour Harry ton vœu va être réalisé (en quelque sorte) mais enfin je ne vias pas en dire trop lol parce qu'après ça va gacher le suspence.

Je suis contente de t'avoir perturbée si c'est la première fois en plus !! Je suis hurese lol je sais je suis folle !!

Ouai caf é du bien de se venger sur le clavier et d'envoyer une review incendiaire à une povre petit auteur de fanfiction !!!! lol

Cool pour ta soeur parce que moi avec mon frère c plus moins que bien lol M'enfin c pa grave ça passera, c'est juste que là il fait le play boy avec ces potes parce kil est bo et il se la pète enfin bref... Mon frère c'est un peu le genre James ou Sirius à 17 ans lol enfin pas ceux de ma fics mdr !!

Gros bisous et merki pour tes zolis compliments ça fait trop plaisir !!! J'ai conseillé à Gogy d'aller voir ta fic et elle ma dit qu'elle avait ador et qu'elle était trop morte de rire !!! Je sais pas si elle ta posté une review !! Et une dernière chose : JE SUIS PAS PETITE !!!!!!!! mdr !! Bizooooooo

Voilà j'ai fini les RaR !!! Je suis contente enfin !!! J'ai pas trop longtmeps pour écire ce chapitr en plus !!!

Enfin pour savoir l'évolution de mes fics et mes coup de coeur : 

Et vous rajoutez les 3 w devant !!

Merci de mavoir lu et bonne après midi !!

Ciao

L.L


	4. L'avant garde

**Pour toujours et à jamais**

**Chapitre 4 : **Le jugement

Jane Crowford regarda Lily Evans pensivement. Cette femme ne lui inspirait aucune sympathie et elle doutait que quiconque ait un avis contradictoire au sien. La rousse était d'une froideur polaire et d'un dédain à couper le souffle. Même enfermée dans une cellule, juste à côté du quartier général des aurors, avec la marque des ténèbres sur le bras, elle continuait de toiser tout le monde. Comme si elle se sentait supérieure à toutes les personnes autour d'elle. Bien sûr, Jane avait vu bien d'autres mangemorts aborder la même ironie -avant de rencontrer Evans, elle avait cru avoir tout vu avec Bellatrix Lestrange- mais avec la prisonnière qui se trouvait devant elle, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Peut être simplement le fait que si elle n'avait pas été enlevée, Lily Evans serait une des plus grandes Aurors d'Angleterre ?

Après y avoir longuement repensé, Jane se rappelait vaguement qu'à son arrivée on lui avait parlé, d'une Auror qui avait été enlevée quelques années auparavant et qui avait été retrouvée morte quelques mois plus tard. Ce n'est qu'après, au détour d'une conversation, qu'elle avait appris que c'était la fiancée du grand James Potter. A l'époque elle ne faisait pas encore partie de son unité et elle ne le connaissait que de réputation et de vue. Il avait déjà cet air froid et distant.

Pour avoir côtoyé l'Auror avec son fils, elle savait qu'il n'était pas du tout comme ça avec Harry. James était sûrement l'un des pères aimants et présent**s** qui puisse exister. Malgré cela, il manquait à Harry une présence féminine entre tous ces hommes. Il en manquait aussi une à James d'ailleurs. Peut être que s'il s'était remarié...

Secouant la tête en se disant qu'elle aurait bien assez de temps pour repenser à tout cela plus tard, Jane entra dans la cellule tenant, d'une main, un plateau de nourriture prévu pour le petit-déjeuner et, de l'autre, une pile de vêtements. Lily la regarda avec indifférence, assise sur son lit, droite comme une reine. Jane déposa le plateau-repas à l'autre bout du lit et mit, à côté, la pile de linge. D'un regard, elle vit que celle-ci semblait attirer la curiosité de la prisonnière.

-Je vous ai apporté une robe pour le jugement. Sirius m'a dit que c'était demain et j'ai pensé qu'il vous faudrait des vêtements... disons... convenables.

Cette petite remarque, à peine subtile, apporta un petit sourire ironique à Lily tandis qu'elle détaillait l'Auror de haut en bas. Un simple regard pouvait dire beaucoup de chose et Jane prit celui là comme il devait l'être, ce qui fut loin d'améliorer son opinion sur la prisonnière.

-Rassurez vous, précisa la brunette de vingt huit ans, je ne l'ai jamais porté. Un de mes ex petits amis me l'avait offert mais elle ne me plaisait pas. Elle était un peu trop... enfin vous voyez ! Par contre je suis sûre qu'elle vous ira très bien, finit elle sarcastiquement.

Elle se retourna et allait sortir quand Lily lui demanda d'une voix qui fit frissonner Jane :

-Pourquoi faites vous cela ?

-Pardon ? Demanda l'auror en se retournant, les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi m'avez vous apporté ces vêtements ?

-Je vous l'ai dit : pour le jugement.

-Oui, mais **pourquoi** ?

Jane ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça. Ca lui paraissait presque naturel. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais fait cela auparavant. Elle répondit finalement d'une voix presque adoucie.

-Pour James. Même si je ne vous aime pas, il a confiance en vous et je le respecte beaucoup.

Lily ne fit d'abord rien, se contentant de la regarder indescriptiblement (1) puis hocha lentement la tête, son regard se perdant dans le vide. Jane sortit de la cellule sans un mot de plus, une légère tension lui tiraillant l'estomac.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Assis sur son 'trône', Lord Voldemort fulminait. L'attaque avait non seulement été un échec, mais en plus il avait perdu l'un de ses meilleurs éléments. Ces bons à riens de mangemorts n'arrivaient pas à la retrouver et il perdait patience. A vrai dire, tous se doutaient du lieu où elle se trouvait, mais personne n'osait le formuler devant le maître qui était dans une fureur incomparable. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de l'importance de Lily Evans pour son entreprise. Il n'y avait plus qu'un peu moins d'un an à attendre et il ne fallait pas que tout tombe à l'eau maintenant. Après tout cela faisait près de seize ans qu'il travaillait sur ce projet !

Dans un sursaut de fureur, il fit appeler Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy, deux de ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Malfoy arriva en premier suivit de quelques secondes par Severus. Ils relâchèrent simultanément leur avant-bras quand la douleur s'arrêta. Ils s'agenouillèrent et se relevèrent devant un geste impatient de la main de Voldemort.

-Vous nous avez fait demander maître ? Demanda Lucius avec servitude.

-Ca se voit non ?! S'exclama-t-il avec fureur.

Les deux mangemorts comprirent qu'ils avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Severus vit Lucius blanchir légèrement et il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver pathétique.

-Vous êtes au courant pour Morgan ? Interrogea-t-il sèchement d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la négation.

-Oui, maître, répondit platement Rogue tandis que Malfoy ne disait mot.

-Mais saviez vous l'importance qu'elle avait ??

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas qu'elle comptait autant pour le mage noir. Habituellement, un mangemort capturé ne le mettait pas dans cet état là. Elle devait représenter quelque chose d'utile pour sa montée au pouvoir.

-Non maître, bégaya finalement Lucius.

Mauvaise réponse, se dit Severus. Malfoy s'écroula à terre sous un puissant Doloris. Rogue n'avait lui-même pas répondu car il se doutait de ce qui allait se passer s'il répondait par la négative. Une fois le sort interrompu, Voldemort parut plus calme et reprit d'une voix moins froide.

-Elle est bien plus importante que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Il me la faut !

-Puis je vous demander, maître, ce qu'elle a de si spécial ? Demanda le maître des potions en baissant légèrement la tête.

Voldemort regarda son serviteur froidement. Severus était servile, mais il était un peu comme Morgan et se laissait difficilement intimidé même par Lui. Il l'aimait bien en quelque sorte. Disons qu'il le méprisait moins que ses autres mangemorts.

-Plus tard, Severus, plus tard. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je veux c'est que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Voyez vous...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily sentit qu'on essayait de rentrer dans son cerveau. Elle localisa mentalement celui qui osait violer ainsi la porte de son esprit. Elle l'ouvrit quand elle su que c'était celui qu'elle devait considérer comme son maître. Restant impassible, pour ne pas que le gardien, assis en face de sa cellule, ne se doute de quelque chose, elle attendit que Voldemort parle, bloquant ses pensées par la même occasion :

-Alors Morgan, je vois que tu as eu un rat ! S'exclama-t-il sans l'ombre d'une plaisanterie.

-Ca ne se reproduira pas.

-Tu n'es pas à Azkaban ?

-Non, je suis au quartier général des Aurors.

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas revenue plus tôt ?

-Je voulais savoir ce qu'on pourrait me dire d'intéressant pour vous avant cela.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'ils t'auraient dit quoique ce soit d'intéressant ?

-James Potter, répondit elle simplement.

-Oh tu as retrouvé ton si serviable petit ami. Et alors les retrouvailles ont été plaisantes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse et sarcastique.

-Je vous suis entièrement dévouée maître, répondit elle simplement.

Elle le sentit fouiller son esprit et elle ne le laissa voir que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Il se retira de ses pensées et sa voix fut alors beaucoup moins froide.

-J'ai vu ça, dit il avec une certaine satisfaction.

-Je rentre dès aujourd'hui maître.

-Non, j'ai une autre idée. Restes là et laisse faire les choses. Je te recontacterai plus tard.

Il coupa la connexion et eut un petit sourire satisfait. La bêtise de cette sang-de-bourbe allait finalement beaucoup l'aider. Surtout maintenant qu'elle était totalement en son pouvoir... Il allait réaliser ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire et en plus de cela il mettrait hors-jeu la plupart de ses ennemis. Tout cela grâce à une seule personne qui ne se doutait d'absolument rien... Lily Evans.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deux heures plus tard, James se trouvait dans la salle d'interrogatoire n9 et attendait qu'un auror fasse entrer Lily. Il examinait des dossiers, assit sur la chaise qui faisait dos au miroir. Il savait que toute son équipe avait suspendu son travail pour savoir ce qu'allait dire Lily lors de la première rencontre prisonnière/avocat. Deux jours, c'était peu pour trouver une défense qui tienne la route, et James le savait, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, il fallait que le procès soit faitle plus vite possible pour deux raison**s** : la première était évidente, il aurait détesté voir Lily atterrir à Azkaban en attendant son procès, et la deuxième était un peu plus complexe. Si Lily allait à la prison des sorciers, l'affaire serait étalée au grand jour comme pour toutes les arrestations de mangemorts, or c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter. James voulait apprendre à Harry par lui-même que sa mère était en vie. De plus, Lily allait peut-être être remise en liberté et la presse aurait souillé sa réputation. Voilà en partie pourquoi James avait demandé à ce que le jugement soit à huis clos et que le magenmagot soit réduit au maximum. On lui avait accordé évidemment. Le ministère de la magie lui devait tellement ! James avait après tout presque donné sa vie à l'anéantissement de la race 'mangemorienne'.

Un grincement le sortit de ses pensées. Il releva la tête de ses papiers et regarda Lily entrer. L'Auror qui l'accompagnait n'entra pas et il referma la porte derrière elle. James replongea dans ses papiers tandis que Lily s'asseyait. Lorsqu'il la regarda enfin, elle le fixait.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, le procès est demain et on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, alors tu vas me dire tout ce qui pourrait t'empêcher de finir en prison.

Lily ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer. James sentit l'impatiente colère, qui le caractérisait tant, monter en lui.

-Lily, je n'ai pas tout mon temps !

-Pourquoi tu n'ais pas venu hier ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant intensément.

James soupira. Elle ne pouvait donc pas répondre simplement aux questions, il fallait toujours qu'elle dirige l'interrogatoire comme elle le voulait. Finalement elle n'était pas si différente de l'auror qu'elle avait été...

-J'avais du boulot, Lily. Tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué, mais il y a des gens, ici, qui travaillent pour que tu sois remise en liberté.

-Mhh comme ça fait du bien d'être la cible de tant d'attention, s'exclama Lily ironiquement en étirant ses bras avec un petit sourire sarcastique, ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis combien de temps ? Elle fit semblant de réfléchir. Mhhm... Ça fait bien quinze ans... Oui c'est ça quinze ans, continua-t-elle en hochant la tête. Putain ça fait un bail ! Finit elle avec une voix puérile.

Dans la pièce adjacente, Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer, s'attirant un regard sévère de Remus et celui surpris du reste de l'équipe. Ils étaient douze en tout dans leur unité, dont seulement deux femmes. Mais dans ce milieu macho, elles avaient très bien réussi à se faire respecter. L'équipe de James Potter était l'une des meilleures. Tous avaient une spécialité et ils se complétaient. James avait choisi lui-même chaque membre.

-Quoi ? Demanda Sirius à Remus, avoues qu'elle n'a pas perdu son piquant !

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, James la regarda durement. Il ne répondit simplement pas et prit un ton impersonnel pour lui parler.

-Bien, alors d'après ce que j'ai trouvé, il y a déjà eu un cas presque similaire en Grande Bretagne sous Grindelwald.

-Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à l'accus ? Demanda Lily d'une voix plus douce.

-Hum... James regarda ses papiers puis releva la tête. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'être juger, il est écrit qu'il est mort trois jours avant son procès. Apparemment il s'est suicidé.

Lily ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Si seulement elle avait pu... James parut comprendre car il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

-Je t'interdis de penser ça !! S'exclama-t-il durement.

Lily haussa un sourcil et eut un léger rictus. Elle se cala dans sa chaise et l'observa tranquillement.

-Depuis quand est ce que tu sais ce que je pense ?

Il ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas vraiment la force. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit pour pouvoir continuer ses recherches. En plus ce jeu de chat et de souris commençait à l'agacer sacrément.

-Tu ne fais rien pour m'aider là Lily.

Il se frotta les yeux d'une main, le coude appuyé sur la table. Lily continua de l'observer ; elle ne pouvait empêcher ses instincts maternels de revenir à la charge quand elle était avec lui.

-Tu n'as pas dormi n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce possible.

Il releva la tête et parut surpris par le ton de sa question. De l'autre côté du miroir, Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard en voyant l'ancien couple se regarder si intensément.

-Non, répondit James lentement ne quittant pas des yeux le regard de son interlocutrice, non je n'ai pas dormi.

Il y eut un long silence. Tout le monde sentait qu'il y avait une tension entre eux. Non, pas une tension, quelque chose de plus intense qui semblait les lier.

-Hum..., se reprit James en baissant les yeux vers ses papiers, on ferait mieux de continuer, on a pas mal de boulot.

Lily remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et attendit que James lui pose des questions, ce qui ne tarda pas. Et malgré les efforts de James, ces questions manquaient parfois de tact.

-Tu as donc été-

-Ne finis pas ta phrase, avertit elle en le fixant de ses yeux verts à ce moment là furieux.

-Ecoutes Lily, soupira-t-il, je suis désolé, mais si ça continu comme ça on ne va pas avancer. Je ne vais pas toujours te paraître fin, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Lily acquiesça lentement. Elle repensa à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Remus. Elle tourna son regard vers le miroir et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

-Je veux qu'ils partent, dit elle simplement.

James tourna son regard vers le miroir et fronça les sourcils. Comment savait elle qu'il y avait du monde dans la pièce adjacente. Il était vrai qu'elle avait été auror donc qu'elle savait que durant les interrogatoires il y avait du monde dans cette pièce, mais normalement pour ce genre d'entrevue, il n'y avait personne.

-Il n'y a personne Lily.

Elle ne détacha pas son regard de la vitre et lui répondit avec un petit rictus :

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Tu sais bien que durant ce genre de 'rendez-vous', il n'y a pers-

-Dis leur de sortir ou je ne dirai rien.

James soupira. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue ! Il se dirigea vers la vitre et leur fit un hochement de tête même si ce ne fut que son reflet qui lui répondit. Les Aurors ne bougèrent cependant pas. James retourna à sa place.

-Voilà tu es contente ?

Lily continua de fixer la glace et il sembla à Sirius qu'elle le regardait. Elle se leva et vint se placer devant Remus.

-Tes copains n'ont pas l'air de comprendre l'anglais.

James la regarda éberlué. Ne me dites pas que..., pensa-t-il.

-Tu peux voir à travers le miroir ?!

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire froid. Il comprit seulement à ce moment là qu'il ne savait pas tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle lui avait seulement montré ce qu'elle voulait. Il eut à nouveau ce pincement au cœur tel un poignard et son regard se voila légèrement malgré son masque impassible.

-Je peux faire des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée, James, répondit-elle simplement.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était tout simplement sidérant. Elle l'avait quitté comme étant une sorcière un peu au dessus de la moyenne mais tout de même dans la normale et il la reprenait avec des 'super pouvoirs'. Bon d'accord dit comme ça, ça paraissait ridicule mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il se passait.

-Et... qu'est ce que tu sais faire ? Bégaya-t-il essayant tant bien que mal de se reprendre.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, crois moi.

Elle se retourna vers le miroir et ne quitta pas des yeux Remus. Il put voir beaucoup de chose dans son regard et en même temps si peu. Lily et lui avait toujours été très proche, comme un frère et une sœur et sa mort avait été une véritable déchirure pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas tellement montré car il savait que James souffrait beaucoup plus que lui et qu'il devait le soutenir, mais ça n'en changeait pas moins ce vide qui s'était crée en lui.

Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de faire un signe de tête à l'équipe et se dirigea vers la porte. Dans des soupirs déçus, les autres obéirent et il ne resta bientôt plus que Sirius dans la salle adjacente. Il observa longuement sa 'petite sœur', comme s'il tentait de lire en elle. Dans un murmure presque inaudible, il lâcha simplement :

-Ils paieront.

Et sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de la salle, se dirigeant directement vers la salle d'entraînement où il se défoula pendant près d'une heure.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-Alors, commença James en tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils sont partis ?

Elle retourna s'asseoir sans répondre et le regarda longuement. Il soutint son regard pendant de longues secondes et ce fut finalement elle qui rompit le contact visuel en détournant les yeux. James secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs qui y affluaient.

-Bien alors reprenons maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux, annonça-t-il.

Elle ne dit pas un mot, se replongeant dans son mutisme lors de son arrivée et il soupira.

-Quand a-t-il commencé à te... à te...

-A me violer ? Il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Quelques jours après que j'ai craqué. Ils m'ont installée dans une chambre et m'ont soigné. C'était surtout des femmes qui venaient. Il devait se renseigner sur mon état parce que c'est à partir du moment où je n'avais presque plus de séquelles qu'il a commencé à... venir. Ensuite, on m'a assigné à la charge de gamins à élever et maintenant je ne m'occupe plus que de sa fille.

-Il a une fille ?? Interrompit James, surpris.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me demander qui, elle n'a rien à voir avec son père, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que James allait ouvrir la bouche.

-Très bien soupira-t-il, continues.

-Il m'a fait passer pour morte auprès de ses mangemorts en même temps que vous. Il leur a fait croire qu'il m'avait tué après m'avoir soigné. Ils ne l'ont pas tous gobé mais avec le temps ils ont finir par oublier ou croire que c'était vrai. Je suis apparue en tant que Morgan environ un an plus tard. Aucun mangemorts ne connaît mon visage et personne ne se doute de qui je suis réellement.

-Comment peux tu en être aussi sûre ?

Elle ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules négligemment. James se leva, légèrement exaspéré mais toujours calme. Il détestait qu'elle ne lui dise pas tout.

-Je t'écoute, l'encouragea-t-il a continuer en s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle.

-Je suis devenue comme un objet qui passe de main en main pour service rendu.

James sentit son cœur se serrer. La désinvolture avec laquelle elle parlait avait pour but de refléter qu'elle s'était faite une raison. Mais James savait ce qu'elle ressentait et il avait mal pour elle. Il sentit une colère sans nom courir dans ses veines.

Au même moment dans la salle principale du quartier général des Aurors, plusieurs d'entre eux virent entrer avec effarement Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur paraissait soucieux et c'est d'un pas rapide qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau de James Potter. Il frappa puis entra et se retrouva devant un Remus Lupin aux traits tirés et au regard empreint de tristesse.

-Bonjour Remus. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, déclara le vieil homme. Où est elle ?

-Dans une salle d'interrogatoire, avec James, répondit simplement Remus avec un soupir las. Ils préparent le procès.

Albus sembla à ce moment là faire vraiment son âge. Il s'assit sur une chaise devant le bureau et prit ses lunettes dans ses mains pour les essuyer.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre maintenant, dit il simplement.

-Oui, approuva Remus en s'asseyant lui aussi.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien, il hésita, enfin... si l'on peut dire ça comme ça... Elle a tellement changé...

-On ne revient pas indemne de quatorze ans passés avec Voldemort.

-Oui... mais, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, elle... enfin... elle n'a plus rien de la Lily que nous connaissions.

Dumbledore soupira et ses yeux se perdirent aussi dans le vide. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées empreintes de nostalgie.

James entra dans son bureau un quart d'heure plus tard. Il n'avait pas réussi à tirer grand-chose de son ex petite amie. Il vit alors son ancien directeur et son meilleur ami discutant de il-ne-savait-quoi mais dont il capta seulement la bribe d'une phrase que Remus ne finit jamais.

-...dra jamais comme av-

Il s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase et tourna son regard vers la porte. Ses sens de loup-garou l'avait avertit quelques millièmes de secondes avant que James entrait. Celui-ci les regarda légèrement surpris et avec un brun de soupçon dans le regard. Il salua Albus de sa voix froide et inexpressive qu'il ne perdait presque que pour son fils et ses meilleurs amis dans les meilleurs moments.

-Que faîtes vous là Albus ? Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

-Je l'ai prévenu pour... pour Lily, déclara Remus mal à l'aise.

James tourna son regard vers lui et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis la pseudo mort de Lily, James ne faisait plus confiance à grand monde et Dumbledore avait quelque peu perdu de son respect. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Potter le considérait comme responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Albus ne lui en voulait pas, après tout il avait en partie raison...

-Je suppose que vous voulez la voir ? Demanda l'auror avec une légère pointe d'ironie.

-Oui, répondit le vieux directeur.

-Pas de visite avant le procès, c'est la règle.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un instant avant qu'Albus ne le détourne et demande :

-Je pourrai témoigner à l'audience si-

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, coupa le brun avec froideur.

Dumbledore le regarda quelques secondes et soupira. James Potter avait un caractère vraiment très ambigu.

-Très bien, je vous laisse. Au revoir Remus, James.

-Au revoir Albus, répondit Remus tandis que James hochait la tête.

Le vieil homme sorti, Remus se tourna vivement vers James. Il lui lança un regard indescriptible avant de soupirer d'exaspération.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté son aide ?

-Parce qu'on n'en a pas besoin, claqua un James buté.

-Ton esprit borné te rend aveugle ou quoi ?!? Explosa le lycanthrope dont les nerfs avaient menacé de lâcher à tout moment durant ces deux derniers jours. On n'a presque aucune chance de le gagner ce procès !! Dumbledore nous aurait été d'une grande aide ! La majorité des gens de ce pays ont confiance en lui y compris le magenmagot et tu veux tout gâcher ?! Mets un peu ton orgueil de côté et vas t'excuser !!

James regarda son meilleur ami avec surprise. Remus Lupin avait un self-contrôle à toute épreuve. Il ne s'énervait presque jamais et lorsque ça arrivait, c'était pour une bonne raison. Sans attendre plus longtemps, le loup-garou sortit en coup de vent du bureau d'où il claqua la porte, s'attirant les regards surpris de certains de ses collègues à qui il fit comprendre de s'occuper de leurs affaires.

James resta un instant encore trop ébahit pour faire quoique ce soit, puis ses sens d'Auror le rappelèrent à la réalité et il secoua la tête. Si son ami ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas son problème. Les traits de son visage se durcirent et il reprit tout de sa froide assurance habituelle. Son procès était certes bancal, mais prêt...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lily se tenait devant la porte de la salle où devait se dérouler son procès. Elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion sur son innocence. L'époque était loin d'être belle et dès qu'un mangemort était pris -même s'il n'en était pas vraiment un- il finissait presque toujours ses jours à Azkaban.

Entourée de deux Aurors qui faisaient au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle, elle eut une pensée pour Harry. Son fils devait être en cours à cette heure là. Elle se demanda si James l'avait prévenu pour elle. Sûrement pas. Elle eut une bouffée d'amertume en pensant au fait que son fils ne l'avait presque jamais connu et qu'il ne savait sûrement pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle savait de Remus que James ayant rangé quelque part toutes les photos quatorze ans plus tôt.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'un des Aurors ouvrir la double porte de la salle d'audience et elle ne réalisa que lorsque l'autre Auror la fit avancer en la tenant par le bras. Elle portait sur la tête une cagoule où il y avait deux trous pour qu'elle puisse voir. Ainsi, le magenmagot pouvait être totalement impartial.

Elle avança et s'installa sur le grand fauteuil au milieu de la salle. On lui mit les mains sur les accoudoirs où deux chaînes se refermèrent sur ses avant bras. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans la salle et les deux Aurors. James n'était pas encore là et l'audience se passait à huis clôt. Une porte à droite de l'entrée principale s'ouvrit alors laissant passer six personnes dont certaines que Lily reconnut. James arriva quelques secondes après et l'audience pouvait commencer...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(1)** **N/BR : euh…mon ordi ne comprend pas ce mot… jsais pas s'il existe alors !!lol (N/A :il n'existe pas je crois que j'invente un peu là)**

**(2) (N/BR :jcrois que c'est le Magenmagot plutôt) (N/A : sur ce coup à je demande l'avis des lecteurs ! lol)**

**(3)**

Voilou le nouveau chapitre !! Alors il vous a plût ?? Oui ? Non ? Enfin on verra !! ;-)

Bon alors il faut que je prenne le temps d'aller updaté mon Live journal (vs trouverez l'adresse dans ma bio) afin que vous soyez tenu au courant de mes avancées ficique lol

Ce chapitre a été beta-readé par Kloona que je remercie bcp !!!

Klonna : Qu'est-ce que ça m'a fait plaisir de lire le chap en avant première !! J'aime tellement cette fic !! Et puis sinon, yavais pas grand chose à corriger !! Car t'écris super bien !! Et puis ya un truc qui va pas !! c'est que tu mets un « » à Remus !! Enlala… lol :p Bon bah j'ai hâte de lire la suite !! Bizzz !

Grrrrrr Kloona !!! lol Nan merci beaucoup de m'avoir beta reader ! On remet ça pour le prochain chapitre ? lol

Je suis désolée mais j'ai envie de poster ce chapitre dès ce soir et pour cela, je n'ai pas le courage de faire les RAR Je suis désolée. Merci à tous ! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui m'avaient envoyé une longue review avec des questions mais peut être que si j'ai le courage, je vous ferai les RaR de ce chapitre plus tard !

Merci encore à toutes et à tous ! Je vous PROMETS de vous répondre dans le prochain chapitre !

Ciao

Lady Lyanna


	5. Le jugement

**Pour toujours et à jamais**

**Chapitre 5 : **Le jugement _deuxième partie_

_-_Hey Harry ! Harry !

Le jeune homme vit arriver en courant Neville Londubat, l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il tenait dans sa main un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers. Celui_-_ci paraissait avoir fait la guerre. Il était chiffonné et la première page était déchirée. Neville s'arrêta devant Harry, essouflé et rouge d'avoir trop couru. Il lui tendit la Gazette et marmonna quelques mots en guise d'explication :

_-_... hier...attaque... chemin de traverse... père... mang_-_... attrapés...

_-_Oula, on se calme ! Respire avant de parler !

Harry prit le journal des mains de son ami et regarda la première page. Ses sourcils se froncèrent instantanément. Il ouvrit le journal et commença à parcourir rapidement les lignes de l'article. Ses yeux verts émeraude se plissèrent encore d'avantage. Quand il eut fini, il releva la tête et il eut un petit sourire.

_-_'Le Grand Auror James Potter de nouveau à l'assaut des Mangemorts !', s'exclama_-_t_-_il avec un amusement non feint. Et bien et bien, il ne perd pas la main mon petit père ! Neuf d'un coup !

_-_Harry..., commença Neville, mal à l'aise, hum... les... les grands parents... les grands parents de...

_-_Neville ! Abrège ! S'impatienta Harry.

_-_Les grands parents de Lavande étaient dans les victimes. Ils sont morts... tous les deux.

_-_Oh merde !

Lavande était la petite amie de Seamus depuis un peu moins de six mois. Elle et Parvati, sa meilleure amie, étaient devenu très proches des Baroudeurs. Harry les appréciaient bien et cette nouvelle le sidéra. Dans quel état devait être cette pauvre Lavande !

_-_Seamus est au courant ? Demanda_-_t_-_il automatiquement.

_-_Oui, il la console dans la salle commune. Tout le monde le sait, à part toi. Ron n'arrête pas de faire des gaffes, tu ferais mieux de venir !

Harry ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et partit en courant vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il donna le mot de passe et entra rapidement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-_Prévenu 16713, vous êtes accusé de Haute Trahison envers la Société Magique engendrant des homicides volontaires avec et sans préméditation, récita d'une voix indifférente le greffier de l'audience qui n'était autre que Percy Weasley. Que plaidez vous ?

Lily, toujours cagoulée, affichait une pose décontractée. Les chaînes qui lui liaient les poignets la serraient un peu et elle bougea ses mains pour tenter de desserer légèrement l'étreinte de fer, en vain. James se leva, étant assis à côté d'elle, et répondit d'une voix froide :

_-_La défense plaide non_-_coupable.

Les juges ne parurent pas surpris. Après tout, la plupart des mangemorts qui comparaissaient ici plaidaient innocent. Ce qui les avait plus surpris, c'était le fait que James Potter défende cette femme. Habituellement, il n'y avait même pas d'avocat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron vint rejoindre Harry rapidement après son entrée dans la salle commune. Les deux amis se regardèrent lisant un même sentiment d'accablement dans les yeux de l'autre.

_-_Neville vient de me mettre au courant.

_-_Elle est montée dans son dortoir et elle ne veut voir personne. Elle n'a même pas pleurer.

_-_Elle était proche d'eux ?

_-_Apparemment oui.

Harry s'en voulu d'avoir plaisanté sur l'attaque tout à l'heure. Les temps étaient durs et il n'était pas rare qu'une personne à Poudlard ait perdu quelqu'un de proche, mais ce n'était pas encore arrivé dans leur petit groupe. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire dans ces cas là. En plus, Voldemort, après quelques semaines de diletance, reprenait ses attaques sur des sorciers.

_-_Et le pire, c'est que je sens que ce n'est que le commencement, mumura_-_t_-_il pour lui_-_même.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-_Vous avez été capturé il y a quatre jours par une équipe d'Aurors en même temps que huit autres personnes alors qu'une attaque terroriste effectuée avec préméditation contre la société magique avait lieu. Vous faisiez partie des assaillants et plusieurs personnes ont été tué ou grièvement blessé.

« Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ? Demanda le juge principal qui n'était autre que Barry Croupton junior.

Lily se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu parlé de lui auprès de Voldemort. Il était un mangemort. A côté d'elle, James ne lui jeta même pas un coup_-_d'oeil et déclara :

_-_L'accusée était bien sur les lieux de l'attaque. Mais aucune baguette n'a été retrouvé sur elle. Les aurors me l'ont affirmé.

Il y eut quelques mumures dans la salle. Un sorcier normal de se déplaçait jamais sans sa baguette.

_-_Et peut on savoir pourquoi vous n'aviez pas votre baguette sur vous ? Demanda Marshebank en regardant Lily.

James allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais la vieille femme lui fit signe de se taire.

_-_C'est à l'accusée que je pose la question.

Lily tourna la tête vers la juge et la transperça de ses yeux vert émeraude si pénétrants. Elle savait que Marshebank ne pouvait pas la voir sous sa cagoule mais elle aimait que l'on se sente mal à l'aise sous son regard.

_-_Cela fait quinze ans que je n'ai plus de baguette, répondit Lily de sa voix froide et posée, un brin ironique.

Les juges parurent surpris et haussèrent les sourcils. Il y eut quelques regards échangés dans la salle.

_-_Et pourquoi donc ? On vous l'a brisée ? Demanda Croupton.

_-_Bien sûr que non. Mais c'est un peu... compliqué à expliquer.

_-_Nous avons tout notre temps, déclara Amélia Bones droite comme un pic.

James allait de nouveau dire quelque chose mais Lily reprit la parole.

_-_Très bien, dit elle avec une certaine autodérision. Si vous voulez savoir... mais ce qui a été dit dans cette pièce ne doit pas en sortir.

James secoua la tête légèrement en signe de désaccord.

_-_Il y a quatorze ans, commença_-_t_-_elle pourtant, j'ai été enlevé par Lord Voldemort. J'avais vingt ans et j'étais auror à l'époque. J'ai été torturé, physiquement, mentalement et même au delà. On m'a retrouvé morte cinq mois après ma disparition. Un corps calciné avec ma baguette et certains objets personnels.

Il y eut un long silence. Chacunes des personnes présentes tentant de se rappeler s'ils n'avaient pas lu cette histoire quelque part. Alice Bones fut la seule des trois personnes qui connaissaient Lily personnellement avant son enlèvement à deviner qui était réellement l'accusée. Elle fut si surprise que son monocle en tomba et ses sourcils devinrent invisibles derrière ses cheveux.

_-_Lily Evans, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Les autres juges tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers elle. La plupart devait se rappeler de l'histoire de la jeune femme qui avait fait la une des journée pendant plusieurs jours. Ca avait été un vrai drame à l'époque. Une auror si prometteuse. La gazette s'était régalée...

_-_Et oui, bonne pioche Alice: Lily Evans, revenante d'entre les morts.

Elle éclata d'un petit rire froid.

_-_Vous pouvez m'enlever la cagoule maintenant, elle ne sert plus à grand chose...

James s'approcha et planta son regard dans le sien. Ouhhh il n'avait pas l'air content le petit Jamesie. Il lui retira sa cagoule dévoilant son visage froid et inexpressif.

_-_Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien Lily, déclara Alice Bones dont le regard traduisait ses sentiments.

Lily et elle avaient été amies lorsqu'elles étaient au service de l'Ordre. Quand elle avait appris sa mort, Alice s'était vraiment senti malheureuse. La vielle femme parut enfin se rappeler de la présence de James et tourna automatiquement son regard vers lui. S'étaient ils retrouvés ? Quelles avaient été leur réactions lorsqu'ils s'étaient revu ? D'après la mine sombre de James, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

_-_Je crois qu'il y a vice de procédure, déclara James.

_-_Comment ça ? Demanda Croupton.

_-_L'accusée est morte, enfin... administrativement parlant. Et il semble en plus qu'elle n'était pas fautive puisqu'elle n'avait pas de baguette sur elle. Comment faire quoique ce soit sans baguette ?

Les juges se regardèrent quelques instants et Croupton junior demanda:

_-_Que ceux qui votent pour un vice de procédure lèvent la main ?

Quelques mains hésitantes se levèrent dont celle de Marshebank et Bones et ce fut finalement la majorité. Lily avait gagné son procès...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-_Non mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de leur dire tout ça ! S'exclama James à la sortie de la salle d'interrogatoire. Tu seras sûrement sur la première page de la Gazette dès demain !

_-_Bien sûr que non, j'ai pris quelques précautions, répondit Lily.

_-_Ah oui ? Demanda James avec impatience et ironie. Et quels _genres_ de précautions !

_-_J'ai mis une espèce filtre sur leur mémoire. Dès qu'ils voudront raconter ça à quique ce soit, ils ne se rappelleront plus de rien, sauf si la personne est déjà au courant. On saura vite qui a tenté de le répéter.

_-_Et quand as tu fait ça ?

_-_Juste avant de leur parler.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre tandis que tout deux se dirigeaient vers le quartier général des Aurors. Ils étaient seuls lorsqu'ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. James appuya sur l'étage où ils désiraient se rendre.

_-_Je suis réellement content que tu sois relaxée, du moins pour l'instant. On va avoir plus de temps comme ça, soupira_-_t_-_il rassuré

Elle ne le regarda pas mais lui répondit d'une voix qui sonna douce et tendre à l'oreille de l'auror.

_-_Moi aussi James.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-_Alors ? Demanda Remus quand James entra dans la salle de repos pour prendre un café.

_-_Relaxée.

_-_YAHOUOUOU! Hurla Sirius en sautant sur James qui éclata de rire.

Il n'y avait que les trois Maraudeurs et Jane dans la salle de repos heureusement.

_-_Ca se fête ça ! Je vous invite tous au resto ce soir ! Toi aussi Jane. Mais elle est où ! Lily est où !

_-_Calme toi Sirius. Elle est partie chercher quelques affaires à elle dans sa cellule et signer quelques papiers.

_-_Je savais que tu étais le meilleur Jamesie ! Je n'ai douté à aucun moment que vous gagneriez ce procès, assura_-_t_-_il en souriant d'un air hypocrite, plutôt comique.

_-_Non c'est vrai, sauf peut_-_être à la cafétéria ce midi, déclara Remus en haussant les sourcils avec un petit sourire malicieux, ou encore dans la salle de repos il y a à peine cinq minutes. Il y a aussi hier soir après le boulot et_-_

_-_Stop c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Répliqua Sirius avec un sourire qui sonna comme un 'tu vas voir toi!'. Merci de cette... précision.

_-_Oh mais de rien.

_-_Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis la naissance de mon filleuil, s'exclama Sirius. Nan mais vous vous rendez compte ? Lily est vivante ! Vivante !

James ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces mots sonnèrent étrangement faux à son oreille. Peut_-_être était_-_ce simplement le tardif contre_-_coup de toute cette histoire ?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le repas au restaurant fut joyeux, du moins en apparence. Il y avait tous les Aurors de l'équipe présents ainsi que Lily évidemment. La nourriture était bonne et les prix pas trop exorbitants pour un Sirius inviteur. Lily n'avait pas tellement parlé et ne s'était pas amusé comme les autres bien sûr mais elle avait paru moins froide et n'avait envoyé balader personne. James non plus ne faisait pas parti des plus joyeux, mais ses collègues ne s'en était pas offusqué et de toute façon Sirius faisait de l'animation pour deux. Remus, toujours aussi calme, s'était pris à plaisanter comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard _-_ne manquant pas de raconter quelques anecdotes.

Bref, ce fut, contre toute espérance, assez plaisant. Le plus drôle fut sûrement la tête de Sirius en voyant l'addition, même Lily parut moins impassible. Elle lâcha même un 'désespérant' qui aurait paru dédaigneux si elle n'avait pas eu une petite _-_très petite, si petite que seuls James et Remus la remarquèrent; et encore parce qu'ils la connaissaient_-_ lueur dans les yeux.

Au moment du café, à la fin du repas, Lily eut la surprise de recevoir un cadeau de la part de toute l'équipe. C'était Sirius qui avait choisi, se venta celui_-_ci allègrement. Elle avait ouvert le paquet de taille moyenne. Ce qu'elle avait trouvé dedans l'avait littéralement figée. C'était une petite boîte à musique en forme de piano à queue. Elle l'avait ouverte avec une précaution si peu commune et avait remonté la molette pour écouter la musique. Mozart. Une musique si douce et si mélancolique. Elle avait même senti des larmes monter à ses yeux de souvenirs retrouvés. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Mais elle les avait refoulées en espérant que personne ne les voit. Son regard s'était porté sur James qui l'observait. Il lui avait sourit doucement.

_-_C'est exactement la même que celle que tu avais à Poudlard, avait dit Sirius alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui, comme l'autre a été détruite dans l'appartement le jour où... où... enfin tu vois quoi.

Oui, elle voyait. La boîte à musique qu'elle chérissait tant avait été détruite lors de la bagarre dans leur appartement le jour où on l'avait enlevé. Eloignant ses pensées qui revenaient vers Voldemort et ses mangemorts, elle reporta ses yeux sur la petite boîte dont la musique s'était arrêtée.

_-_Merci Sirius, dit elle avec une sincérité qui ne laissa pas place à une interprêtation différente de ses propos pour une fois. Merci tout le monde.

La plupart des Aurors lui sourirent mais Jane se contenta de l'observer avec froideur. Cette femme était si étrange. A un moment, elle était froide comme la glace et à un autre, elle montrait une facette de sa personnalité... presque... humaine. La jeune Auror avait entraperçu le regard échangé entre James et Lily. Ces deux là s'aimaient encore, c'était certain.

La petite troupe s'était ensuite séparée _-_alors que James et Remus ait discrètement aidé Sirius à payer l'addition_-_ et ils avaient chacun transplaner vers une destination différente après s'être dit au revoir. Il ne restait ensuite plus que Sirus, Remus, James et Lily devant le petit restaurant sorcier.

_-_Alors, Lily, tu as quelque part où aller dormir ? Avait demandé Remus avec _-_Lily le sentait_-_ quelque chose derrière la tête.

_-_Non, je vais aller réserver une chambre au chadron, avait elle répondu, son émotion de tout à l'heure depuis longtemps passée.

_-_J'en connais un qui va pas être content d'être dérangé à cete heure là, avait simplement fait remarqué Sirius.

_-_Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas dormir chez l'un d'entre nous ? Juste pour la nuit. Demain tu n'auras qu'à louer une chambre si tu préfère.

_-_Tu peux venir chez moi Lily, j'ai hérité du manoir de mes parents et il y a bien assez de place. Et puis j'ai quelques affaires à toi que tu pourras récupérer en même temps.

Lily avait réfléchit quelques instants mais elle savait que quoiqu'elle dise, les trois hommes avaient déjà décidé qu'elle n'irait pas dormir ailleurs et même si elle détesta cela sur le moment, elle se contenta d'accepter sans faire d'histoire.

_-_Tu te souviens où ils habitaient ? Lui avait demandé James prêt à partir.

_-_Oui.

Un peu qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle était présente le jour où des mangemorts les avaient attaqués puis tués. Elle faisait partie de ces monstres cagoulés et n'avait rien pu faire. Elle avait aimé les parents de James comme les siens, et elle les avait tués, comme les siens (**C'est une image**), quelle étrange ironie du sort... Elle revoyait encore les yeux grands ouverts de Sandrine Potter quand elle était tombée morte, devant un Avada de Malfoy ou le regard horrifié de son mari, Andrew qui avait vu sa femme torturée et tuée.

_-_Très bien alors on y va. A demain les gars.

_-_Au revoir Lily, à demain James, avait salué Remus ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter avec son ancienne meilleure amie.

Sirius, lui, avait eu moins de scrupules et l'avait serré très fort dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas répondu, trop surprise. James lui avait ensuite pris la main pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas et ils avaient transplané.

Arrivés au manoir, James la mena vers une chambre d'ami. Elle était grande et assez luxueuse. Rien d'étonnant quand on regardait l'intérieur du manoir.

_-_Elle te convient ? Demanda_-_t_-_il un peu mal à l'aise, tout à coup.

Il était étonnant de voir à quel point James était différent entre son travail et chez lui.

_-_Oui. Très bien.

_-_Ok. Euh... j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi. Attends ne bouge pas.

Il sortit de la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant dans sa main une longue boîte. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif et il les contenta de lui tendre l'objet.

_-_Je me suis dit que ça te ferait peut_-_être plaisir. Même si apparemment tu n'en as plus tellement besoin, déclara_-_t_-_il simplement.

Elle ouvrit le petit coffret lentement sans vraiment chercher à comprendre. Elle sentit de nouveau une bouffée d'émotions remonter à la surface de son iceberg de coeur mais n'en montra cette fois rien du tout. Elle toucha avec délicatesse le bois de sa baguette magique. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Quinze ans qu'elle ne s'en était pas servie. Elle avait du apprendre à se servir de la magie autrement et c'est grâce à beaucoup de livres de magie _-_noire ou blanche, qu'importait!_-_ qu'elle avait améliorer son pouvoir interieur. Et, même si elle n'en avait plus besoin, revoir cette baguette lui procurait comme un espèce de sensation de sécurité.

Elle la prit entre ses mains et l'observa sous tous les angles. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Même allure, même courbure, même puissance, elle le sentait. Il faudrait qu'elle se réhabitue à la manier, mais cela ne devrait pas trop poser de problème. Elle s'y mettrait dès le lendemain et sa capacité à apprendre _-_ou réapprendre dans ce cas_-_ vite, l'aiderait beaucoup.

Lily releva les yeux vers James qui l'observait... amusé et ils échangèrent un regard profond et plein de sens dont ils ne se doutaient même pas. Il hocha la tête, se doutant qu'elle le remerciait du regard.

_-_Bonne nuit, lui dit il en se retournant.

_-_Toi aussi James, répondit elle en se replongeant dans sa contemplation du bout de bois.

Il sortit avec un dernier regard et c'est avec un poid étrange sur le coeur qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre, un peu plus loin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-_Très bien alors Lily, nous ferons comme cela, assura Dumbledore assis devant son large bureau de directeur de Poudlard.

Trois jour plus tard, celle_-_ci s'entretenait avec le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie sur son nouveau poste en tant que professeur de potions. Il lui avait proposé et, après consultation auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres, et malgré les réticences de James _-_qui en voulait pour une étrange raison au vieil homme_-_, elle avait accepté. L'ancien prof était mort quelques semaines auparavant après une attaque de mangemorts et le poste était resté vacant depuis.

Elle allait devoir changer de nom et de visage. Sans oublier que personne ne devrait savoir qui elle était vraiment, _personne_. Mais qu'importe ! Le principal étant qu'elle verrait enfin son fils...

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Et voilà, enfin la suite Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs! Désolée du retard mais avec moi,faut s'y attendre! Enfin quoiqu'il en soit le chapitre suivant étant déjà écrit _-_et fini je le précise une seconde fois_-_ vous aurez moins à attendre! Par contre faut que j'arrive à écrire le chapitre 7 et je n'ai pas trop d'idées pour le moment!

Bon désolée pour les fautes, mais d'habitude c'est Kloona ma correctrice et là elle n'a plus d'ord donc je vous l'envoi comme ça: je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps! ;)

Enfin trève de bavardage, les Réponses aux Reviews à présent ;_-_)

**Zoïon**: Voilà la suite, il faut que je t'envoi l'email mais pour ça je dois retrouver ta review dans mes histoirique pour l'adresse. Enfin je vais me débrouiller! Merci pour tes deux reviews! Bizzz à toi et à bientôt j'espère!

**Click La Magnifique**: Ouaw j'arrive pas vraiment à croire que j'ai reçu une review de toi! J'adore tes fics! Bref, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu! Bizou

**Unna**: Après Click, Unna: je suis gâtée ;) Et bien, je pense que Lily ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. Mais elle va petit à petit s'en approcher. Déjà dans ce chapitre, elle est quand même moins froide alors je pense que je vais contnuer à la faire évoluer dans ce sens.

Quand à James, il est parfois presque aussi froid que Lily. Il est 'professionnel' comme tu dis, mais il a quand même vécu aussi pas mal de choses et on n'en sort pas vraiment indemne. Heureusement qu'il avait Harry sinon... je crois que cette histoire n'existerait pas. Enfin si, mais sajs James et un Lily James sans l'un des perso principaux c'estpas le trippe lol

Harry et Lily ne vont pas se parler en tant que mère et fils avant assez longtemps, parce que Lily a décidé que Harry ne devrait pas savoir qui elle était sinon sa couverture pour oldemort serait foutu. Je devrais peut_-_être l'ajouter dans le prochain chapitre cette petite explication non?

Ahhh Voldy, qu'est ce qu'il prépare? Et bien je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant parce qu'une partie de l'intrigue est là dessus, mais tu auras ta réponses un jour rassure toi ;)

Merci pour tout tes compliments, venant d'une fille qui écrit aussi bien que toi, ça fait réellement plaisir! J'adore tes fics et j'ai hâte de savoir la suite de ta dernière!

Bzouuuuuu à toa et bonne chance aussi pour tes suites!

**Antadelie**: Ca fait plaisir de lire ce genre de review où les lecteurs mettent leur supposition. Frnahcement continues si tu en as d'autres, j'aiemrai bien les connaître et puis ça pourrait me donner des idées lol Merci pour ta review. Kiss

Escargot: Bonjour à toi aussi oh grand Toa lol. Euh... juste une question avant tout: pourquoi escargot ? lol

Merciiiiiiiii c'est tout gentil ce que tu dis! En ce qui concerne les âges, ça ne fait rien tout le plaisir est pour moi très chère ;)

Ahhhh non moi et les mots, une grande histoire d'amoueuh! J'en invente souvent, mes copines ont l'habitude maitnenant lol Enfn parfois jdis des mots qui existent mais auxquels elles ne comprennent rien alros ça va looool Bon je les critique pas, je les adore trop pour ça hihi

Bref, pour toutes tes questions, je n'irai répondrait pas NA! Nan blague à part je préfère que tu ais tes réponses en lisant ma fic sinon c'est moins drôle! Bizzz à toa lecttrice de mon coeur (ouhhh c'est tout cute non? lol) ;_-_)

**Alixe**: Merci toa! C'est très gentil! Au fait, j'avais lu dans tes fics l'année denrière que tu avias eu une petite fille, comment va_-_t_-_elle si c'est pas trop personnel (j'adore les bébés lol). Et ta fic, elle avance bien? T'en es où? Je suis tous les chapitres et j'adore! J'ai hâte de savoir la suite! Merci pour ta review! Bizzz

**Shaeline**: Merci beaucoup voilà la suiteuh! Kissou

**Alinemcb54**: Voilà la suite et meci de m'avoir laissé cette gentille tite review!

**Kritari**: Ouai, je ne peux vraiment pas me passer d'écrire, quoique j'en pense c'est ma thérapie! Merci pour la review!

**Gody** (la capricieuse niark!): Salut ma belle! Comment ça va? Grrrr tu me demandes de mettre la suite et toi tu le fais même pas pour les tiennes (bien que tu te sois améliorer ces temps ci )! lol

Alors quoi de neuf de ton côté? Tu viens plus sur msnnnnnnneuh! Grrr michante! Bon aller jte laisse retourner à l'écriture ;) Bizzz ma poulette

**Mona Potter**: Ben c'est pas grave, je te pardonne parce que tu me review toujours ;) Merci pour te review et à bientôt j'espère!

**Aliénor**: Miciiii toa! La suite arivera plus vite promis :D Bizzzouu

**Le Saut de L'ange**: Heyyyyyyy! Comment ça va toi! ca fiat longtemps!

Et oui, Mumus a perdu le contrôle! Je trouve que dans cette fic, il est exactement comme je m'imagine qu'il était avant la mort de ses amis dans les livres! Enfn à peu de chose près. Enfin moi dans cette fic je l'adore! Et c'es pas parce que c'est moi qui l'écrit lol

Et bien non pas de confrontation Mère/Fils pour l'nstant! Enfin plus tard plus tard. Ils ont tout le temps pour se retrouver, pareil pour James et Lily d'ailleurs.

Le procès était pas terrible je trouve. Mais je n'ai pas voulu m'éterniner dessus parce que ça me soulait un peu et en plus ej trouvais que ce n'était pas le plus important!

Au fait pour finir, j'adre tes fics et traduc'! Continues franchement c'est génial! A plus poulette! Bizzzouu

**Watterlily**: ouawou ds les favorites authors et stories d'un coup chouette! Ca me fait super plaisir!Merci pour ta gentille review qui est l'un de celle qui m'a fait le plus plaisir! Merci beaucoup!

Non mon pseudo vient en fait de Lyann (un perso dans une autre de mes fics) et Lady parce que je voulais autre chose devant. Mais Le trône de fer, c'est quoi? Tu 'mintrigue lol Kisssssss

**Lilouthephénix**: Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle t'ait plus! Bizz

**Moonlight**: très joli pseudo en passant! Ouai moi aussi je ferais bien de la chair de Voldy des fois même si c'est moi qui écrit ttes ces horreurs: HONTE À L'AUTEUR QUI DÉRAILLE AUSSI COMPLÈTEMENT! mdr A bientôt Bzouuuuuu

**Jamesie_-_cass**: et bien voici le suivant! Au fait, d'où vient ton pseudo? Il m'intrigue... ;_-_)

**Jo**: Je sais pas vraiment quand est ce qu'il aura enfin le bonheur notre pauvre Jamesie! En espérant que ce soit pas dans trop longtemps! Merci pr le one shot! Bizzzzzzzou à toi et à bientôt!

Fée Fléau: Merci! Ca me fait plaisir ce que tu dis! Un si joli compliment! J'arrête je vais avoir l'air plus cruche que je le suis déjà ;) Et bien sinon, voilà la suite qui a eu du mal à arriver parce que j'ai n peu bloqué! Mais je vais faire mieux pour le suivant (il est déjà écrit héhé lol) :D

Selphie6: Voilou la suiteuh! Merci pour ta review!

Virg05: Oulalala des menaces de mort lol Bon et bien ça va se finir bien, je tiens à ma vie moi lol. Nan je ne sais pas encore comment va se terminer cette fic: j'hésite encore! Alors je ferai au fur et à mesure ! Merci pour ta review c'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de l'écrire! Kisss

Merci à tous ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews pour ma petite note d'arrêt temporaire! Ca m'a fait très plaisir de voir que j'étais soutenu et non engueulé! Merci à tous!

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne! Bizzzzzzzzzou à toutes et à tous

Lady Lyanna ;)


	6. La nouvelle prof de Poudlard

**Pour toujours et à jamais**

**Chapitre 5 : **La nouvelle prof de Poudlard

_-_Vous êtes sûr de votre choix Lily ? Murmura Albus Dumbledore pour que elle seule entende juste avant d'annoncer l'identité de la nouvelle enseignante.

_-_Oui.

_-_Il est encore temps de changer d'avis et de tout lui dire. (1)

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner la tête vers les élèves pour clore la conversation. Au même moment, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, en retard pour le dîner. Tout le monde était déjà attablé et, élèves comme professeurs, ne tardèrent pas à tourner le regard vers lui. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle et c'est avec une certaine gêne qu'il rejoignit sa place à côté de Ron. Celui_-_ci lui marmonna alors devant son regard interrogateur:

_-_Annonce importante de Dumbledore ! Tu es arrivé au moment où McGo demandait le silence.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux de compréhension tandis que le directeur se levait en lançant un regard malicieux au jeune Potter. Celui_-_ci lui répondit par un grand sourire.

_-_Chers élèves, et chers professeurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous avons enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour assurer le poste de professeur des Potions resté inoccupé depuis le décès prématuré du professeur Crank. Veuillez faire bon accueil au professeur Elizabeth Néva.

La personne en question se leva et les élèves applaudirent poliment. Personne n'était vraimnt enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner en potions. Harry la regarda en détails. Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que sa peau était blanche et de loin il n'apercevait pas la couleur de ses yeux mais il les pensait sombre eux aussi. Elle était belle à sa manière, mais elle l'aurait été encore plus si elle avait paru moins froide. Son visage ne reflétait aucun sentiment mais on sentait quand même que tout cela l'ennuyait. Dans un soupire à demi caché, elle se rassit et les applaudissements cessèrent. Dumbledore resta debout et reprit la parole.

_-_Merci merci. Vous pouvez reprendre votre dîner à présent. Le professeur Néva prendra ses fonctions dès demain. J'espère simplement qu'aucun gage de bienvenue déplacé ne sera orquestré.

Il tourna son regard, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, vers les Baroudeurs qui prirent des mines innocentes.

_-_Bon appétit !

Le repas reprit et un grand brouaha envahit la salle. Harry se tourna vers ses amis avec un sourire malicieux.

_-_Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

Les quatre autres eurent le même regard et tous acquiescèrent.

_-_Dommage, s'exclama Ron faussement tragique, une si jolie femme !

_-_Combien de temps pensez vous qu'elle tiendra ? Demanda Harry en baissant la voix et en se rapprochant pour que personne n'entende.

_-_Tu veux tenir les paris Potter ? Interrogea Seamus en ricanant.

Celui_-_ci lui lança un sourire qui n'anonçait rien de bon pour le nouveau prof.

_-_Hum..., réfléchit Dean, elle a l'air coriace, je dirais... un mois.

_-_Tu es généreux ! Répliqua Ron en se goinffrant de pommes de terre. Che dirais plutôt deux chemaines !

_-_Ron, combien de fois va_-_t_-_il falloir que je te dise qu'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Râla Seamus avec une voix haut perchée.

_-_Sérieusement, vous ne croyez pas qu'on pourrait la laisser tranquille la pauvre ? Demanda Neville. Elle a peut être besoin de ce boulot.

_-_Neville, tu l'as vu ? Répliqua Ron après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Ca sent la Serpentard à plein nez ! Regard la ! Elle va nous en faire baver. Je le sens comme ça. Autant tenter de s'en débarasser dès le début !

_-_Et puis, si elle résiste à nos séances de torture, je veux bien en manger mon châpeau ! Déclara Seamus sûr de lui.

_-_Très bien, alors quels sont vos mises ? Termina Harry sur un ton équivoque.

00000000000000000000000000

_-_Si j'étais vous, je me méfierais de ces cinq là, ils n'ont pas l'air comme ça mais ce sont de vrais petits démons ! Conseilla le professeur Chourave à sa nouvelle collègue en montrant les Baroudeurs.

_-_Je n'aime pas quand ils complotent comme ça, soupira Minerva McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils, ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon. Attendez vous au pire pour votre premier cours avec eux.

Lily ne parut pas s'en inquiéter, elle avait connu pire après tout ! Enfin... elle espérait.

_-_Que faisiez vous avant de venir enseigner à Poudlard ? Demanda gentiment le professeur Flitwick pour changer de sujet.

_-_J'ai beaucoup voyagé, répondit elle simplement avec indifférence.

_-_Et où êtes vous allé ? Cette fois c'était Severus Rogue.

Cette femme lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas l'avoir déjà vu. Lily tourna la tête vers lui et ne répondit pas tout de suite, le laissant se concentrer quelques secondes sur le sombre de ses yeux.

_-_Surtout dans l'est de l'Europe.

_-_Quels pays ?

_-_Roumanie, Pologne, et dernièrement Bulgarie...

_-_Tiens donc, Severus y a justement passé ses dernières vacances ! S'exclama Chourave, surprise.

Lily tourna vers elle un regard un peu moins froid et répondit :

_-_Quelle coïncidence. Excusez moi, mais j'ai un tas de choses à faire pour demain.

Elle se leva poliment et sortit lentement par la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs.

_-_Elle est étrange cette femme, marmonna Chourave à Mcgonagall.

Le professeur de Métamorphose haussa simplement les sourcils et reporta son regard vers les Baroudeurs. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Rogue quitter lui aussi la table et sortir par la même porte que sa charmante collègue. Ces deux là allaient faire des étincelles. Elle le préssentait.

00000000000000000000000000

Lily se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle comme la plupart des professeur en semaine. Un elfe de maison lui avait amené un plateau_-_repas assez bien fourni. Lily mangeait très peu au petit_-_déjeuner et ce matin là n'échappa pas à la règle. Elle avait étudié son emploi du temps et avait remarqué qu'elle avait les cinquièmes années Gryffondor et Serpentard en deuxième heure. Le stress et l'appréhension lui avait totalement coupé l'appétit. Elle allait revoir son fils _-_vraiment le voir, pas comme la veille_-_ et elle avait envie de pleurer comme jamais. Même si lui ne saurait pas qui elle était, ce serait sûrement l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Une joie et une peine sans nom se mélangeaient dans son coeur.

Quand elle l'avait vu la veille arriver dans la Grande Salle et aller s'installer à côté de ses amis, son coeur s'était serré à en mourir. Dumbledore lui avait jeté un petit coup d'oeil, mais elle savait que son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Il avait alors regardé Harry et lui avait sourit. Harry avait ensuite tourné son regard vers elle et elle avait prié pour que ses yeux ne rencontrent pas ceux de son fils. Elle ne s'en serait pas remise. Elle le savait. Elle aurait trop eu envie de courir vers lui et de lui crier qui elle était vraiment. C'était ridicule dit comme ça, mais c'est ce qu'elle ressentait.

Lily accéléra le rythme après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Elle devait acceuillir les quatrièmes années dans cinq minutes et si elle ne se dépêchait pas un peu, elle serait en retard et Dieu savait qu'elle détestait ça. Bientôt, elle arriva devant la classe. Ses élèves, des Gryffondor et des Serpentard l'attendaient 'patiemment'.

_-_Je te jure Weasley que si tu ne retires pas ça tout de suite, tu le regretteras !

_-_Oh que j'ai peur, le petit fifils à son papa mangemort me menace. Je sens que je vais pleurer !

Ginny Weasley, made in Molly and Arthur Weasley, se tenait désarmée et sans peur devant un Philippus Lestranges, fils unique de Rodolphus et Bellatrix, baguette levée. Lily avait appris, la veille, un maximum de choses sur les enfants des personnes qu'elle connaissait et avait relevé avec horreur que les deux personnes qui la dégoûtaient le plus avaient conçu un gosse ensemble. Il n'était pas des plus moche qui plus est, mais elle avait lu dans son dossier un nombre incalculable de retenues données pour : « insultes envers ses camarades issus de milieu moldu », surtout depuis l'envoi de sa mère à Azkaban.

_-_Mr Lestranges, rangez votre baguette tout de suite. Cette école n'est pas un terrain de jeux.

Lily attira tout les regards vers elle. Sa voix était si froide... Ginny perdit son petit sourire amusé et Rodolphus baissa sa baguette rapidement. Il ne perdit pourtant pas sa moue dédaigneuse et toisa son professeur d'un regard tout sauf respectueux.

_-_Mais professeur, commença_-_t_-_il sûr de lui, Weasley m'a accusé injustement.

_-_Et de quoi les a_-_t_-_elle accusé ?

_-_D'être ce que je ne suis pas.

_-_Encore, marmonna tout bas la mini Weasley bien que tout le monde entendit.

Lily fit semblant de n'avoir rien perçu et eut un rictus presque invisible qui pouvait facilement être interprêté par un sourire. Personne ne remarqua sauf peut_-_être Ginny qui l'observait avec curiosité. Mais rien de sûr...

_-_A tort c'est évident, dit elle en envoyant un regard que les Gryffondor crurent entendu à Philippus.

_-_Bien sûr professeur.

Lestranges lui lança un sourire angélique et Lily s'en sentit insultée. Elle ne le montra pas et se tourna vers Ginny.

_-_Dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir voulu colporter cet _épouvantable_ ragot Miss Weasley.

Les Serpentard sourirent tandis que les Gryffondor marmonnaient des choses incompréhensible mais tout sauf agréable à propos de leur nouveau professeur.

_-_Et dix points en moins à Serpentard pour avoir voulu jeter un sort à Miss Weasley, Mr Lestranges. Vous êtes à égalité maintenant.

Elle leur fit un sourire sarcastique et entra en classe suivie de ses élèves qui eurent un temps de surprise. Pendant toute l'heure, il n'y eut pas un bruit. Lily s'était présentée brièvement et avait enchaîné rapidement avec le résumé des cours de l'année. Ils avaient pris beaucoup de retard depuis la rentrée où ils n'avaient pas eu cours. Les Gryffondor et Serpentard, d'habitude si turbullants, lui obéirent au doigt et à l'oeil. Elle avait fait impression. Plus l'heure avançait pourtant, plus elle était nerveuse. Personne ne s'en rendit compte à son grand soulagement. Bientôt la cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent rapidement. Lily les entendit donner leurs impressions à leurs camarades de l'année supérieur. En règle général, aussi bien Serpentard que Gryffondor, elles étaient mitigées. Certains la détestaient, d'autres la craignaient.

Au compte goûte, les élèves entrèrent. Au bout de cinq minutes, tout le monde était là sauf... les Baroudeurs ! Quelle suprise ! Cela n'étonna pas tellement Lily qu'ils soient en retard. Elle avait connu une bande dans le même genre après tout. Elle allait commencer quand on frappa à la porte.

_-_Oui ?

Les cinq garçons entrèrent, Harry en tête. Elle l'observa. Il ressemblait tellement à son père au même âge. Et il paraissait avoir exactement la même attitude. Il lui lança un sourire angélique et elle se sentit fondre cette fois. Il était si beau, son fils. Son envie ridicule d'éclater en larmes et de se précipiter vers lui lui reprit mais elle garda son visage froid et impassible.

_-_Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Londubat, Finnigan et Thomas, énuméra_-_t_-_elle tandis qu'ils entraient.

Les élèves parurent surpris qu'elle connaisse leurs noms avant qu'elle ne reprenne:

_-_J'ai entendu parlé de vous, et pas vraiment en bien, ajouta_-_t_-_elle simplement d'une voix neutre.

Les Baroudeurs sourirent légèrement, juste comme il fallait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. C'était cool qu'on lui ait déjà parlé d'eux !

_-_Votre réputation vous précède Messieurs. Pourquoi êtes vous en retard ?

Harry s'avança, son plus beau sourire charmeur aux lèvres _-_le même que celui de Sirius pour le professeur McGonagall quand il était à Poudlard ; il avait sûrement dû l'apprendre à son filleuil, Lily savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû le choisir comme parain !_-_ et prit a parole pour les autres :

_-_Nous sommes vraiment désolés professeur, veuillez me croire, mais il se trouve que nous avons eu un petit contre_-_temps.

Lily haussa un sourcil comme pour dire un « ah oui ? » septique.

_-_Quel genre de contre_-_temps ?

_-_Du genre rampant vert et arrogant, dit il plein de sous_-_entendus et d'une voix plutôt prétencieuse.

_-_Allez vous asseoir. Dix points points en moins à Gryffondor. Ne soyez plus en retard Messieurs.

Les Gryffondors grognèrent. Déjà dix points en moins l'heure précédente. Elle avait la main lourde !

_-_Bien, maintenant nous pouvons commencer. Je suis donc le professeur Néva, et je vous enseignerai l'art des Potions toute cette année. Vous avez les BUSEs à la fin de l'année et nous avons déjà beaucoup de retard_-_ Mr Weasley, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda_-_t_-_elle sans impatience dans la voix.

_-_Euh... rien... rien professeur !

Elle vit Ron ranger le parchemin qu'il tenait quelques instants plus tôt sous la table. Il devint vite aussi rouge qu'une tomate tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

_-_Qu'est ce que c'est que cela Mr Weasley ? Demanda_-_t_-_elle en sortant le parchemin vierge du casier.

_-_Un... un simple bout de parchemin... pro_-_ professeur.

Lily lui jeta simplement un petit coup_-_d'oeil et le reconnu immédiatement. Il faut dire qu'elle avait tellement vu ses amis la sortir quand ils étaient à Poudlard. C'était la carte du Maraudeur ! Elle eut un sourire en coin.

_-_Très bien alors vous permettez que je le garde ?

_-_NON ! Enfin... euh... je veux dire... j'aimerai mieux le garder ...? Répondit il, mal à l'aise en faisant une petite grimace

_-_C'est à moi professeur, intervint Harry, c'est... un mot que j'ai donné à Ron ! Dit il en souriant de nouveau. Il y a un sort pour le cacher.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Harry finit vite par baisser les yeux. Cette femme avait un regard si... pénétrant.

_-_Et bien Mr Potter, vous ne devez pas payer le parchemin, dit elle simplement en voyant la taille du parchemin pour un simple mot.

Elle glissa le parchemin dans sa poche sous les yeux presque accablés des Baroudeurs et surtout d'Harry qui se mordait la lèvre avec verve.

_-_Je disais donc, vous avez pris beaucoup de retard et il serait bien que vous fassiez certaines recherches vous_-_même, dit elle en retournant devant son bureau.

Le cours continua ainsi, dans un silence des plus complets. Lily pensa que ce n'était finalement pas si dur que ça de revoir Harry, même si elle avait cru à un moment faire une crise cardiaque tellement son coeur battait fort.

A la fin du cours, les élèves avaient pas mal de recherches sur diverses plantes et herbes à faire. Lily les vérifierait dans deux semaines et il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils aient tous leur travail. La cloche sonna la récréation et les élèves sortirent beaucoup plus vite qu'ils n'étaient arrivés. Seul Harry resta et se dirigea, avec un poil de timidité tout de même vers son professeur qui était assise à son bureau. Quand elle sentit qu'il restait quelqu'un, elle releva la tête et observa son fils. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il allait lui demander.

_-_Non Mr Potter, je ne vous rendrez pas ce parchemin.

_-_Mais pourquoi ! Demanda_-_t_-_il en faisant une moue de chien battu.

_-_Parce que. Allez en cours maintenant.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour insister mais elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et il sentit qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille en cours. Il finirait pas récupérer la carte d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fallait juste qu'il demande à Sirius comment s'introduire dans le bureau d'un prof. Son parrain l'avait toujours beaucoup aidé dans ses entreprises.

_-_Alors ? Demandèrent presque ensemble Ron et Neville lorsqu'il sortit du bureau.

Ses quatre amis l'avaient attendu à la sortie du cours. Il haussa les épaules, mais ne parut pas défaitiste. Les quatre autres par contre arborèrent une mine sombre.

_-_Pfff, si seulement je l'avais pas sorti pour voir si Ginny était bien arrivée à son cours, s'exclama Ron plus tard dans leur salle commune.

_-_Attends, on pouvait pas être sûrs que Lestranges allait pas l'attaquer encore après qu'on soit partis !Déclara Harry. On va trouver un moyen de la récupérer t'inquiète. Laisse moi juste le temps de demander un truc à Sirius et c'est bon.

Les Maraudeurs retrouvèrent quelque peu leur sourire après cette phrase. Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, était toujours le premier à les aider dans leur mauvais coup en les faisant bénéficier de l'expérience maraudeurienne.

_-_Sinon vous avez vu la nouvelle prof, ça a l'air d'être une vraie teigne ! Commença Dean avec un étrange sourire.

_-_Tu m'étonnes ! Je sens qu'entre elle et Rogue, on va bien s'amuser cette année, continua Seamus, beaucoup moins souriant que son ami.

_-_Moi je l'ai pas trouvée si terrible, dit Neville en relevant le nez de son bouquin de botanique.

_-_Tu plaisantes ? Intervint Ron. Elle est aussi froide qu'un glaçon. Et t'as vu la tonne de devoirs qu'on va avoir à faire au cours de l'année !

_-_Pauvre petit Ronichoux, la nouvelle prof a été méchante avec toi et elle t'a surchargé de devoir ! Plaisanta Dean en prenant une voix aigue.

La moue comique que fit le rouquin fit éclater les cinq amis de rire. Mais pour Harry, ce ne fut pas tout à fait un rire vrai. La nouvelle prof le préoccupait, comme les autres, mais différemment. Il avait l'étrange impression de la connaître. C'était idiot, il ne l'avait jamais vu et il se serait rappelé d'une femme pareille, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un lien avec elle. Vraiment étrange...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Après le départ de son fils, Lily sortit la carte et l'observa pendant quelques instants. Des flashs de sa scolarité à Poudlard lui revinrent en mémoire comme un coup de poignard. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, un mince _-_et vrai !_-_ sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

_-_Salut les gars, murmura_-_t_-_elle simplement.

Le parchemin s'enduisit alors d'une écriture à l'encre noire: « Mr Patmol salut la plus belle de toutes les filles qu'a pu voir passer Poudlard et est heureux de la revoir. Il se demande d'ailleurs toujours quand est ce qu'elle va se décider à larguer cet affreux petit faon décoiffé qui ne mérite pas une beauté sublime comme elle. »

L'écriture devint tout d'un coup beaucoup plus griffonée et une autre apparut alors, plus fine, plus soignée: « Mr Lunard demande à Mr Cornedrue d'arrêter d'étrangler Mr Patmol, Miss Lily n'a sûrement pas envie que son petit_-_ami soit un meurtrier. Il fait aussi une révérance à Miss Lily et trouve que Mr Patmol a raison: les années n'ont vraiment pas affadie Miss Lily, au contraire. »

L'écriture devint moins nette et la première écriture réapparut: « Mr Patmol remercit Mr Lunard de l'avoir aidé à se débarasser de cette horible bête à corne ! »

Une troisième écriture apparut et Lily la reconnut tout de suite: celle de James. « Mr Cornedrue demande à Mr Patmol si celui_-_ci n'a pas oublié de se nettoyer les yeux ce matin ou si un peu de la crasse de Servilus ne lui serrait pas tombé dans l'oeil. Peut_-_être alors ne voit il pas que l'horrible bête à corne est beaucoup plus adorable que lui et que toutes les filles l'adoreraient contrairement à un certain gros chien noir... »

L'écriture de Sirius revint mais elle fut bientôt coupée par celle de Remus: « Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gros chi_-_ »

« Mr Lunard prie Miss Lily de ne pas prendre en compte cette petite dispute sans importance et rappelle à Mr Cornedrue qu'il n'a toujours pas salué sa petite_-_amie. »

Ce fut une quatrième écriture qui apparut avant que celle de James ne prenne le relais. « Mr Queudver profite de ce petit intermède pour saluer la belle de Mr Cornedrue et aimerait bien savoir si elle reconsidérera un jour sa demande de sortir avec lui ? »

« Mr Cornedrue pense que Mr Queudver devrait éviter à l'avenir de demander à SA petite amie de sortir avec lui s'il ne veut pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

« Mr Queudver recule légèrement devant la hargne de Mr Cornedrue mais promet à Miss Lily de ne pas laisser tomber. »

« Mr Cornedrue s'approche doucement de Miss Lily et dépose un baiser sur sa main à la peau si douce. Il la prie de bien vouloir accepter ses plates excuses de ne pas s'être encore occupé d'elle et lui jure un amour éternel. »

Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit le début du monologue de Mr Cornedrue et Lily murmura vite aux écritures de disparaître. Elle rangea le parchemin dans une poche de sa robe et autorisa la personne à entrer.

_-_Bonjour professeur Rogue, salua Lily platement, toute trace de sourire disparue.

_-_Bonjour Evans.

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda pendant quelques instants, il était impassible tout comme elle. Elle le sonda. Comment savait il ? Dumbledore ne lui avait tout de même pas dit...?

_-_Vous vous trompez de personne Rogue, dit elle plus pour la forme.

_-_Je ne crois pas, Lily ou peut_-_être dois_-_je t'appeler Morgane ?

_-_Je me doutais que tu finirais pas deviner Severus, mais pas aussi rapidement je l'avoue. Remarque, tu m'as déjà plusieurs fois épatée. Alors, comment as tu deviné ? Assieds toi, je t'en pris.

Severus obtempéra et prit place devant elle. Il y eut un court silence bientôt rompu par Rogue.

_-_J'étais là quand Croupton a dit au Seigneur que tu étais encore en vie. Cet idiot pensait que le Lord n'était pas au courant. Il s'est fait tuer.

_-_Comment as tu su que _j'étais_ Lily Evans ?

_-_J'ai ensuite fait le lien entre toi _-_Lily Evans_-_ et Morgane. Morgane avait été arrêtée par les aurors et toi, Lily Evans réapparaissait. En plus si tu étais en vie c'est que le Seigneur voulait te garder et Morgane avait elle aussi l'air d'être très importante à ses yeux. Je vous ai donc associée l'une à l'autre. J'ai pas mal réfléchi pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Pour ce qui est de ton rôle de professeur, disons que j'ai été aidé.

Lily ne répondit rien et se perdit dans ses pensées. S'il avait fait le rapprochement, se pourrait il que d'autre personne le fasse aussi ? Elle aurait dû prendre plus de précaution.

_-_Il n'y avait que moi et Malfoy quand Croupton a parlé au Seigneur, précisa Severus en la voyant réfléchir.

Elle hocha la tête et tourna son regard froid et hautain vers lui. Ils s'affrontèren quelques instants puis Rogue lui dit avec toute la franchise qui le qualifiait:

_-_Tu as vraiment changé depuis Poudlard !

_-_Les gens évoluent. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne Severus.

_-_Peut_-_être. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à croire que tu étais Morgane pendant toutes ces années.

_-_Es tu sûr que tu ne t'en doutais pas ?

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Rogue releva la tête pour affronter son interlocutrice. Il ne dit cependant rien et Lily lui lança un sourire froid devant sa réponse muette. Finalement au bout d'un moment, considérant que l'entretien était terminé, Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivé devant, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui poser une dernière question.

_-_Potter est au courant ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et parut sortir de ses pensées.

_-_Oui, c'est même lui qui m'a défendu au procès, répondit elle comme si c'était une évidence.

_-_Nan, le fils.

Elle eut un rire sans joie et ressentit un léger pincement quand elle répondit avec le plus de froideur dont elle était capable:

_-_Non.

Rogue la regarda quelques instants sans rien dire et lâcha, avant de sortir en coup de vent, d'une voix pleine de sous_-_entendu pour Lily:

_-_Tant mieux.

Et même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, Evans savait que Rogue avait raison...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1): Il parle d'Harry pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris.

Ouawou j'ai fini le chapitre! Quand je pense qu'au moment où j'écris ça j'ai même pas fini le précédent! lol

Bon, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, si Rogue dit « Tant mieux » à la fin, c'est pour dire qu'en fait vu comment Lily est revenue il vaut mieux pas qu'Harry la voit comme ça C'est pas très sympa hein! lol J'adore les sarcasmes! Vous êtes pas au bout de vos peines en ce qui concerne Rogue et Lily et leurs joutes verbales!

J'ai reçu pas mal de reviews qui déplorent le double jeu de Lily auprès de James: qu'elle serve encore Voldemort. Mais il faut se dire que les conditions de son pacte avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres restent appliquées, et ce malgré sa libération.

En passant, désolée je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt parce que je n'avais pas mon ordi etaprès j'ai dû faire les RaR. Bon, je vais vous faire les RaR tout de suite et vous laisser tranquille.

**Ccilia**: Merci pour tous tes petits compliments! T'es ma première revieweuse pour ce chapitre, la première est toujours la plus attendue lol. Bon bref, sinon, si Lily ne le dit pas à Harry c'est parce qu'elle a ses raisons: d'abord parce qu'elle veut l'observer, apprendre à le connaître et ensuite parce qu'elle se déteste en fait. Elle a peur de la réaction de son fils et elle pense que s'il la connait un peu mieux avant de lui dire, il le prendra peut_-_être bien (même si je ne pense pas qu'il le prendrait mal mais bon). C'est par rapport à ce qu'elle est devenue.

Alalala c'est vrai qu'ils ont tous les duex pas mal souffert aussi bien lily que James. C'est parfois même plus dur pour ceux qui restent. Tout le monde espère que ça va s'arranger entre eux. Enfin, on verra si ça se finit ben ;_-_)

**Le Saut de l'Ange**: Heyyyy salut toi ! Comment ça va? Ouai je sais, ça fait longtmeps que j'ai aps posté, non mais quelle flemmarde non? lol

Tu as vu la réaction de Lily devant Harry dans ce chapitre. C'est pas obligatoirement bien écrit (un peu neuneu à mon goût) mais je trouve très dur d'expliquer ce qu'elle peut ressentir à ce moment! Et bien la suite n'est pas arrivée trop longtemps après n'est ce pas? Merci pour **tes **reviews! Plein de bizouuuuu

**Antadelie**: Alala Lily, elle est si mystérieuse. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle va faire, même moi je n'en ai aucune idée. Va_-_t_-_elle bien tourner ? Va_-_t_-_elle mal tourner ? Je cris que c'est le centre de l'intrigue de la fic parce que tout dépent de ça: sa relation avec James, son double jeu. C'est vrai que la fic est aussi beaucoup centrée sur ses sentiments et sur ceux de James. C'est l'histoire d'une reconquête je crois. Ils ont vécu tant de choses. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te fais toute ma psychologie à deux balles donc je vais arrêter là et te remercier pour ta si gentille review! Bizzz

**La p'tite Clo**: Tout d'un coup? Ca a du être dur à avaler non? En tout cas je suis contente que ça t'es plus! Merci pour la review! Kissss

**Gody**: MON BACON? C'est toute la considération que tu as pour moi C'EST ÇA?Mdr! Je boude na:p Tu crois que deux folles ensemble, ça fait quelqu'un de sain d'esprit ou au contraire? Parce que je coris qu'on doit en faire baver la société toutes les deux ;)

La fille de Voldy, on va la voir plus tard, mais un peu de patience ohh! Rolala ces revieweurs! Faut les tenir à la baguette hein! MIONE AVEC RON? NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS? Tu peux rêver là! Je HAIS Ron il m'agace, m'exaspère et m'insupporte! lol Ron Je vais te le coller avec Parvati ou Lavande (ou pire, Pansy niark!) et il va nous foutre la paix! Mdr! Nan nan respire, je plaisante! Eloigne toi de moi avec ce couteau toi! Nan Godyyyy NANNNNNNNNN LOL Bizzzz ma biquette (je crois que j'ai pas encore fais mieux que toi au niveau surnom! ;)

**Sirius69**: Merciiii c'est très gentil! Et bien tu as lu la suite, elle t'a plus? Merci, je vais en avoir besoin de chance pour la suite lol. Nan j'ai le plan en tête ça devrait le faire! ;) Bisous à toua!

**Kritari**: Et bien la suite tu l'as aimée? Vos avis sont vraiment important pour moi et ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'on pense à me reviewer merci :D

**Jo**: Merci jo fidèle revieweuse (c'est ça que je me plante pas, c'est pas revieweur? lol) La suite était plus branchée sur un seul endroit ça change. Malgré la longuer j'ai l'impression que le chapitre est tout petit, c'est p_-_ê parce qu'il s'y passe pas grand chose...

**Diabolikvampyr**: Merchi! La suite t'a plu ? ;) Bizzz

**Fée Fléau**: Ouaw ça c'est une review! Très constructive et explicite je suis contente: c'est la première fois que j'en reçoi une comme ça je crois ! Bref, c'est vrai qu'on peut avoir l'impression qu'elle change de caractère et ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais je pense que j'ai un peu de mal à faire une évolution dans le comportement de Lily: je veux aller trop vite en besogne. Il va falloir que je me ralentisse!

Sinon, en dehors de ça, merci pour les compliments sur les sentiments, j'ai adoré lire ta review, sincèrement.

Bref, à bientôt j'espère Bisous

**SamaraXX**: Tous les jours? Vraiment? Et bien voilà la suite, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long. Je n'ai plus mon ordi en ce moment et je profite que mes parents ne soient pas là pour l'utiliser et répondre aux reviews (ils me l'ont supprimés). Merci merci merci à toi ! Ca me fait plaisir ! N'hésite pas à m'envoyer d'autre review lol ;) Kisss

**Unna**: Ahhh les beugues de Je connais ça, ce site m'e fait tout le temps. Soit c'est le site, soit c'est internet! Ca soule!

Oui t'as raison fais moi des compliments, j'adore ça jme tais lol! Nan sans blague, merci pour la review, et dans ce chapitre, j'espère que c'est assez clair, j'ai bien fait remarquer que Lily et Harry ne se retrouvaient pas vraiment. C'est dommage, mais bon, j'ai un plan particullier dans la tête alors... j'en démorre pas! lol Kissouilles

**Magic Pinky**: Coucou! Lily n'a pas tué les parents de James au sens propre, elle se sent coupable parce qu'elle y a asssisté et elle n'a rien pu faire. Et bien voilà, tu as lu les 'retrouvailles' Harry/ Lily, pas très palipitant! lol Merci pour ta gentille review! ;)

**SusyBones**: Oui, ce moment là a perturber pas mal de monde. Il faut dire que j'ai mis pas mal de détails, je voulais que justement, les lecteurs sentent tout ce que Lily avait ressenti. Pour Harry, tu l'as lu dans ce chapitre, quand à Voldemort, cela va s'éclaircir au fil du temps mais la réponse n'est pas avant longtems enfin je crois... Merci pour le compliment ça me fait très plaisir, mais je ne pense pas être une des plus douée! Bizzzou

**Jamesie_-_cass**: J'adore aussi James et j'aime encore plus Remus. Même si j'ai tendance à penser que James, par le mystère qui l'entoure dans les livres de JK, est plus interressant à exploiter. On voit souvent les mêmes genres de Remus: doux, compréhensif, calme voir timide. Pour moi, il est plus comme ça par obligation que par désir. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il se met à l'éccart pour ne pas avoir la déception d'être rejeté. Enfin... pas avec ses amis je pense bien que... bref, je ne vais pas te pondre une thèse sur ce perso!

Sinon, oui Lily est toujours au service de Voldemort. Pour elle, son fils est tjrs en danger, même si elle est libre. Les règles du jeu sont les mêmes bien qu'un peu différentes. Voilou merci pour la review et à bientôtj'espère! Boujou comme on dit dla Normandie (Euh...t'es française parce que tu connais peut_-_être pas: c'est dans le Nord de la France. Jte prend pas pour une idiote mais tu viens p_-_ê du Quebec et moi jconnais pas ttes les régions quebequoises... euh jm'embrouille là jme tais et jte laisse) Bizzzou

**Liliz Mamba**: Oh oui James va se faire entuber! Mais si tout se passe bien, il ne le saura qu'à la fin! Saura_-_t_-_il pardonner? Je ne le sais pas encore mais bon...cela dépendra de la tournure de la historia.

Merci, du courage, je vais en avoir besoin:D A bientôt j'espère. Küsse

**Miss Lup'**: Honte à toi effectivement! lol Nan mais c'est pas grave, moi aussi ça m'arrive d'oublier de laisser des reviews alors je te pardonne lol. Dis moi, tu es en pleine activité toa! Il n'y a pas une semaine où je ne vois pas un nouveau chapitre de l'une de tes fics dans mes author alert! C'estcool tu me diras!

Oui oui oui, je te veux bien comme correctrice, en plus j'adore les notes que tu mets dans les fics du Saut de l'ange! Je suis morte de rire à chaque fois. Pour ce chapitre, je veux le poster rapidement alors je ne te le fias pas corriger (ou tu peux le corriger après que je l'ai poster remarque) mais pour le prochain, promis je te l'envoi!

Effectivement il faudrait que tu t'y mettes à ta fic sur James et Lily!

Ahhhh Sirius et Remus, tes persos préférés non? Surtout Remus pour moi. Mais vient juste après et presque à égalité Sirius. Ils sont tellement différents, remarque, qu'on ne peut pas vraiment juger l'un par rapport à l'autre: donc voilà je les _adore_ tous les deux!

Bon voilou, jte laisse à tes fics ma bella. Bisous

**Kloona**: Ahhh ma ptite Kloona, tu as réussi à le lire finalement! J'en suis contente. Je connais le fait de ne pas avoir d'ordi, en ce qui me concerne, je 'lai que le w_-_e et encore, quand mes parents veulent bien! Mais d'un autre côté, je bosse mieux en classe donc ça compense!

La façon dont j'exprime les sentiments de Lily est un peu bidon dans ce chapitre, mais je ne vois pas comment le dire autrement. Il paraît que je suis meilleur pour les drames que pour les joies (dixit une de mes meilleures amies) alors...

Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait plaisir en publiant le chapitre précédent! Ca m'a fait trop plaiz de lire ça dans ta review! tu peux pas savoir!

C'est vrai que James et Lily sont bizarres, mais c'est ce qui fait tout le charmes de leur relation non? lol

Bref, merci pour ta review! A bientôt j'espère. Bizouuuuuus ma poulette!

**Click La Magnifique**: Je viens juste de recevoir ta review et j'ai cinq minutes l'ordi dc j'ai le temps de publier aujourd'hui!

Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super chaud au coeur! Tant de compliment, je rougis! lol Tu n'aimes pas les post-poudlard? Je comprend moi aussi ça me fout le cafard. Je me dis que c'estplus pareil après m'enfin...

Purée (pr être polie) ta review m'a mis du soleil dans ma journée! Je sais pas trop quoi répondre à tout ça! A part puet être que j'adore vraiment tes fics comme j'ai pu te le dire donc euh... voilà.

Merci beaucoup et refais m'en des comme ça sans problème, je saurai tjrs pas quoi te dire mais ça me fera trop plasiir lol jcrois que je me répète. Bon j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire et je publie!

Bizou A pluche!

Voilà, finies les RaR, elles m'auront pris du temps celle là! Mais je voulais vous faire plaisir donc je me suis donnée du courage et du mal pour les faire!

Bisous à tous et merci à tout le monde de me lire, c'est un grand bonheur pour moi que ça plaise autant.

A bientôt, j'espère, ça dépent que de moi je sais lol

Lady Lyanna


	7. La vie est un long fleuve tranquille oua...

**Pour toujours et à jamais**

**Chapitre 7 : **La vie est un long fleuve tranquille... ouai, c'est c'qu'on dit !

_-_T'es au courant qu'il y a un nouvel auror qui est arrivé ? Un français y parait, demanda Sirius à son meilleur ami trois jours après le départ de Lily pour Poudlard.

Sirius se tenait assis nonchalament sur une chaise, dans le bureau de James qui trifouillait dans ses dossiers. Black mangeait tranquillement une pomme _-_qui lui servait sûrement de petit_-_déjeuner_-_ malgré les secs coups d'oeil de James sur le fruit. Debout à côté de son mentor, le stagiaire de l'animagus chien ne disait rien, toujours un peu intimidé.

_-_Il est plutôt bon d'après Murdok. Ils sont dans la même équipe.

Sirius croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa pomme et continua de parler, bouche pleine.

_-_Tu pfrois pas qu'on pfourrait l'obferfer un peu. Il avala sa bouchée et se remit à parler normalement. On dit que les Aurors français sont des experts en duels. Il pourrait nous apporter quelque chose dans l'équipe.

_-_Sirius, commença un James agacé, on t'a jamais appris qu'il fallait pas parler la bouche pleine ?

_-_Que veux tu ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment profité de l'éducation de mes '_parents_'.

James secoua la tête et remit le nez dans son dossier. Il paraissait chercher quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas.

_-_T'as besoin d'un coup de main pour trouver un truc ? Demanda Sirius en jetant sa pomme par dessus son épaule.

Elle atterrit directement dans la corbeille qui se fit un plaisir de la dévorer. James ne répondit pas et Sirius soupira d'impatience.

_-_Je t'ai posé une question James.

_-_Je cherche l'adresse de cheminée de Fitzgerald. Il est en repos aujourd'hui et faut que je lui demande un truc, répondit l'auror, de plus en plus agacé.

_-_Il est là James, déclara Sirius d'une voix plutôt sérieuse en lui tendant un bout de parpier. Juste sous tes yeux.

James secoua la tête et prit le bout de papier qu'il posa dans un dossier avant de se replonger dans celui_-_ci. Sirius, d'un signe de tête, ordonna à son stagiaire de sortir. Celui_-_ci obéit.

_-_Ahh la paperasse, marmonna_-_t_-_il tentant de faire oublier à son ami ce petit incident.

Sirius avait toujours trop bien su lire en lui.

_-_James, mon pote, t'es sûr que ça va ? Commença Sirius, légèrement mal à l'aise, fait tout à fait inhabituel. Avec tous les évènements qui se sont enchaînés depuis le retour de Lily, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler toi et moi.

James soupira: il s'y attendait. Parler. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Comment dire à quelqu'un ce que l'on ressentait quand on ne savait même pas soi_-_même ?

_-_Ecoute, ça va bien ok ? Alors t'inquiète pas, déclara James de but en blanc en se calant dans son fauteuil pour regarder Sirius dans les yeux.

_-_Non, ça ne va pas James et on le sait tous les deux. Tu t'obstines à ne rien dire, à tout garder pour toi. Remus et moi, on se fait du souci, tu sais. T'es encore plus fermé qu'avant. C'est comme si tu étais redevenu comme après la disparition de Lily. Mais elle est revenue! Pas vraiment en bon état, mais elle est quand même vivante !

James ne lâcha pas les yeux de son ami du regard mais ne répondit rien à ce jet de paroles abruptes. Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants tentant de trouver les bons mots. Après tout s'il voulait savoir...

_-_Je..., commença_-_t_-_il en soupirant. Je crois que c'est là le problème. En fait... je sais pas comment te l'expliquer... Qu'est ce que tu ferais à ma place? Comment tu réagirais si... si la femme dont tu es toujours fou amoureux, dont tu es dingue plutôt, revenait après avoir été déclarée morte. Comment tu réagirais en sachant que jamais plus elle n'accepterait que tu la touches ou que tu l'aimes ?

Il ne parlait pas froidement ou sèchement. Il parlait de façon lasse, fatiguée, résignée. Il était triste. C'était ça le sentiment exact. Sirius voyait dans ses yeux sa tristesse et aurait voulu en prendre une partie. Son meilleur ami en avait trop subi. Il ne le méritait pas.

_-_Je suis désolé pour toi James.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Long, très long. Puis Sirius décida de le briser. James avait toujours détesté parler de ses sentiments avec quiconque, même avec Sirius. Et celui_-_ci pensa qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de son meilleur ami. En plus, une question restait toujours en suspens.

_-_Et pour le Français ? (**_NdC:_** _Mdr, il perd pas le nord le Sirius!)_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James était dans la salle d'entraînement, accoudé à une colonne, dans l'ombre de la pièce. Personne ne l'avait vu et il observait tranquillement le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux: Un combat. Ou plutôt, un duel. Un duel entre deux sorciers, deux aurors. L'un paraissait beaucoup plus à l'aise que l'autre. Il campait bien sur ses positions et ses sorts étaient francs et directs. L'autre par contre savait que son adversaire était meilleur, mais il ne se décourageait pas. Il jouait sur la vitesse et même si ses sorts étaient assez basiques, il les maniait plutôt bien. Bref, c'était un duel intéressant. Le second, Jùan Rodriguez, se fatiguait sous les assauts permanents du premier: le fameux français dont Sirius lui avait parlé. (**_NdC:_** _Viva Francia! Bon, bon, je me tais...)_

C'est vrai qu'il était pas mauvais. Mais que valait-il à l'arme blanche ? James fit discrètement signe à Doc' de venir: c'était le plus vieil auror encore en circulation et, ne voulant pas prendre sa retraite tout de suite, on l'avait mis aux entraînements et aux duels. Le vieil homme avait tout de suite repéré James, mais il s'était bien gardé de le faire remarquer.

_-_J'aimerai voir ce qu'ils valent aux combats à l'épée, lui dit James.

Doc', de son vrai nom Dockens, hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les deux aurors présents sur l'estrade.

_-_Montrez c'que vous savez faire à l'arm' blanche, ordonna_-_t_-_il de sa voix rauque et cassée par les vingts cigarettes quotidiennes fumées. (_**NdC:** Le tabac, c'est tabou, on en viendra tous à bout!)_

Ils leur lança deux épées que le second, épuisé eut du mal à attraper au vol.

_-_Si tu en as assez pour aujourd'hui Rodriguez, on peut arrêter, demanda le français avec un accent très prononcé.

Celui_-_ci ne répondit pas et attaqua direct. James sourit en l'entendant dire de ne jamais relâcher sa garde. Il semblait que Rodriguez se débrouillait mieux aux épées. Il avait l'air d'avoir l'avantage sur son adversaire. Mais bientôt, les rôles s'inversèrent et Rodriguez se retrouva à terre, une épée pointée sur lui.

_-_Ne jamais sous_-_estimer son adversaire, lui dit le français dont James ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

Il aida Rodriguez, qui était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, à se relever puis lui lança un sourire en lui serrant la main.

_-_Tu te débrouilles très bien pour ton âge. Ca fait combien de temps que tu es auror ?

_-_Deux ans.

_-_Je suis impressioné.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard de remerciement puis se dirigea vers un autre auror qui venait de l'appeler. Le français alla ramasser les épées et les rangea avec les autres. James s'avança vers lui et le détailla un peu plus. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge bien que James paraissait un légèrement plus jeune et la même carrure.

_-_Beau duel, déclara_-_t_-_il pour se faire remarquer.

Le français se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Manifestement, il essayait de trouver où il l'avait déjà vu.

_-_Merci.

_-_James Potter.

_-_Adam Vartan. Vous êtes le chef de la première division c'est ça ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Vous êtes plutôt populaire en France. On raconte des tas de choses sur vous.

_-_Comme quoi ?

_-_Comme le fait que vous ayez déjà bravé le seigneur des ténèbres et que vous soyez toujours en vie.

_-_J'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

_-_Ou que le nombre de mangemorts que votre équipe et vous avez arrêtés est presque supérieur à celui de toutes les autres équipes réunies.

_-_J'ai jamais vraiment fait le calcul.

_-_Vous êtes presque une légende vivante pour le monde sorcier.

James haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Il n'aimait pas vraiment avoir l'impression de devoir se justifier. Il gardait sa froideur à toute épreuve mais le Français ne semblait pas en tenir compte.

_-_Mais je vous imaginais plus grand, plaisanta Adam avec un petit sourire, et plus vieux.

_-_J'ai commencé jeune.

_-_Vous pouvez vous féliciter d'être à votre grade avant cinquante ans.

_-_Tout ce dont je me félicite c'est de mettre le plus de mangemort possible derrière les barreaux, répondit James d'une voix encore plus glacée.

Il savait qu'il ne devait sa réussite professionnelle qu'à la rage qui l'avait habitée pendant des années après la mort de Lily et le fait qu'on le lui rappelle le rendait mal à l'aise.

_-_J'ai entendu dire que vous en aviez défendu un la semaine dernière lors de son procès.

C'était sournois et James se prit à lui lancer un regard noir. Malgré le fait que le Français était assez bon, il reconsidérait à présent de le prendre dans son équipe. Il détestait ses manières inquisitrices.

_-_Je ne défend aucun mangemort, ce n'est pas mon boulot. Qui vous a dit ça ?

_-_Les murs ont des oreilles.

_-_On se croirait à Poudlard, marmonna James pour lui_-_même.

_-_Les Anglais sont plus commères que ce que l'on raconte.

_-_Et les Français plus idiots que ce que je pensais, répliqua James tandis qu'un combat oculaire s'opérait entre les deux hommes. (_**NdC:** Rooooooooo! Naughty boy!) (**NdA: **mdrrrr le cassage...! Hum, désolée, cure de Brice de Nice )_

_-_Belle répartie.

_-_Merci.

Il n'y eut plus un mot pendant un moment, puis Vartan lâcha la joute et reprit la parole.

_-_On est quittes. Je vous paie un café ?

C'est fou la vitesse à laquelle cet homme peut changer d'état d'esprit ! James avait du mal à suivre. Mais il n'y laissa rien paraître et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

_-_Vous avez une cafétéria ici ?

_-_Celle du ministère. Venez, je vous y amène. Mais je vous préviens, n'achetez rien, c'est immangeable.

_-_Déjà que la bouffe anglaise... ok ok, j'ai rien dit ! Vous savez que vous feriez presque peur avec votre regard assassin ?

_-_C'est dans l'idée.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (_**NdC:** Lady Ly, tu fais super bien les sonneries tu sais?) (NdA: je sais je sais dit elle avec modestie ;)_

_-_Je vous fais grâce des définitions à apprendre, mais lisez votre chapitre sur les potions calmantes, vous aurez une interrogation écrite au prochain cours. Vous pouvez partir.

Lily n'avait même pas eu besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire entendre, tous les sixièmes années Serpentard, réputés turbulents, étaient tranquillement restés à leur place en attendant qu'elle leur dise de sortir. Ils la craignaient, et elle avait la paix: tout le monde était content, enfin... surtout elle. Les sixièmes années rangèrent donc leurs affaires dans le calme et sortirent rapidement de la salle de cours. Lily avait deux heures de creux avant son prochain cours. Elle avait le temps de passer voir Hagrid pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas un ou deux Bernotaux sous la main. Ces petites créatures logeaient dans la forêt interdite et étaient assez dangereuses d'après les bouquins qu'elle avait lu mais leurs vertus permettaient de faire de très bonnes potions pour calmer les maux d'estomac. C'était au programme des deuxièmes années.

Elle enfila sa cape et sortit de sa salle de classe en verrouillant la porte d'un simple sort. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier qu'elle descendit pour finir par sortir du château. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que six incorrigibles cinquièmes années n'avaient pas cours non plus à cette heure là et que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils enquêtaient sur l'emploi du temps de leur professeur de potion. La chance était de leur coté: elle s'était décidée à sortir plus tôt que prévu.

_-_Dragon bleu à chien rose, en observation, que voyez vous ? Demanda un Harry Potter caché au coin d'un mur, parlant à un espèce de miroir.

_-_Hé on pourrait pas changer de nom, à chaque fois c'est pareil ! C'est toujours moi et Neville qui nous tapons le pseudo à la noix ! S'exclama Seamus Finnigan, posté à l'autre bout du couloir, caché derrière une statue, Neville à ses côtés. Et puis c'est quoi ce nom, là ? Chien rose !

_-_Tu me casses tout mon trippe là, mec, s'indigna Harry, on s'en fout du pseudo, fais un effort et reste dans le coup.

_-_Ok, mais la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui prend le chien rose.

_-_Ouais ouais, on verra. Bon on le refait, Dragon bleu à Chien rose, est ce que vous me recevez ?

_-_Ca fait trois minutes qu'on se parle, bien sûr que j'te reçois !

_-_Seam's !

_-_Ok ok, céda le jeune homme d'une voix morne, rien à signaler pour Chien rose, la cible est descendue, je répète: la cible est descendue.

_-_Ben tu vois quand tu veux ! Sourit Harry, tout content.

Seamus soupira et lança un regard désespéré à Neville.

_-_Hé ! Je t'ai vu ! S'exclama Harry. Pense à déconnecter le miroir quand tu fais c'genre de truc ! Bon, dit il en reprenant sa voix de chef des opérations, les gars, on passe à l'action. Chien Rose, vous surveillez l'escalier. Facon vert, continua_-_t_-_il en s'adressant à Dean et Ron, postés derrière une tapisserie, vous empêchez quiconque d'approcher la salle de classe. Pendant ce temps, je vais récupérer la carte.

_-_Sois prudent, dit Ron avec sa moue contrite, on sait pas ce qu'elle cache dans son bureau.

_-_T'inquiète, j'ai la situation bien en_-_

_-_Monsieur Potter, que faites vous ainsi à traîner dans les couloirs ? Encore à préparer un de vos sales coups, je suppose.

Devant Harry, qui venait de passer dans le couloir menant à la salle de classe, se tenait Severus Rogue. C'était son professeur haït. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujous détesté cet homme aigri et celui_-_ci le lui rendait bien. C'est donc non sans mal qu'Harry ne baissa pas les yeux et fit passer dans son regard toute la haine et le dégoût que pouvait lui inspirer le professeur de DCFM. Quand il répondit cependant, ce fut de sa voix la plus polie et lèche_-_botte.

_-_Mais je n'ai pas cours professeur, je me dirigeais justement vers ma salle commune.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire hypocrite, made_-_in_-_Potter. Rogue perdit son visage froid pour prendre un sourire des plus sarcastiques.

_-_Ne traînez pas Potter !

Et il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus dans un envol de cape. Harry ressortit son miroir qu'il avait précipitemment fourré dans sa poche en voyant son professeur et soupira, rassuré.

_-_Dragon bleu à Chien rose et Faucon vert, ne sortez pas de vos caches, Limace gluante traîne dans les parages.

_-_Reçu, dirent les deux équipes en même temps.

Harry coupa la communication et rangea son miroir pour sortir sa baguette. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte, comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre et regarda des deux côtés du couloir avant de jeter le sort d'ouverture à la porte. Le premier ne marcha pas. Il en essaya un autre qui eut plus de succès. Normal, pensa_-_t_-_il, c'est un sort de pro. Il eut un sourire en coin à cette pensée et ouvrit doucement la porte.

La salle de classe était vide et ça lui fit bizarre d'entrer seul dans cette classe. Il observa quelques instants les divers objets qui ornaient les murs et étagèrent puis se pressa, se souvenant qu'il avait déjà perdu trop de temps. Il se dirigea donc directement vers le bureau de la classe et fouilla dans les tiroirs. Il ne trouva rien et soupira. Elle était peut_-_être dans le bureau, à l'étage. Il haussa les épaules et monta les escaliers rapidement. La porte du bureau n'était pas fermée et il y pénétra sans vergogne. Il fouina rapidement mais sa quête fut vaine, de nouveau. Il s'attaquait à un petit meuble, le dernier qu'il n'eut pas fouillé, quand il s'aperçut que celui_-_ci était fermé à clef ; c'était le _seul_. Se pourrait-il que la Reine des Glaces l'ai mise là-dedans ? Il tenta de faire céder la serrure par la force mais rien n'y fit. Il essaya donc plusieurs sort, mais même le plus puissant d'entre eux n'eut aucun effet. Le sort de verrouillage semblait bien plus puissant que l'autre sur la porte. Et soudain, une question s'imposa à son esprit: _Qu'est ce qu'elle cachait ?_

Il sentit au même moment le miroir vibré dans sa poche. Il le sortit et vit la mine affolée de Ron.

_-_Elle arrive, lui murmura_-_t_-_il précipitemment, elle vient de passer devant notre tapisserie ! Sors, dépêche !

_-_Merde.

Il rangea rapidement le miroir et mit en même temps sa baguette dans sa poche. Il sauta plutôt que descendit les marches du bureau et attérit dans la salle de classe. Il se précipita vers la porte qui, alors qu'il était à deux mètres de son but, s'ouvrit doucement. Il stoppa net sa course et retint son souffle.

Elizabeth Néva le regarda curieusement de la tête au pied, apparemment surprise _-_normal_-_ mais_-_pas_-_tant_-_que_-_ça _-_moins normal_-,_ puis haussa un sourcil et passa à côté de lui pour aller jusqu'à son bureau, devant le tableau. Harry fut surpris de cette réaction et se retourna, attendant qu'elle parle, lui_-_même incapable de prononcer un mot.

_-_Que faites vous là Monsieur Potter ? Demanda_-_t_-_elle en rangeant quelques feuilles dans son bureau.

_-_Je... je... et ben... je...

_-_Et bien, il semblerait que vous ne soyez plus capable de faire une phrase correcte: sujet, verbe, complément.

_-_Je... j'étais ici pour... pour... vous parler !

_-_J'étais persuadée d'avoir verrouillé la classe pourtant.

_-_Elle était ouverte quand je suis entré !

_-_Je n'en doute pas Potter, dit elle avec un septicisme à peine voilé, relevant la tête de sa paperasse. Et de quoi vouliez vous me parler ?

_-_De... du parchemin. Vous savez, que vous m'avez pris en classe.

_-_La discution était pourtant close. Je ne vous la rendrai pas.

Durant un instant, il baissa la tête mais pour la relever aussitôt. Avait il bien entendu ? Elle avait dit la. Soit elle était pas anglais et confondait les genres -cen qui etonnerait fort le brun- soit elle savait de quoi ils parlaient. Etait ce possible ?

_-_La ? Vous savez ce que c'est ? Interrogea_-_t_-_il, de plus en plus surpris.

_-_Et bien... elle soupira. Oui. Et je vais d'ailleurs envoyer une lettre à votre père. Il n'est pas acceptable qu'un tel objet circule dans Poudlard par les temps qui courent. Je n'imagine pas ce qu'il se passerait s'il elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains.

_-_Mais... mais professeur, on y fait attention, s'exclama Harry d'une voix désespérée.

_-_Là n'est pas la question. Je suis sûr que vous en prenez grand soin, il n'est pas banale d'avoir une carte comme celle_-_ci. Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Vous pouvez partir Monsieur Potter.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais Lily lui lança un regard sévère à-la-McGonagall et il baissa les bras. De toute façon, il se débrouillerait, mais il la reprendrait, foi de Potter ! Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Lily s'était mise à corriger quelques copies et c'est sans lever les yeux qu'elle ajouta:

_-_Et vous avez pu constater qu'il était inutile de fouiller ma classe et mon bureau, elle n'est pas ici.

Harry se retourna vivement, un main sur la clenche et l'observa, mais elle ne releva pas la tête et il soupira en ouvrant la porte. Cette femme était trop étrange. Un fin mélange de McGo, Dumby et Rogue...La poisse !

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alors ! Tu t'es fait choper ? Interrogea Ron à l'entrée d'Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Une des règles d'or des Baroudeurs était que lorsque l'un d'entre eux se faisait attraper le point de rassemblement était la salle commune. Autant éviter que tout le monde se fasse punir.

Ouais.

Et...?

Et rien. Elle sait que j'ai fouiné pour trouver la carte.

Elle t'a donné combien d'heures de colle ? Demanda Dean avec fatalisme.

Aucune. C'est ça qui est étrange. Elle m'a même pas passé un savon. Elle avait l'air de s'en foutre.

Ouai... bah si tu veux mon avis, commença Ron, soulagé en s'asseyant sur un canapé, elle est pas nette cette nana.

T'as toujours eu un problème avec les nouveaux professeurs, déclara simplement Seamus.

Là n'est pas la question, coupa Harry. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un psychopathe comme notre prof de potion de première année, en pasant, son nom m'est toujours aussi imprononçable. Elle, elle est étrange mais pas folle. En plus, j'ai comme cette impression de déjà vu...

Elle te dit quelque chose ? Demanda Neville.

Ouais. Sa voix surtout. Enfin je ne connaissais pas de voix aussi glaciale que la sienne, et je peux vous assurer que je m'en serais rappelé. Mais bon... je sais pas trop comment vous expliquer.

Peut-être que tu l'as rencontrée quand t'était p'tit, avança Seamus.

Peut-être... en plus, elle connaissait la carte. Et Sirius m'a bien dit qu'il y avait que les Maraudeurs qui étaient au courant de son existence.

C'était peut-être une de leurs amies.

Non, il me l'aurait dit quand il a rép-

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Lavande et Parvati arriver. La première paraissait un peu mieux mais ce n'était pas encore la grande forme. Seamus la prit dans ses bras et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

Salut ma belle, lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

Bonjour les gars, salua Parvati. Ils sont indécollable ces deux là, plaisanta-t-elle en voyant Lavande et Seamus s'embrassant.

Quoi de neuf Parvi' ? Demanda Ron avec un sourire en coin.

Ron ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !

Elle voulait paraître en colère, mais ses yeux et ses joues roses démontaient tout.

Allez viens là ma biche, s'exclama-t-il en la tirant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Parvati et lui ne sortaient pas ensemble, mais toute l'école savait qu'il valait mieux éviter d'approcher de trop près la jeune fille. Ron avait la réputation d'être assez jaloux mais ça ne paraissait pas déplaire à la jolie brune.

Et nous les mecs, on se retrouve comme trois cons, souligna philosophiquement Dean.

Parle pour toi, marmonna Harry, le regard au loin.

Dean se retourna et capta immédiatement l'attention du jeune homme. Il soupira en secouant la tête. Quand se déciderait il à aller lui parler ?

Si t'arrêtait un peu de rester là à la regarder et que t'allais lui parler.

Je... on se connait pas...

Dean eut un sourire amusé. Harry était vraiment un gars bizarre. Il n'avait pas ce genre de scrupules avec les autres filles.

T'es raide dingue, hein ?

Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne pipa cependant mot, ne lâchant pas la jeune fille du regard.

Arrête ça on dirait Malfoy en chaleur, plaisanta Neville ("Oh l'insuuuuuuuuulte !" "Ta gueule Dean!"). Bon j'y vais moi. Je dois rejoindre Luna dans dix minutes.

Cette nana est dingue. Je comprend vraiment pas comment il peut sortir avec, marmonna Ron, interrompant sa conversation avec Parvati.

Si on t'écoutait Ron, toutes les filles seraient des dingues, répondit Dean. Sauf Parvi' bien sûr ! Ajouta-t-il devant le regard meurtrier de la concernée et de son ami.

La jeune fille qu'Harry suivait du regard passa à côté du petit groupe et sortit de la salle commune. Harry lança un sourire qui-voulait-tout-dire à Dean et se leva rapidement. Personne n'eut le temps de rien dire quoique ce soit qu'il était déjà sorti. Les autres, surpris durant une seconde, se replongèrent finalement dans leurs occupations. Enfin pas tous...

Et voilà, maintenant c'est moi qui me retrouve seul comme un con..., marmonna Dean en soupirant. La prochaine fois je fermerai ma grande gueule !

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Salut ! Nan, trop banale. Bonjour, dit Harry d'une voix suave, non non et non, définitivement non. Euh... Hey ! Non plus, c'est pas un chien !

Il se parlait ainsi à lui-même depuis cinq bonnes minutes, réflechissant au bon terme à employer pour engager la discution avec Hermione Granger, la fille qui hantait ses rêves depuis plus de six mois. Il n'avait jamais autant pensé à une fille qu'à celle-là. Elle l'obsédait et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. D'habitude, il n'était pas timide avec les filles au contraire, mais Hermione le rendait mal à l'aise.

Tiens tiens tiens, Potter ! S'exclama une voix derrière le jeune homme. Et tout seul en plus !

Harry soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, et enfin se retourna: Malfoy et sa bande. Manquait plus que ça !

Malfoy, dit il en regardant son ennemi de haut en bas. Je me disais aussi que j'avais senti ton odeur de futur mangemort.

C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé Potty ? Tu me la sors assez souvent celle-là.

Ouai t'as raison, répondit le brun en prenant un air songeur. Je devrais peut-être penser à changer de refrain. Qu'est ce que tu penses de... blonde mal dosée ?

Harry lui lança un sourire sarcastique. Doucement dans sa poche, sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte, il frotta un petit gallion qui paraissait anodin à la plupart des gens.

Qu'est ce que tu veux !

Moi ? Ohhh mais rien Saint Potter. Je me disais juste que mes copains et moi on pourrait peut-être s'amuser un peu. La journée a pas été facile et trouver un Potter sans défense me plait assez.

Sans défense ? Tu rêves Malfoy, délcara Harry en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Oh mon Dieu! Je suis terrifié ! Ironisa le blond en prenant une moue comique.

Ses cinq amis éclatèrent de rire. Harry avait rapidement reconnu Parkinson et Zabini mais il n'avait pas encore vu Jedusor, se tenant derrière les deux autres. La princesse des Serpentard, comme on la surnomait à Poudlard, le regardait avec un petit sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres.

Quatre contre un, Potter, clama Zabini, amusé en sortant sa baguette.

Quel courage ! S'exclama celui-ci.

Les Serpentard ne sont pas réputés pour cette qualité, l'aurais tu oublié ? Demanda Angy, de sa voix froide.

Rectification: avant Néva, il avait connu une voix aussi froide. ...Mais pourquoi il pensait à ça maintenant lui !

Non, on ne l'a pas oublié Jedusor, intervint une voix dans le dos d'Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui -même s'il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qui était là- et aperçut le reste des Baroudeurs. Ils avaient l'air essouflés, mais prêts au 'combat' Ils avaient tous sortis leur baguette et ils se placèrent aux côtés de leur ami.

Attention, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix lente, les copains sont arrivés. Te voilà rassuré, Potter.

Elle lui lança un sourire plein de sarcasmes et rangea sa baguette. Les autres firent de même. Malfoy eut plus de mal que ses amis, furieux, mais il soupira finalement et rangea sa baguette, dégoûté.

Viens, dit elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Le regard venimeux qu'il jeta au Gryffondor les fit éclater de rire. Malfoy parut encore plus furieux mais il ne dit rien et les Serpentard partirent. Harry attendit qu'ils aient tourné au coin d'un couloir pour se tourner vers ses amis.

Merci les mecs.

Heureusement qu'on a ces trucs, déclara Seamus en sortant son gallion, sinon je sais pas comment t'aurais fait.

Ouai, une pure merveille de notre génie ! S'exclama Ron. Bon on va manger, il est presque midi.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Ron prit une moue effarée.

Ben quoi !

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je dédie ce chapitre à tous les auteurs ayant le sydrome de la page blanche ! Me demandez pas pourquoi, trop compliqué à expliquer!

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini. C'est **Miss Lup'** qui ma l'a corigé, un grand merci à elle ! Vous reconnaîtrez ses petites notes tout au long du récit !

Beaucoup m'ont demandé où étaient certains personnages. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que TOUS les personnages du livre seront dans la fic, laissez leur juste le temps d'arriver !

Je n'ai rien d'autre de particulier à dire à part: ne vous attendez pas à des updates rapides, je ne tiendrais jamais le même rythme que certains auteurs bien plus courageux que moi.

Et aussi, allez lire la RaR d'Ana (c'est la dernière) j'y explique pas mal de choses si vous voulez des détails.

Bref, les RaR maintenant :

**Antadelie**: Tu regrettes les francs ? Ben si ça peut te consoler, dis toi qu'avec notre euro, on a dépassé le dollar en puissance si bien que certains grands états achètent l'euro pour payer leur produit d'importation. Ca leur revient moins chers héhé ! Moi ça me console lol. Ahhhh économie, économie, mère de notre patrie !

Bref, j'adore le 'je ne savais pas qu'il était intelligent notre maître des potions bien-aimé' ! Dans ma fic, il est prof de DCFM. Bon ok, j'ai pas pu résister à lui faire ce petit plaisir, il va tellement en baver le pauvre... euh... je m'égare là !

En ce qui concerne Harry, il va découvrir la vérité bien tard oui. Peut-être même trop, enfin j'en sais encore trop rien alors je ne laisse pas mes pensées vagabonder (que veux tu, mon clavier écrit ce qu'il veut, y me demande pas mon avis!)

Face de serpent, je le laisse de côté pour l'instant. Son plan va prendre forme au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Oh que oui ce sera sanglant comme complot, tu vas te régaler ;)

Un chapitre à l'eau de rose ? T'en aura t'inquiète ! Que serait un James/ Lily ben... sans romance ? Pas un James/Lily quoi !

T'inquiète pour la folie, j'en connais pas mal qui vivent très bien avec (moi par exemple) et puis, c'est pas tout le temps si? Je peux te conseiller des pilules sinon ;)

Bizzou et à bientot!

**Kritari**: Et ben dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire passer le maximum d'humour, je sais pas si j'ai réussi mais bon ! Merci pour tous tes gentils compliments! J'adore écrire cette fic alors si elle vous plait aussi, j'en suis très contente !

Ton coup de coeur ? Oh non tu peux me le dire autant de fois que tu veux, tu te répète pas ! lol Merciiiiiiii. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Un coup de coeur ! Ma fic ! Je suis super fière ! lol Bon j'arrête là mon délire, ça va pas là ! lol

Bisous et t'inquiète pas pour la soirée, elle a été très bonne merci encore !

**Dinou**: Tiens, un nouveau revieweur! Merci pour ta review ! C'est très gentil! A bientôt j'espère ! Biz

**Jamesie-cass**: Ca y est, je me suis encore ridiculisée ! rougit derrière son clavier Et par écrit en plus, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas pu me relire et changer ! lol Bon bref, j'ai compris je me tais ! lol ;)

Toi c'est les rillettes, moi c'est le cidre ! (j'habite la campagne près de Dieppe en Seine maritime) localisation exacte lol.

Je ne sais pas comment Lily va faire. Je crois qu'elle va rien faire en fait. Enfin on verra, je découvre presque en même temps que vous certains points.

Ouai j'imagine mal la réaction d'Harry. Enfin en tant que prof, il la déteste pas trop mais serait il prêt à accepter que ce soit sa mère ? J'en suis pas sûre. Ce chapitre était beaucoup moins noir. Plus tourné vers l'humour, j'ai voulu laissé le temps aux lecteurs de souffler pour reprendre après de façon encore plus noire (sourire sadique non je déconne !)

J'espère que le chapitre ne t'a pas déçu ! Kisouilles.

**La p'tite Clo**: Merci pour ta review et je salue toujours ton challenge ! A bientôt pour la suite ;)

**Sirius69**: Lily ne redeviendra jamais comme avant c'est sûr, mais bon au fur et à mesure du temps il se peut qu'elle s'adoucisse... Quant à Harry, il est clair que c'est son père tout craché au même âge. Mais sous cette apparence de diablotin il y a un petit garçon qui n'a jamais connu sa mère et qui en souffre plus qu'il ne le montre. Ca y est je tombe dans le mélo! lol Merci pour ta review:D

**Fée Fléau**: Tu crois que je devrais le torturer plus notre Sevy national ? Tu as sûrement raison. Je crois qu'à force de tous les torturer je vais finir par recevoir des lettres de menaces!

Bravo, tu es la seule à avoir fait le rapprochement EvansNéva ! Tu veux quoi en cadeau ? Le prochain chapite en avant première ? Je te l'envoi dès que je l'ai écrit ! lol.

Merci beaucoup pr cette review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! A bientot je l'espère.

**Ccilia:** Et oui Sevy comprend vite (je sais pas s'il lui faut expliquer longtemps) mais je l'ai fait ntelligent comme je 'laime bien... lol nan je blague je l'aimerais pas ce serait pareil ! Quand aux Maraudeurs, c'est comme des frères, même sur le papier, alors normal qu'ils se disputent. Et t'imagine rester 24/24 avec tes poteau toi ? Moi je crois que je peterais un petit câble. lol Merci de tes ptits compliments, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur ! Bizz à toa ! ;)

**Magic-Pinky**: Merci merci merci ! Ca me fait très plaisir tout cela ! C'est très gentil à toi de m'imprégner d'autant de compliments. Je suis contente ue cette fic te plaise.

Non, Lily n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec les Baroudeurs ! Elle reste de marbre devant eux parce qu'elle ne veut pas avir un comportement étrange: elle n'est pas censée connaître Harry. Et puis pendant des années, elle a été habituée à cacher ses sentiments alors c'est devenu un réflexe pour elle. Sauf peut-être devant Angy, amis tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre! ;)

J'espère que la suite t'a plue! Kissouilles

**Lilouthephénix**: voilà la suite ! Elle t'a plu ?

**Gody**: C'est sûr, toi dès qu'il y a Sévy ! Tu devrais une fic que sur lui, je suis sûr que tu t'éclaterais mdrrr.

Je vais bien ma bistouquette ! Je te remercie de t'informer de ma santé même si mon concombre, je m'en passerait bien :D Un folieconcombre ! T'as vraiment un problème mental toi ma bella ! looool J eplaisante! PAS LE COUTEAU NONNNNN! T'inquiète pas pour James et Lily, ils vont se voir! Et ben non je te répondrai pas même si tu me menaces na! tire la langue très puerilement

Un crise cardiaque ? Vraiment ? Ok alors..._ -Rony-chou ? -Ouiiiiiiiii auteur de mon coeur ? -Tais toi sale bourique ! -Oui mon maître. -Bien alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller draguer cette sale p de Pansy ! -Pan-...déglutit Pansy ? Vraiment ? Vous préférez pas une autre comme... -Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis! Compris ? -redéglutit ... oui... oui. -Oui qui ? -Oui maîtresse de mon coeur. -C'est mieux ! Allez, vas y maitenant !_

Et voilà t'es foutue lol Hermione ne finira pas avec Harry c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! Mais je te dirais pas avec qui nananananèreuh ! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec tes fics et ben c'est pareil pour moi! tire encore la langue Bizouuuuuuuilles à toa ma choupinette glacée !

**Susy Bones**: Ecrivain ? Ouawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww c'est l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'on m'ait fait ! T'imagine pas comme ça me fait plaisir ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça sincèrement ? Un merci c'est déjà pas mal je crois ! Ensuite je vais peut-être répondre au reste de ta review.

Oui j'ai fait un peu exprès de faire Harry comme James. Je pense que c'est comme ça qu'il aurait évolué s'il avait eu son père et ses oncles !

Merci encore pour ta review! Pleins de poutous!

**hisoka** : Non, je ne publie pas un jour en particulier, c'est un peu comme ça vient. J'écris ma fic sur un ordi qui n'a pas internet alors je ne peux pas trop mettre mes lecteurs au courant par un live journal parce que je ne vais pas sur internet de mon pc.

Lily n'a pas fini d'en baver, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! Il en va de même pour mes autres persos! Je suis une sadique dans l'âme que veux tu... et puis ça me défoule pas mal aussi ! ;)

**Deltaplane**: la voici cette suite ! Pseudo très original en passant !

**Marion-moune**: Merci beaucoup! Ce chapitre s'est fait un peu plus attendre que l'autre désolée ! Surtout qu'il est écrit depuis longtemps... rougit mais je n'ai pas pu publier avant ! Merci pour la review!

**SamaraXX**: tu sais que tu as le même pseudo que le prénom du fantome dans The Ring ? Flippant ce film en passant !

Bon, si ça te torture, je vais te le dire : c'est une romance Lily/James donc... ça devrait te contenter ! ;) Bixou

**Fusion Fraternelle**: j'ai lu votre fic ! Elle est vraiment sympa ! Petite question en vous remerciant pour votre review: vous êtes deux c'est ça ?

**Liliz Mamba**: J'adore aussi James, c'est pour ça que je le fais souffir héhé lol Mais j'adore ausis Lily donc je ne pourrais pas la haïr pour tout ce qu'elle fait (et qu'elle va faire). En même temps, elle a des raisons ! Merci pour ta review!

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Ca oui, Harry est différent ! Ok, j'avoue, j'avoue, j'ai pris exemple sur James et Sirius. Mais bon, je pense qu'un gamin élevé par les Maraudeurs ne peut être qu'un Maraudeur à l'arrivée non ? Le pari ? Un petit clin d'oeil de ce qui s'est passé dans une classe du colège où j'étais. Et puis je trouve ça tellement drôle comme stupidité !

ET bennnnnnnnn... la voilà Hermione. T'es as trop déçue qu'elle soit là ? Mais ce sera pas une Hermione/Harry de toute façon. Enfin tu verras... mais bon. De toute façon tous les personnages du roman seront dans cette fic. Sauf ceux qui sont censés être morts (bien que quand on voit Lily, personne n'est jamais vraiment mort dans cette fic lol).

Je ne sais pas encore comment Harry va le savoir (pour Lily) mais mon cerveau y travaille ardument. Pour l'instant, les projets des mois à venir (dans la fic) n'est pas à la retrouvaille Harry/Lily. Enfin je me tais, je suis entrain d'en dire trop ! Mais comment résister à l'envie de tout te dire hein? lol

Et enfin, pour la carte du Maraudeur, ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant tu as vu ! Mais il la récupérera et peut-être pas de la personne que l'on croit! ;) Bon, et bien merci beaucoup pour ta petite review! Ca fait toujours plaisir! En passant, j'ai hâte que tu publies un nouveau capitre de ta première fic: je me souviens plus son nom rougit. Je peux juste dire que c'est une Hermione/Harry et qu'Hermione est à Serpentard et Draco à Gryffondor. J'ai aps internet du pc où j'écris alors je ne peux pas aller vérifier. Vraiment désolée !

Bon je te fais de gros bisouxxxxxxxxxx et à bientôt :D

**Miss Lup'**: J'ai eu ton adresse msn! La mienne c'est facile: ladylyanna arobase (je sais pas non plus comment ça s'écrit) hotmail point com (là par contre c'est point com ! lol)

J'adore ton forum ! Il est génial et on s'éclate carrément ! Je me suis rarement autant amusée sur un forum !

Bref, merchi pour ta tite review et merchi pour la correction ! Je t'envoi le prochain chapitre quand il est fini ? J'en suis qu'à 5 pages pour l'instant (mes chapitre en font une douzaine d'habitude) donc je sais pas quan dje l'aurai fini! Surtout que je reprend les cours lundi (grrrrrrrrr) mais bon je finis dans un mois (VIVE LA 2NDE! lol) Bichouuuuuuuuu à pluche ! ;)

**Unna** :Ouwwww que de jolies mots! Ca y est je fais un arrêt du coeur ! T'es contente ! mdrrr

Un après-midi devant les chapeaux anglais ? Je te plains ! Déjà que moi une heure... t'es bien courageuse lol

Lily a été habituée à ne rien montrer (sauf avec Angy mais tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre!) donc quand elle voit son fils, pas le droit à un comportement suspect. Et puis t'imagine toi une femme qui te saute dessus alors que tu la connais même pas. Une de tes prof en plus mdrrr

Ralalala je les fait souffir mes persos! Tu trouves pas ? Je suis une sadique dans l'âme ! Merci pour a gentille review! Ca fait super plaisir qu'on prenne le temps de me laisser des commentaires !

**Ana** : et bien voilà une review constructive ! Je comprends parfaitement tous les erreurs que tu as du trouver dans cette fic mis quelque chose qui peut me paraitre évident ne l'est pas pour mes lecteurs ! Je devrais expliquer tout ça dans mes chapitre moi!

Pour ce qui est de Lily, elle a survécu justement parcce que Voldemort avait besoin d'elle et non elle n'est pas au courant. Elle se demande même pourquoi elle est restée en vie toutes ces années. Dans la logique des choses, elle aurait dû être tué. Mais voilà, Voldemort a découvert quelque chose et c'est pour cela qu'il l'a fait enlevé. Il a ensuite voulu la briser psychologiquement pour mieux la manipuler. Mais Lily est quelqu'un de très fort mentalement et il s'est retrouvé devant un mur. Alors il a dévié et il lui a fait du chantage sur son fils. Quand elle a été libérée, seuls les aurors présents lors de l'interrogatoire savaient qui elle était et James n'a pas voulu laissé entendre au Magenmagot qu'elle portait la marque. En plus, elle était assez connue comme membre de la résistance avant d'être enlevée. Presque personne ne sait qu'elle a commis des crimes et celles qui le savent ne le répeteront pas. Les autres pensent qu'elle a simplement été emprisonnée et qu'elle s'est retrouvée par hasard sur le champ de bataille quand elle a tenté de s'échapper ou un truc comme ça. Les gens s'inventent pas mal d'histoire pour justifier certaines choses.

En ce qui concerne Harry, je suis contente que tu aimes bien le personnage que j'en ai fait. Tous tes compliments me font plaisir ! (j'aime autant les critiques que les compliments lol). Peter apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre et James n'est pas au courant que Lily est toujours connectée avec Voldemort.

Je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitre elle fera. Je pense la finir (je ne suis plus sûr de rien depuis mes deux autres fics Une vie pas tout à fait identique et 3 générations mais celle-ci me tient pas mal à coeur pour des raisons personnelles).

Merci pour ta review! N'hésite pas à m'en envoyer d'autres comme celle-ci si quelque chose ne te convient pas. Peut-être aurais je mes raisons ou alors c'est que je me serais trompé ! lol A bientôt !

Voilà, fini les RaR! Ca m'a pris plus de temps à les faire qu'à écrire le chapitre ! J'en suis désolée mais à l'avenir, j'essaierai de les faire au fur et à mesure!

Allez voir le forum de Miss Lup' qui est vraiment cool voici l'adresse: http/ cirinde point forumactif point com on s'éclate bien.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Lady Lyanna

ET PUIS JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A TOUS CEUX QUI SONT NÉS COMME MOI LE 24 AVRIL! ;-)


	8. Quand est ce que ça s'arrête ?

Bonjour tout le monde! J'update de nouveau ce chapitre parce que j'y ais pofiné une scène. Allez la lire, elle est importante. C'est celle où Minerva et Albus discutent ensemble après que Lily ait reçu la lettre de Voldemort. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Pour toujours et à jamais**

**Chapitre 8 : **Quand est ce que ça s'arrête ?

_-_La menace Voldemort n'est un secret pour personne en France, mais notre gouvernement ferme les yeux et espère qu'ainsi le mage noir n'atteindra pas nos côtes, expliqua Alan Vartan.

Lui et James était à la caféteria et buvaient leur 'café'.

_-_Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu ici, pour faire bouger les choses ?

_-_En quelques sortes. Ma femme et moi en avons discuté _-_elle est anglaise_-_ et on a décidé de déménager. Nous n'avons qu'un fils et on m'a dit que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sécurisé d'Angleterre, c'est vrai ?

_-_Oui, Dumbledore a renforcé les défenses magiques il y a quelques années, et avant chaque rentrée il vérifie les sortilèges. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour lui.

_-_Je m'inquiète aussi pour ma femme: elle est moldue. Elle ne saur_-_

_-_Première chose à faire, interrompit James, ne jamais dire à quiconque que ta femme est moldue. Même à des Aurors. Tu la mettrais deux fois plus en danger.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que les sbires de Voldemort sont partout, même là où tu t'y attend le moins. Nous avons des espions chez lui, il en a chez nous.

_-_Je vois.

Il y eut un court silence entre les deux hommes. La cafetéria n'était pas très remplie à cette heure de la journée. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes mais aucun aurors à part eux.

_-_Et toi, tu as des enfants ? Demanda Adam pour alimenter la conversation.

_-_Un fils. Il a 15 ans.

_-_T'es marié ?

_-_Célibataire.

_-_Là tu corresponds plus au profil qu'on peut se faire de toi ! Plaisanta le Français. Il vit avec sa mère ?

_-_Non, il habite chez moi.

James hocha la tête et ne répondit rien. Cette conversation le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de lui. Il réorienta donc le dialogue sur son interlocuteur.

_-_Et ton fils, il a quel âge ?

_-_16 ans. Ma femme l'a eu très jeune.

_-_Il est entré en sixième année ?

_-_Ouais.

_-_Dans quelle maison ?

_-_Serdaigle. Il paraît que ce sont les érudits qui y vont. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait été envoyé là bas, il ne sort pas de ses bouquins.

_-_Il joue au Quidditch ?

_-_Oui, heureusement ! Là il passe bientôt les séléctions pour rentrer dans son équipe. A Beauxbâtons, il était capitaine.

_-_A quel poste ?

_-_Attrapeur.

_-_Comme Harry. Mon fils, précisa_-_t_-_il.

_-_Ils devraient bien s'entendre alors.

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre que dans sa poche, quelque chose vibra. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Vartan le regardait, curieux.

_-_C'est rien, marmonna James, excuse moi, je reviens.

Il sortit un petit miroir de sa poche et s'éloigna.

_-_Oui ? Demanda_-_t_-_il au miroir qui laissa alors apparaître l'image de Sirius.

_-_Rejoins_-_moi dans ton bureau, c'est urgent, précisa_-_t_-_il.

Black coupa la connexion et James s'inquiéta vaguement. Il était rare que son ami de toujours ait l'air aussi sérieux. Potter revint vers son précédent interlocuteur.

_-_Je dois y aller. Passe à mon bureau plus tard, on doit discuter.

Vartan hocha la tête en signe d'assentissement et James s'éloigna rapidement. Il prit l'ascenseur et atteignit bientôt son bureau, après avoir traversé le QG des Aurors. Quand il entra, Sirius et Remus l'attendait assis et la mine sombre. Ce dernier jeta, immédiatement après l'entrée de James, un sort d'insonorisation.

_-_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda aussitôt James.

_-_C'est Peter.

_-_Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il a eu ?

_-_Tu te souviens, il était en mission pour l'ordre.

_-_Ouais.

_-_Il s'est passé quelque chose, mais on ne sait pas quoi. Enfin...Il est à l'hôpital, dans le coma.

_-_C'est grave ? Demanda James en s'asseyant à son tour sur une chaise.

Il restait maître de lui mais bouillait à l'intérieur. La mission de Peter lui était inconnue mais il se doutait que cela avait dû être dangereux. Il ne fallait pas envoyer Peter pour ce genre de chose, il n'était pas très doué en duels. James était sûr que Dumbledore le savait pourtant.

_-_Les médecins sont assez pessimiste sur son état.

_-_Merde...

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Trop, il lui arrivait trop de choses en même temps. Le retour de Lily, la marque de Lily, le procès de Lily et maintenant Peter... Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait il sur lui ainsi ?

_-_On pensait aller le voir après le boulot...

_-_Ouais bien sûr.

A ce moment, il ne pensa pas à la douleur de ses amis. A ce moment, il ne pensa qu'à la sienne. A ce moment, comme à beaucoup d'autres, il fut égoïste.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-_Professeur Neva ? Je peux vous parler ?

Lily acquiesça tandis que Angy Jedusor entrait dans sa salle de classe, peu après la fin des cours. La jeune Serpentard portait encore son sac de cours ; elle avait dû venir juste après la fin de son dernier cours. Angy referma la porte derrière elle et posa un sort d'impassibilité sur la pièce. Une fois cela fait, elle perdit son masque de glace si semblable à celui de Lily et lui fit un grand sourire. Lily, elle_-_même, eut l'air un peu plus chaleureuse.

_-_Bonjour Angy.

Celle_-_ci ne répondit pas et se jeta dans ses bras. Lily parut décontenancée, elle n'était plus vraiment habituée à ces marques d'affection que Angy ne lui témoignait plus depuis des années.

_-_J'ai eu si peur que tu sois envoyée à Azkaban quand j'ai appris ton arrestation.

Elle s'écarta de sa mère de coeur et Lily vit à ce moment là qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Angy avait dû retenir son inquiétude pendant plusieurs jours pour que personne ne la voit et craquait à présent.

_-_Comment as_-_tu pu te faire prendre ? Tu es la meilleure duelliste que je connaisse.

Lily eut un froid sourire en pensant à la confiance que tous avaient en elle quand il s'agissait de combat.

_-_On était un petit groupe au début, encerclé par des Aurors. Et puis je me suis retrouvée seule face à cinq aurors. Je n'ai pas pu résister longtemps.

_-_Cinq ! C'est tout ?

_-_Les aurors sont plus forts que ce que tu penses. Et je ne suis pas surhumaine.

Angy fit une moue déçue.

_-_Je m'attendais à plus d'action !

Lily lui lança un sourire moqueur en secouant la tête.

_-_Quoi!

_-_Rien. Tu es juste restée l'enfant que tu étais. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant. C'est que tu te caches bien derrière ce masque !

_-_J'ai eu un bon maître.

Lily ne répondit pas. Un lourd silence s'installa avant que Angy _-_comme toujours dans ces cas là_-_ ne le rompe. Il faut dire qu'elle avait déjà essayé de laisser Lily parler la première mais elle pouvait attendre. L'ancien auror n'ouvrait pas la bouche quand un silence s'installait.

_-_Tu as revu James Potter ? Demanda_-_t_-_elle mi inquiète mi interessée.

_-_Oui.

_-_Et...?

_-_Et rien. Il a été surpris c'est tout. Comment pensais tu qu'il réagirait en me voyant ? Ca fait quinze ans que nous sommes séparés.

_-_Oui, mais pas de gré.

_-_Ca ne change rien.

_-_Si, au contraire, ça change tout. L'amour dans ces cas là reste présent.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu en sais du haut de tes quinze ans ?

_-_Tu avais à peu près mon âge quand tu es tombée amoureuse de lui !

Nouveau silence. Mais cette fois ce fut Lily qui le coupa à la grande surprise d'Angy.

_-_Harry lui ressemble beaucoup. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

_-_Son père était comme ça ? Et ben ! Je me demande comment tu as pu en tomber amoureuse !

_-_Ne te fies pas aux apparences Angelica. Je te l'ai toujours dit.

_-_Oui et y a aussi 'le vrai courage c'est d'avoir peur mais d'y aller quand même' je sais ! (N/A:désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ce sont les deux phrases clés que ma mère m'a appris!) Répondit_-_elle d'un air exaspéré. Et puis ne m'appelle pas Angelica ! Tu sais bien que je déteste.

_-_C'est pourtant ce que tu es: angélique.

_-_Ne te fies pas aux apparences !

Elles se lancèrent un sourire malicieux tandis qu'au même moment, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Automatiquement, deux murs de glace se reformèrent.

_-_Oui ? Demanda Lily.

La personne ouvrit doucement mais assurément la porte et les deux occupantes de la pièce virent apparaître la directrice des Gryffondor: Minerva McGonagall.

_-_Bonjour Minerva, salua Lily tandis que celle_-_ci entrait.

_-_Bonjour Elizabeth. Je vous dérange ?

_-_Non, c'est bon, je m'en allais, déclara Angy d'un ton tout à fait insolent.

Elle fit un signe de tête pour saluer ses deux professeurs et sortit de la classe, lançant un regard hautain à son professeur de Métamorphose. Celle_-_ci soupira et se tourna avec un sourire vers sa collègue.

_-_Cette élève est assez peste. Je crois que c'est la pire des Serpentard que j'ai jamais eu.

Lily haussa un sourcil mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet.

_-_Vous vouliez me parler Minerva ?

_-_Oui. Vous avez reçu cette lettre. Le hibou est venu taper une fenêtre trop bas.

_-_Merci Minerva.

La directrice des Gryffondor lui lança un coup d'oeil étrange puis se retira après un léger signe de tête. Lily observa l'enveloppe d'où une écriture verte émeraude laissait apparaître son faux nom. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'écriture et ouvrit l'enveloppe assez épaisse. A l'intérieur, une lettre accompagnait un petit carnet où des lettres dorées inscrivaient le nom de son propriétaire. Tom Elvis Jedusor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-_Je vous dit que c'est une mangemort Albus ! C'est la même écriture que les lettres que Severus reçoit de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui !

_-_Minerva, calmez vous, allons. J'ai toute confiance en notre nouveau professeur de Potion. Elle ne fera rien pouvant nuir à Poudlard, croyez moi.

_-_Mais_-_

_-_Faîtes moi confiance Minerva.

Le professeur de Métamorphose soupira et maudit une fois de plus la trop grande confiance que pouvait avoir son directeur en la rédemption.

_-_Je sais ce que j'ai vu Albus et ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Ou plutôt si, je ne la sens pas digne de la confiance que vous lui donnez.

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de soupirer. Il ne sembla jamais aussi vieux à Minerva qu'à ce moment là. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans une intense réflexion. Après de longs instants de silence, Albus poussa à nouveau un long soupire et releva les yeux vers l'une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance sur Terre.

_-_Je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire la vérité Minerva.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elle ne pouvait faire cela. Ça lui était impensable. Tuer un gamin. _Choisir_ quel gamin devait mourir lui paraissait insurmontable. Elle n'avait jamais été responsable de la mort d'enfants et là on lui demandait d'en envoyer un à une mort certaine. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, mais comme toujours, elle savait qu'elle le ferait. Elle le ferait parce qu'elle était lâche, lâche et egoïste...

Il valait mieux jouer le hasard avec ce genre de chose. On en avait moins de regret, moins de remord, mais pas moins de honte.

_-_Professeur Neva ? Excusez moi de vous déranger...

Lily rangea précipitemment le journal de Jedusor et releva la tête pour voir devant elle une de ses élèves, la quatrième année Ginevra Weasley. Lily lui lança un regard glacial.

_-_Oui ?

_-_C'est... euh... c'est à propos de..., bégaya la jeune fille, mal à l'aise sous le regard de son professeur, de la potion d'aujourd'hui. Je... hum... je ne vous ai pas laissé le bon flacon. Je l'ai interchangé avec l'huile de boulier. Elles avaient la même couleur...

_-_Mais la potion est censée être bleue. Et l'huile de boulier est noire.

Ginevra rougit avec confusion et déposa le petit flacon.

_-_Je... je suis désolée...

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre attendant la réaction de son professeur. "Le voilà mon hasard" pensa Lily en soupirant. Elle donna discrètement un léger coup de baguette sur le carnet qui disparut de sous ses yeux pour atterrir, elle le savait, dans le sac de sa jeune élève. Lily lui fit un geste nonchalant de la main tout en pensant qu'elle venait de condamner la jeune fille. Cette gamine avait presque le même âge qu'Harry...

_-_Ce n'est pas grave Miss Weasley, répondit elle d'une voix étrange, vous pouvez partir, aucun de point de pénalité ne vous seront attribués, rassurez vous.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire timide et sortit de la classe après avoir salué son professeur. Celle_-_ci se prit d'ailleurs ensuite la tête entre les mains et soupira de tristesse.

_-_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait... ? Marmonna_-_t_-_elle pour elle même.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-_Alors !

_-_Elle m'a crue, je dois avouer être une superbe actrice !

Ginny Weasley venait à peine de rentrer dans sa salle commune qu'elle était déjà assaillie par les cinq Baroudeurs.

_-_Tu es superbe tout court Ginny, s'exclama Dean en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

Celle_-_ci secoua la tête mais rougit tout de même un peu. Ron leur lança à chacun un regard perçant.

_-_Bon, et ces cinq gallions ?

_-_Elle perd pas le nord ta soeur, Weasley !

_-_Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous le faire gratis !

_-_Nan allez tiens, déclara Ron bougon en voyant partir une partie de ses économies. Dégage maintenant.

_-_Merci grand frère ! Lui répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire satisfait. C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, les gars. Si vous avez encore besoin d'un coup de main...

_-_Merci Gin', on y pensera !

Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil et les cinq Baroudeurs s'éloignèrent avec des airs de conspirateurs. Ginny secoua la tête et monta à son dortoir. Elle se demandait quand même ce qu'ils manigançaient tous les cinq contre la prof de potion. Celle_-_ci, loin d'être incompétente, se rendrait vite compte que la potion n'était pas du tout une potion de sommeil. M'enfin, c'était pas ses affaires ! Elle avait fait un pacte avec les gars et si elle se faisait prendre elle leur remettait tout sur le dos. Bof, toutes façons ils collectionnaient les heures de colle... Elle, par contre, avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux si elle voulait sa bourse pour l'école de Médicomage. Si elle n'avait pas un urgent besoin d'argent de poche, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de faire un truc pareil.

Ginny entra dans son dortoir et lâcha négligemment son sac sur son lit sur lequel elle s'allongea d'ailleurs juste après. Elle fouina dans son sac dans l'espoir d'y trouver son journal intime et tomba sur un étrange petit carnet.

_-_Tiens c'est bizarre ça...

Elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures et remarqua l'inscription au dos: Tom Elvis Jedusor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-_Elle est génial ta soeur Ron ! S'exclama Dean en se réinstallant sur _son_ canapé de la salle commune.

_-_Ouai ben tu t'en approche pas, répondit le garçon en lui jetant un regard menaçant.

_-_Ouhhhh possessif le frangin.

_-_Ow les mecs, je vous rappelle qu'on est en pleine préparation de blague là, s'exclama Seamus pour couper court à toutes disputes.

_-_Ah ouais, désolé. Bon alors, on en était où ?

_-_On met notre plan à exécution ce soir, ok ? Demanda Harry aux autres.

Ses quatre amis hochèrent la tête et alors que Ron allait dire quelque chose, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaules et deux autres têtes rousses apparurent.

_-_Salut les gars ! S'exclama Fred... ou George.

_-_Tiens salut, qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda Dean en se lovant sur le canapé.

George le poussa un peu et s'assit à côté de lui.

_-_On vient voir ce que nos concurrents directs traficotent ! Répondit Fred en s'installant sur un fauteuil. Il n'est pas rare de vous voir comploter, ajouta_-_t_-_il sur le ton de la confidence, mais là...

_-_... on sent que c'est un gros coup, continua son jumeau. Alors...

_-_...on a décidé de gracieusement vous apporter notre aide.

_-_Evidemment...

_-_... ne pensez pas que cela se reproduira régulièrement, mais...

_-_...on est un peu à court d'idée en ce moment.

_-_Oui, on doit se l'avouer. Et il se trouve qu'on a une petite vengeance à faire

_-_...sur les Serpentard.

_-_Là les gars, je vous arrête tout de suite ça concerne pas les Serpentard pour une fois, intervint Seamus.

_-_Ah ?

_-_Ben ça nous intéresse pas alors.

_-_Ouais, désolés du dérangement.

Les jumeaux haussèrent d'un même mouvement les épaules et se levèrent en parfaite synchronisation.

_-_Nan, déclara Harry avec un air machiavélique, cette fois c'est plus gros que ça !

_-_Plus gros ?

_-_Du ja_-_mais_-_vu !

Les jumeaux haussèrent un sourcil chacun de leur côté.

_-_Ouais, ce soir, on cambriole le bureau de Neva...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bon bon je sais, c'est pas le meilleur chapitre, mais je voulais vous le publier avant de partir en vacances (ce soir) donc je prendrai le temps de le remanier quand je rentrerai, promis! Je fais des RaR rapides parce qu'il faut que je l'envoie à Miss Lup' pour qu'elle me le corrige. Donc si je veux vous le publier avant de partir...

Rahhh je suis dégoûtée de ne pas pouvoir faire de belles réponses aux gens qui m'ont envoyé de longues reviews

Et merci à tout ceux qui m'ont souhaitée un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! Ca m'a fait très très plaisir ;)

Bref, jme dépêche !

Les RaR:

Merci à **Antadelie** (Peter est là bien qu'il ne m'ait pas manqué curieusement lol), **Ewilan59, Kritari **(et merci pour ton enthousiasme),** Susy Bones, Miss Lup' **(ma fidèle correctrice ! Je t'adore ma Lupinette ! En espérant que l'inspiration te reviendra ! Je t'envoi plein de Mumus, de Sirius, d'Ewan, de Gary, de Hayden et D'obi Wan mdr!), **SamaraXX, Lilouthephénix, Le Saut de l'Ange** (que veux tu, Harry est son fils adoré...), **Morri** (Rogue a enfin eu la place qu'il voulait ! Fallait bien rendre quelqu'un heureux mdr!), **Lenne, Antadelie **(ta review m'a faite bien rire à défaut de me rendre chèvre mdr!), **Fée Fléau** (ta review est l'une de celle qui m'a le plus touché dans toutes celle que j'ai pu recevoir jusqu'à maintenant. C'est la première fois que je suis asusi contente d'avoir une lectrice comme toi!), **Raphou, Alinemcb54, Lilounette **(MDR!)**, Lyane** (merci pour ta review ma Lyanounette !), **Kedavra666, La P'tite Clo, Hisoka, Dark Mione, Jamesie Cass, Liliz Mamba, Kritari **(ma fidèle revieweuse!), **Lily Evans 2004 **(je suis désolée, mais je ne suis _vraiment_ pas fan de SDA), **Virg05, Gody **(mon sucre d'orge au caramel fondu, rassure toi, je vais respecter mon plan ;), **les Fusion Fraternelle **(vous êtes jumelles ? A quand votre prochain chapîtreuh?), **Titliloo, Drizzer 419, Trinity 1412, MJ **et** Lovy **(Lily a changé d'apparence grâce à un sort lancé par Dumbledore).

Voilà emrci encore à toutes et à tous !

A plus tard pour la suite !

Bizouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxx

Lady Lyanna


	9. Quand une erreur de miroir révèle tout

**Pour toujours et à jamais**

Harry vérifia par deux fois que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir puis fit signe à ses amis de le suivre sans faire le moindre bruit. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas venus, les attendant dans la Salle Commune, ce qui n'était pas plus mal au vue de leur discrétion. Et puis chacun avait son boulot. Les jumeaux Weasley s'occupaient d'expérimenter quelques potions et autres farces et attrapes pour leur futur magasin alors que les Baroudeurs exploraient le château et faisaient beaucoup de blagues gratuites ou de vengeance. Le reste du temps, ils se pavanaient dans le château comme leurs mythiques prédécesseurs avant eux.

-Bon, je n'entends personne, déclara le jeune Potter à voix basse, mais par mesure de précaution, Neville tu vas rester à la porte. S'il y a quelqu'un qui arrive, raconte lui un bobard. Dean, Seamus, vous restez regarder dans la salle de classe pendant que Ron et moi on va finir le boulot dans le bureau. J'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit où se trouve la carte. Allez, en route.

Les quatre autres obtempérèrent et bientôt, tous furent en position. Dans le bureau, simplement éclairés d'un Lumos, Harry se dirigea directement vers la commode verrouillée. Ce qui lui paraissait le plus étrange était que si la prof avait quelque chose à cacher, elle pouvait le mettre dans son appartement, mais pourquoi s'évertuer à fermer ainsi une commode aux vues de tout le monde ? Enfin... de certaines personnes.

Il avait cherché pendant plusieurs jours dans des bouquins des sorts de déverrouillage puissants. Il en avait appris quelques uns et comptait bien les utiliser.

-Hey ! Harry, qu'est ce que tu fous ! On a pas beaucoup de temps je te rappelle ! Murmura Ron de l'opposé de la pièce.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers son ami.

-Parle moins fort idiot ! Marmonna Harry.

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune Potter arrêta le Lumos et tenta le premier sort.

-_Sesamum _!

Cela ne marcha pas. Il soupira et murmura le plus puissant qu'il connaissait avec toute la concentration possible.

-_Extrapola_.

Soudain, au même moment où toutes les bougies de la pièce s'allumaient, Harry entendit le déclic de déverrouillage de la petite commode.

-Et bien et bien monsieur Potter, vous avez finalement réussi.

L'interpellé se retourna et découvrit avec horreur le professeur Néva entourée de Seamus, Dean et Neville. 'Et merde' fut la seule pensée qui le traversa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-C'est INADMISSIBLE ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça ! Quelle honte ! Quel déshonneur pour notre maison ! Cette fois j'en ai ASSEZ ! Je convoque vos parents dès demain !

Les cinq Baroudeurs blanchirent aux derniers propos de McGonagall et Harry entendit même Seamus glapir. La convocation des parents était la dernière étape avant le renvoi définitif. Harry se souvenait que Sirius l'avait évité de justesse lors de sa cinquième année quand il avait mis la vie de Rogue et de son père en danger, un soir de pleine lune. Dumbledore n'était pas allé jusqu'à convoqué les parents Black, il connaissait les retombées que cela aurait sur leur fils.

-Cambrioler le bureau d'un professeur... ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Même les Maraudeurs ou les jumeaux Weasley ne m'ont fait aussi honte !

'Du moins elle n'a jamais été au courant', pensa Harry tandis que leur directrice de maison continuait son monologue. Ils étaient dans son bureau, il devait être aux alentours de 23h et elle était habillée de sa robe de chambre en tweed et de son bonnet de nuit à motifs écossais. A une autre occasion, la voir ainsi aurait été très comique...

Néva les observait tous, à tour de rôle, les transperçant de son regard glacial, debout à côté de McGonagall.

-Vous allez retourner à vos dortoirs et n'en ressortir qu'au moment où je vous ferai appeler, termina Minerva.

-Mais Professeur... pour les cou-

-Vous ne sortirez pas, même pour les cours. Vos professeurs seront informés. Maintenant réfléchissez à la gravité de vos actes.

Les Baroudeurs se levèrent, la tête basse et, lentement, sortirent du bureau sans un mot. Minerva soupira en les regardant partir et perdit un peu de sa couleur rouge.

-Je suis désolée Elizabeth. Cela ne se reproduira pas, je peux vous l'assurer.

Lily ne répondit pas, fixant la porte où les adolescents étaient sorti.

-Ces enfants sont les plus turbulents que je n'ai jamais. Les Maraudeurs ne se faisaient pas prendre, eux. Ils me donnaient moins de soucis, même si je savais qu'ils étaient derrière tout cela la plupart du temps, continua le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Les Maraudeurs ? Demanda Lily.

-Ils doivent avoir votre âge maintenant. C'était la bande du père de Potter.

Lily eut un sourire froid.

-Et je suppose qu'ils ont passé le relais à la nouvelle génération ?

-Oui..., acquiesça Minerva. Mais au moins ils mettent de la gaieté dans l'école, on ne peut pas leur enlever ça...

Lily ne dit rien de plus et prit congé de sa collègue.

-Elizabeth ? L'interpella Minerva avant qu'elle ne sorte.

-Oui ?

-Soyez là demain dans le bureau du directeur quand les parents seront là.

-D'accord.

Lily sortit, en pensant qu'elle ferait d'une certaine façon partie des parents convoqués... et qu'elle verrait James...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Outch ma tête...

Remus se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la soirée précédente mais il savait pourquoi. Il avait du beaucoup boire...

'Note pour moi-même' pensa-t-il 'ne plus suivre Sirius dans ses beuveries...' Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas cette résolution un peu précoce. Jamais il ne laisserait Sirius faire ses conneries seul. Il serait capable de se faire arrêter par des collègues à eux...

Le loup-garou se leva et prit directement la boîte d'aspirine. Génial... y'en avait plus ! Il n'avait plus qu'à aller à la pharmacie du coin. Il n'était décidément vraiment pas en état de faire une potion énergisante. Il se rendit compte qu'il était encore tout habillé et prit juste la peine d'enfiler un manteau avant de sortir.

Ils étaient début décembre, mais il ne faisait pas très froid habituellement. Ce matin là seulement, le vent lui glaçait le sang. Il courut jusqu'à la pharmacie et y entra rapidement, trempé par une pluie froide et torrentielle.

Il avança jusqu'au comptoir comme un zombie et demanda une boite d'aspirine à la pharmacienne. Elle alla lui chercher et quand il releva la tête pour la payer, il eut comme une impression de déjà vu. Il la fixa un moment tandis qu'elle lui rendait la monnaie.

-Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Votre monnaie...

Remus sortit de ses pensées et prit l'argent sans la quitter des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où il l'avait vue. Il secoua la tête et partit, les mains dans les poches sous le regard de la préparatrice en pharmacie qui l'avait servi.

-Lyra ?

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

-Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-Ça va ça va... j'ai juste... j'ai juste eu l'impression de connaître ce type... (1)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu. Le professeur MacGonagall vous a demandé de venir ici en urgence à cause de vos fils. Hier soir, le professeur Néva les a retrouvé dans son bureau. Ils y sont entrés par effraction.

Différentes réactions s'inscrivirent sur les visages des parents des Baroudeurs. La seule qui le fit vraiment sourire fut celle de James Potter qui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il ne lança cependant pas un seul regard à son fils. Du coin de l'oeil, Dumbledore vit Lily observer elle aussi la réaction de James.

-Vous comprendrez donc, connaissant vous aussi les antécédents de vos enfants, que nous ne pouvons permettre que cela se reproduise. J'en appelle donc à vous pour trouver la punition qui conviendra à chacun de vos enfants.

MacGonagall ne réagit pas, mais ses traits avaient pris quelque chose d'exaspéré. Lily tourna le regard vers le vieux directeur et haussa un sourcil.

-Je souhaite juste rappeler à ces messieurs que c'est la dernière fois que l'école permet un tel manquement au règlement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Alors, tu te plais bien ici ?

James et Lily était aux Trois Balais depuis une dizaine de minutes. Aucun n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il l'avait invité à boire un verre après l'entretien.

-Oui, sans doute. C'est Poudlard après tout...

De nouveau il y eut un silence, ponctu par le brouhaha ambulant du café.

-Ca te va bien, ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux, dit doucement James sans la regarder.

-Merci.

Il aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses, sur Harry, sur Poudlard sur lui... mais tout restait coincé au fond de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. Alors il se contentait de la regarder, parfois dans les yeux, presque intimidé.

-Comment vas tu punir Harry ? Demanda Lily après un moment à regarder son verre.

-Je suppose que je vais le priver de sortie. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, je lui aurai annulé les sorties à Pré au Lard.

Lily haussa un sourcil, de nouveau froide.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Mais crois moi, pour Harry c'est déjà pas mal.

-Il a cambriolé mon bureau James.

-Je sais, mais c'est un ado, il tente.

-Tu es trop laxiste.

-Crois moi que non, Lil- Liz.

Lily se leva en remettant son écharpe.

-Cette discussion est stérile, murmura-t-elle en explication.

James se leva brutalement et la toisa d'un regard froid, soudain agacé.

-Toute discussion est stérile avec toi Lily !

Elle ne répondit rien, déjà prête à sortir. James soupira et la retint par le bras dans un geste impulsif.

-Excuse moi, demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, comme en communication l'un avec l'autre. Et Lily finit par se rappeler qu'il lui avait poser une question.

-D'accord.

-Viens au manoir pour le nouvel an.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de te voir.

Perdue, elle lui lança un long regard comme pour le sonder. Elle ne savait ni quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Cela faisait si longtemps...

-D'accord.

-Merci, dit il doucement en relâchant son bras lentement, comme s'il n'en avait aucune envie.

Lily hocha la tête et sortit rapidement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Quelle bonne idée que ce petit dîner, Lunard ! S'exclama Sirius en donnant une tappe dans le dos de se dernier.

-Merci Sirius, répondit celui ci en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils étaient tous les trois chez Remus pour un dîner entre amis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se voir ainsi. Malheureusement, chacun ressentait douloureusement l'absence du quatrième luron... de Peter.

-Tiens, dit James en entrant avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard, je t'ai amené du vin.

-Toujours aussi ponctuel Cornedrue !

James lui lança un petit sourire moqueur.

-Regardez qui parle !

-Je suis arrivé à l'heure, moi !

-Remus ? Demanda James.

-Ouai, il est arrivé à l'heure.

-Trahi par ses plus proches ! S'exclama Cornedrue avec drame tandis que Sirius souriait avec complaisance.

-Mais il a rien amené, reprit Remus en allant dans la cuisine.

Il retrouva dans le salon un Sirius faussement boudeur et un James vraisemblablement épuisé. Ce dernier se tenait sur le canapé, la tête appuyée sur sa main, les yeux fermés, profitant de ce petit moment de répis.

-A l'apéro ! S'exclama Remus. Messieurs, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

Une fois tous installés, un silence apaisant se mit en place.

-Alors, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda enfin Sirius.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que Harry était pire que toi, Sirius ?

-Oui, depuis sa première année déjà.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? S'étonna Remus.

-Il a cambriolé le bureau de Lily.

Il y eut un moment de silence stupéfait. La réaction de Sirius n'étonna pas tellement James: il se mordait la lèvre, comme quand il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

-Oh..., marmonna Remus, il a vraiment dépassé les bornes cette fois... Si t'es au courant c'est qu'il s'est fait prendre ?

-Oui, par Lily.

-Ah. Que s'est il passé pour lui ?

-Ils ont tous été envoyé dans le bureau du directeur avec convocation des parents.

-Convocation des parents ! Et alors, c'est quand ?

-C'était ce matin. Dumbledore nous a laissé choisir la punition adéquate. Je pense que je vais le priver de sortie jusqu'à sa majorité !

-T'es dur !

Remus et James tournèrent un regard surpris pour l'un et accusateur pour l'autre vers Sirius.

-Tu trouves ? Demanda James avec une pointe de froideur.

Remus soupira en voyant les deux amis s'affronter du regard.

-Ok. On se calme, dit il en levant les mains. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé et que je ne suis pas au courant ?

-Sirius a aidé Harry.

-QUOI ? Mais j'ai jamais fait ça !

Regards noirs, baisse la tête, défaitiste.

-Ok, peut-être une ou deux fois.

-Il a cambriolé le bureau de Lily, Sirius, c'est pas rien !

-Mais... non ! Il... il m'avait dit que c'était pour celui de Rogue.

-Et tu l'as crû !

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi m'aurait il menti ?

James secoua la tête, désespéré et se cala dans son fauteuil, épuisé. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère de la pièce changea. James n'était pas de ceux à abandonner aussi facilement.

-Ca va, vieux ?

-Ouai.

L'homme soupira, las.

-C'est juste que... les choses s'enchaînent et... et je me dis qu'il faudra bien que je le dise un jour à Harry...pour Lily.

-Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Tu aurais déjà dû lui dire, marmonna Sirius.

-Tu crois que c'est simple, toi ? Imagine un peu « Tiens salut Harry, comment ça va ? Ah au fait, je t'ai pas dit mais Elizabeth Néva, ta prof de défense, et ben c'est en fait Lily Evans, ta mère. Surpriiiise ! », ironisa James.

Sirius hocha la tête, embêté, Remus se massait la nuque depuis le début de la conversation, visiblement gêné et James, quant à lui, laissa son regard vagabonder sur la pièce.

-En clair, je suis dans une merde pas possible...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Et il ne savait pas combien il avait raison, car à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts raccrochait son miroir après avoir entendu la majorité de la conversation. Ébahi, il ne savait plus où il en était. Alors comme ça, sa mère était vivante... Vivante et dans le corps de sa si détestée professeur de Défense...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow... il aura eu du mal à venir celui là. Ca fait un an... UN AN ! J'en reviens pas. Pour ma défense, j'ai eu une année difficile. Je passais une partie de mon bac et bon, je l'avoue, je passais la majorité de mon temps libre sur mon Jeu de rôle. En tout cas, l'écriture m'avait manquée. Bon je ne tarde pas plus, et je remercie les anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre par mail:

**MJ **(Bobby va mieux, merci pour lui ;-) Je vias pouvoir bien réécrire héhé !), **Antadélie **(Merci ! Je fais ce que je peux, pour le suspence. Pour Ginny, c'est pas que je la déteste mais bon, ma fic est tellement éloignée de l'histoire originale que j'ai repris un peu de là mdr!), **Lily Evans 2004** (Ah non, pas de rapport avec le tome 6 ou alors je m'en souviens plus. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai lu en anglais ;-), **Mary**, **Mushu, Tiflovehpworld (la chambre des secrets n'a pas été ouverte en 2ème année ! **Merci pour ta review !), **Cindy, Milune, Potter-evans, Nataelle **(merci beaucoup !), **A.Sophie**( pour Lily et James, je n'ai pas encore décidé héhé !), **Bee **(j'aime aussi les crêpes mdr! Mais moi je suis normande-bretonne héhé!), **666Naku** ( La mère d'Angy n'est pas importante, et Hary ne parle pas fourchelang étant donné que ce pouvoir lui vient de Voldemort et que celui ci n'est jamais mort à cause de lui. Pour Ginny... tu verras ;-), **Debora-Lily, Alice.C** (Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait extrêment plaisir ! Gros bisoussss :D)

Voilà, pour les autres, je réponds expressément par email !

Bisous à tous et merci, merci, merci pour les reviews. Je m'excuse encore platement pour le temps interminable que j'ai mis à poster la suite !

Pleins de bisous à tous, j'écris la suite dès maintenant, rassurez vous. J'ai les idées !


	10. Mais pourquoi tu les as arrêté ?

**Pour toujours et à jamais**

Harry retrouvait enfin sa maison pour des vacances bien méritée. Cette dernière semaine à Poudlard avait été épuisante. Entre les cours, le Quidditch, le comportement bizarre de Ginny, les Baroudeurs qui ne le laissaient pas tranquille alors qu'il aurait voulu être seul… Non décidément ce n'était pas sa semaine. Il n'avait en plus pas encore pu parler à son père qui bossait comme un dingue ces temps-ci. « Comme s'il avait quelque chose à oublier… »

Et cette nouvelle. Ce truc étrange et impensable qu'il avait appris. Ca tournait et retournait dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse trouver un sens à tout ça. Il n'avait rien réussi à en conclure, un terrible doute sur la véracité des propos de son père l'animant. Cela semblait irréaliste. Comment, en plus, avait on pu, si c'était vrai, ne pas lui en parler ?

« Bonjour maître Harry, murmura le vieil elfe de maison des Potter alors que Harry franchissait, seul, l'entrée.

-Bonjour Sigoumie.

-Puis je vous débarrasser ?

-Mon père n'est pas encore rentré ?

-Maître James a dit qu'il rentrerait tard ce soir. »

Harry retira son manteau en soupirant. Le jour de son retour, James aurait pu faire un effort ! Okay il avait un poste à responsabilité mais enfin… La déception faisait partie intégrante du vocabulaire du jeune Potter. Même s'il s'entendait très bien avec son père, il le voyait très peu, même durant les vacances. Il avait besoin de lui parler de vive voix. De lui demander, de savoir si cette horrible prof de potion était réellement sa mère. Et comment cela aurait-il été possible ?

-Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme en robe noire se retourna, faisant tourbillonner le bas de mousseline. La nuit ne venait que de commencer. C'était une soirée organisée par « Médicomages de Londres ». L'association tentant tant bien que mal de soigner les sorciers les plus démunis de toute l'Europe pour rétablir une certaine égalité face à la maladie. Du moins, c'est ce qui était écrit sur l'invitation. Lily avait été conviée, comme tous les orphelins de l'association des Victimes des mages noirs. Ils étaient au début de leur sixième année à Poudlard.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine indifférence. Elle finit sa coupe de champagne, il parut gêné.

-Ma famille a toujours assisté à ces trucs… Je suis venu avec mes parents.

-Etonnant.

Elle haussa les sourcils et reposa sa coupe pour en reprendre une autre –la troisième.

-Oula, tu devrais peut-être ralentir le mouvement, murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise en la voyant la descendre tout aussi rapidement que la deuxième. Si tu te fais repérer à boire ça alors que t'es mineure…

-Occupe-toi de tes oignons, Potter. Et depuis quand tu respectes les règles ? Stupide gamin.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'éloigna, blessé. Elle ne lui lança même pas un coup d'œil. Plus tard, ce fût elle qui revint vers lui, dehors sur le grand balcon, un peu éméchée.

-James… c'est toi ?

Sa voix n'était pas la même qu'à l'habitude. Plus douce, plus chaleureuse. Il se retourna, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Étonnamment, elle l'appelait même par son prénom.

-Lily ?

-Je suis… hum… j'ai la tête qui tourne.

Il s'approcha d'elle, sans oser la toucher pour l'aider, les mains en avant. Il les baissa quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air bête.

-Pas étonnant vu le champagne que tu t'es descendu, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même.

-Quoi ?

-Oh rien. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

-Non.

-Euh… tu veux de l'eau ?

-Nan.

-Tu veux quelque chose alors ?

-Oui.

-Aaaaah nous y voilà, sourit il. Quoi ?

-Toi.

Et ses lèvres éméchées se posèrent sur les siennes sans qu'ils ne se touchent d'une autre façon. James fût tellement surpris qu'il ne répondit pas, ne se rapprocha pas, ne bougea pas. Lily finit par s'écarter, mal à l'aise malgré son taux d'alcool dans le sang et baissa les yeux.

-Excuse moi, je croyais que…

James ne dit rien, continuant de la regarder comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Je ferais mieux de… de rentrer, dit elle en se retournant, secouant la tête.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner quand il lui attrapa la main et la fit revenir avec douceur vers lui. Il souriait, la regardant avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Lily et son imprévisibilité l'avaient charmé dès leur rencontre.

-Venez vous vraiment de m'embrasser Lily Evans ?

-Euh… euh…. Oui… ?

-Aaaaah… je suis bien dans la réalité alors, s'amusa-t-il. Et… et puis-je… ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question quand il se pencha vers elle, la prenant par la taille, cessant le supplice qu'endurait une Lily Evans éméchée et amoureuse.

***************************************************************************

C'est ce souvenir de leur premier baiser qui revint en tête de l'homme mûr qu'était devenu James le soir du nouvel an tandis qu'il voyait Lily, froide copie de la joviale et douce jeune femme qu'il avait connu. Elle buvait une coupe de champagne appuyée à la rambarde du balcon de la salle de réception du manoir Potter, seule et pensive. Elle lui faisait dos, lui permettant d'admirer avec plaisir les formes que mettait en valeur la robe noire qu'elle portait. Ils étaient seuls tandis qu'à l'intérieur la fête battait son plein.

-Bonsoir James.

-Bonsoir.

Il sursauta, sortit de ses pensées et s'avança dans la nuit éclairée par des chandeliers. Il s'accouda à côté d'elle à la rambarde.

-Tu passes une bonne soirée ? demanda-t-il, tourné vers elle.

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Ca va.

Lily n'ajouta rien, continuant de regarder vers l'immensité du parc obscure, ses pensées vagabondant, soucieuse mais sans le montrer. Cette soirée était censée être un soir de détente. Le premier… depuis des années. Elle sortit de ses pensées en sentant une douce caresse sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête, se rendit compte que James lui parlait. L'un de ses doigts effleurait sa peau, la caressant comme une plûme. Le cœur de Lily accéléra sans qu'elle ne put le contrôler.

-…de nous avant ?

-Pardon ? Elle secoua la tête, sans s'éloigner cependant.

-Je te demandais si tu te souvenais de nous… de nous avant que tu sois enlevée ?

-Oui… bien sûr… Son regard se troubla, elle frissonna.

-Tu as froid ?

-Un peu…

Il retira sa veste et la lui mit sur ses épaules, d'une façon si naturelle, si « normale » qu'elle ne se sentit pas le courage de le rabrouer. Ce soir elle n'avait pas le courage de lutter. Pas alors que ce manoir, ce balcon, lui rappelait tant de souvenir.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en se détournant vers le lointain, sans perdre son masque froid et impassible.

-Mon existence avait alors toute sa douceur… Lily…

James parla bas, si bas même qu'elle aurait pu ne pas entendre. Elle ferma les yeux, sans se tourner vers lui, figée. La voix éraillée de l'auror lui perça d'autant plus ce cœur qu'elle croyait devenu froid et sans espoir. Il fit un pas vers elle, rétrécissant la distance qui les séparait de moitié.

-Je ne vis plus depuis ton départ. Te revoir… ton visage, ta douceur, ta beauté…

-Arrête.

Sa voix se fit suppliante, elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'après. Jamais James ne s'ouvrait comme ça, ne montrait sa souffrance. Ca la touchait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé ou voulu. Il approcha encore et posa une main sur la rambarde à côté de la sienne. Elle sentit l'autre effleurer son omoplate. Et son visage perdit toute son impassibilité.

-J'ai tous ces souvenirs qui reviennent me hanter jour et nuit.

Voyant qu'elle ne s'écartait pas, qu'elle paraissait aussi touchée que lui, il osa la prendre par la taille pour la tourner vers lui. Elle ne broncha pas.

-Lily…

Il lui fit relever les yeux et y vit pour la première fois depuis son retour une lueur d'émotion. Il se pencha, allait l'embrasser quand un toussotement rompit le charme. Lily s'écarta brusquement, reprit son masque impassible et jeta un œil à la personne qui les avait dérangés.

-Je vous laisse, dit elle froidement en commençant à s'éloigner pour revenir à l'intérieur.

-Oh non, vous allez rester là ! Répliqua froidement Harry, surprenant l'ancien couple. Il faut qu'on parle !

-Harry, parle à ton professeur différemment, ordonna James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon professeur ? Tu veux pas plutôt dire ma mère ?!

***************************************************************************

Un silence… une goutte… deux gouttes… toujours ce silence… une multitude de gouttes.

-Merde, marmonna James en prenant Harry par le bras. Rentrons, il pleut.

-Te défile pas, papa !

James entraina son fils à travers la salle de réception, discrètement Lily les suivit. La famille décomposée entra dans le bureau du maître des lieux qui posa un sort d'insonorisation : son fils avait du coffre quand il le voulait.

-Alors c'est vrai ?! Vous êtes ma mère ?

Lily soupira, secoua la tête, les bras croisés, sans esquiver le regard de son fils. Puis elle retira lentement la veste de James de ses épaules et la lui tendit, demandant en un simple regard ce qu'elle devait répondre. L'auror haussa les épaules, donnant son accord.

-Oui, Harry.

Pour le coup, le gamin en resta bouche bée, ne réalisant pas tout de suite la portée de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ou le réalisant trop bien.

-On ne voulait pas t'en parler avant que tout soit réglé, commença James.

-Comment… co… comment c'est possible ?

-Longue histoire.

-J'ai été enlevée. Pendant des années, j'ai servi Voldemort à défaut de pouvoir sortir. Et puis il y a quelques semaines, pendant la grande attaque du chemin de traverse, ton père et ses aurors m'ont capturée avec les autres mangemorts. Je ne suis pas fière d'avoir été un sbire du mage noir pendant si longtemps. Mais c'est la seule vérité que je peux te donner.

Elle le fixa, toujours impassible, toujours froide. Pas un éclat ne brillait dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle retrouvait son enfant. Son bébé qui avait tant grandi. Elle s'interdisait tout espoir, savait que son fils ne l'accepterait pas après autant de temps.

-Vous êtes ma mère… ma mère est vivante…

-On peut dire ça comme ça, murmura Lily en relevant les yeux vers James.

Il la fixait avec intensité. Il paraissait déchiffrer la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait à parler à son fils sans pouvoir le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras. Sans pouvoir se réjouir même, trop effrayée de la réaction de Harry.

-Il est tard, je dois rentrer, dit elle en regardant brièvement sa montre.

-Attendez ! sursauta Harry, paraissant sortir de sa transe. Ca n'a aucun sens, pourquoi vous partez ?

-Je ne pense pas que je sois vraiment ta mère, Harry, asséna-t-elle avec beaucoup de douceur, pour une fois en se retournant pour le regarder. Je… je ne suis pas la mère que tu rêverais d'avoir.

-Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ?

-Je n'ai rien à te donner.

- …

Sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le hall où se tenait les vestiaires. Elle donna son numéro à un vieil elfe de maison qui lui rendit son manteau et sa pochette.

-Lily !

James la rattrapa alors qu'elle était sortie sur le porche pour transplaner. Elle se retourna, sans un mot, neutre.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu lui as dit ça ? Il est bouleversé !

-Regarde moi. Juste une seconde avec des yeux objectifs ! Siffla-t-elle, assez bas. Je suis incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit. Comment voudrais tu que j'aime ce gamin ? Je ne suis rien pour lui.

-T'es sa mère.

-Je ne peux plus aimer, James, murmura-t-elle, comme à bout de force. C'est devenu au dessus de mes possibilités. Je suis vide.

Il s'approcha, prit ses deux mains et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux tant il était proche d'elle.

-C'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie. Ne gâche pas cette chance.

-Je dois y aller, dit elle en reculant et en lâchant ses mains.

-Lily…

Sa main était toujours en l'air…Elle, elle avait transplané.

**************************************************************************

Quand Harry rentra le surlendemain dans le train de la voie 9 ¾, ce fût la tête pleine de questions, pleine d'espoir, de doutes… la tête pleine.

Il retrouva sa bande d'amis, leur expliqua tout, se taisant quand quelqu'un entrait. Les baroudeurs n'en revinrent pas. SI le trajet en train fût plein de questions et de suppositions, le cours du lendemain, de potion, fût plein de désillusions. Néva n'avait pas changé de comportement envers Harry et vu sa note de devoir qu'elle rendit ce matin là, elle ne le favorisait pas scolairement non plus. Les jour passèrent… s'égrenèrent. Heureusement, le soir, il y eut entrainement de Quidditch. Ou pas. Car quand les Gryffondor rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, le jeudi suivant, ce fût pour faire face à l'affolement général. Harry chercha les Baroudeurs du regard, sourcils froncés. Il les vit finalement, assis dans un coin. Ron avait sa tête entre ses mains.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Aux vues effondrées de ses amis, il comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Et soudain, la voix rocailleuse et brisée de Ron s'éleva, très basse cependant tandis que le autres amis n'osaient pas l'ouvrir.

-Ginny est morte.

-QUOI ??

Dean prit le relais. Le rouquin n'était pas loin d'éclater en sanglot.

-Il y a… une créature qui a tué trois élèves en sortant d'on ne sait où.

-Ron… je suis…

Désolé ? Qu'est ce que ça changerait qu'il soit désolé ? Il s'assit juste à côté de son meilleur ami et posa une main sur son épaule. Le roux ne pleura pas. Il resta juste assis, dans son coin, toute la soirée, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit, sans parler… bouleversé.

* * *

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas s'il est bien, quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai plus d'idée ni d'inspiration là. Alors je pense que même si vous ne l'attendiez plus la suite, et à moins que vous ayez des idées, je ne sais pas quand viendra le chapitre suivant. Je l'aime bien pourtant cette petite fiction.

Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais rédigé ce chapitre sans le poster, je voulais rajouter de la longueur mais bon.

Si vous avez des idées, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas ! Et désolée pour ceux qui ont un jour aimé cette fic d'avoir été si longue… Si l'idée vous en dit de laisser une review (ah et désolée pour les fautes mais personne ne m'a relue )

Pour ceux qui aiment Twilight, je viens de publier une fic, un UA.


End file.
